Return and Remember
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Caroline regrets the way she treated Klaus, and now she is given a second chance to make things right. Set after the season three finale. Warning: SLIGHT torture/rape in this story.
1. Remembering

**Hey, so this is my first VD fanfic. I hope you like it! I am kind of going through VD withdrawal, so this story has been stuck in my head for days.**

**Please Review!**

Caroline sat on her bed, holding the picture he drew months ago. Tears fell on her neatly drawn face and Caroline grunted as she gently wiped the stains away. She had lost everything. Her boyfriend was gone; her best friend was now a vampire; her ex was dead; and the council was hunting her. To make matters worse, he was gone.

She laid down, clutching the picture to her chest. This was the only keepsake she had left, except for the dress. She turned her head to her closet where it hung gracefully. She remembered how beautiful she felt when she slipped it on that night. She envisioned the look on his face when he saw her enter the room.

Tears fell down her face and onto the bed as she remembered. She was so rude to him, and yet he continued. He was being pleasant that night. He walked up to her and said, "Good evening." She almost answered back, but her nerves fell through the floor. All she had to reply was "I need a drink." She did not really need that drink, but her strength seemed to have left her the moment he spoke.

Then when danced with him, she felt like Cinderella, and still she was rude. She put down his compliments and his charming ways to get her to talk to him. She remembered how she felt in his arms. She felt like she was the only one in the room. He made her feel special. She tried to avoid his eyes, not because he was Klaus, the evil hybrid, but because he was Klaus, the man. The man who was making her knees weak and her courage falter.

Caroline lifted the picture to eye level and gazed at the lines that were so carefully drawn. She remembered walking outside needing to get away from the party, and him. She had found a horse outside, and she stood there watching with a smile on her face. She loved horses. Though she had never ridden one before, she still admired them. Then she felt him coming towards her, she knew it would not be long before her strength would falter, and her nerve. He started up a friendly conversation, and still she tried to shut him down. She had refused to talk to him until he told her why he invited her there. His words echoed in her mind. "I fancy you."

She could not believe what he said. "Is that so hard to believe?" "Yes" she had answered because nobody "fancied" her. She was not the belle of the ball. She was not the girl men come running after. "Why," he had said. "You're strong, full of light, I enjoy you."

Caroline sniffed. "He enjoyed me." She said as she traced the picture and the tears fell harder. She flashed again to that night. He had taken her to his study and showed her his artwork. It was then she began to realize, not only did he make her feel beautiful, but he could also make beauty. Caroline wept harder at the words of his promise. "I'll take you." He would have taken her away from everything. All of the Elena drama, and her inadequacies which had kept her there for years.

She remembered scolding him and the look of pain on his face. She closed her eyes and pictured the look she had caused. She did not want to say those words, but she could not help it. He had been so kind to her all evening and she shot him down at every turn. She had told him she was spoken for, but that night she wished she wasn't.

Caroline rolled over and placed the picture beside her, like it was him, and draped her arm over it like she was holding him, and finally after weeks of running and settling down in a small out of the way town, she finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming of that night and the good moments with the hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson.

Caroline was deep in her dream, when a voice came out of the darkness, waking her.

"If you could go back and change moments in time, would you?"

"Who said that?" Caroline called out in the dark.

"Knowing what you know now, would you change events in the past to protect him and those you love in the future?"

"I guess…" Caroline answered uncertainly.

"That is not an answer, Caroline." The voice came again.

"Who are you?"

"Answer the question, Caroline."

Caroline didn't even hesitate this time. "To save him, I will." She answered into the dark.

"Then return and I wish you luck and Godspeed."

"Wait, what are you talking about, and who are you?"

"There is no time to explain everything now, Caroline. I am sending you back."

"Back where, I don't understand."

"Back to that night, you wanted to do things differently. To give him a chance, I am making that happen for you. I believe you can do great things, Caroline Forbes. You can get through to him, in a way no one else can. All you have to remember is this moment, and how you felt when you thought all was lost. Caroline, you need him as much as he needs you. You were sent to him, and he to you. When your friends say that it would never work, when they try to tear you two apart, remember these words, and you will make it through. Never give up on him, Caroline. Do you understand?"

Caroline nodded, tears falling down her face, as she replied, "I understand."

"Then return, and remember."

"How long will I have?" Caroline asked, clutching the picture tightly.

"You have forever, Caroline. When you return, none of this will have ever happened. The only one who will know what is to come will be you. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready." Caroline replied, closing her eyes with a small smile.

"Return, and remember." The voice said again, and the world went black.

* * *

**What do you think? Any good? Please let me know what you think. Reviews help me write. Hope to update soon.**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. The Return and Princess Dress

**Hey Guys! First I would like to say THANK YOU to all of you who have sent reviews, favorited, and alerted this story. I was totally thrilled when they started pouring in! It gave me the inspiration I needed to write this chapter! It's not the best chapter, though, but I thought it would do before we get to the ball. Don't worry, we will see Klaus in the next chapter! I can't wait!**

**Remember to please review at the end!**

* * *

Caroline snapped out of her haze and took in her surroundings. She was standing in front of her closet holding a blue short dress. Suddenly, the memory of what had happened only moments before came flooding back. She turned around to see the box containing the 'princess' dress on her bed. She smiled as she realized the voice was right. Whoever it was had truly sent her back to this day. She let out a laugh and put her dress back and walked over to the box. She opened the lid and smiled at the dress Klaus had picked out for her to wear for that night.

She picked up the invitation and smiled as she turned it over to see his elegant handwriting on the back. She put the invitation on the bed and lifted the dress out of the box. She put it against her body and smiled at the thought of seeing his face again. This time she would not let her nerves get the best of her; this time she would not be rude and say cruel things to hurt him. Although he did appreciate her honesty, Caroline knew this time had to be different somehow. She had to make things right this time. She had to give him a chance and still be honest at the same time. She thought of how she felt when she lost him.

"I will not go through that again." Caroline said to herself.

Caroline took off her jeans and shirt and carefully slipped on the blue dress. She danced around her room, letting the dress flow all around her. She felt like a princess. She laughed happily at the thought of Niklaus being her Prince Charming.

"Who would have thought that the big, bad hybrid would be my prince?" Caroline laughed joyously.

She twirled and danced around her room and down the hall, imagining Klaus' arms around her. She laughed like she hadn't in a long time. Her laughter ringing through the house, her mother was in the kitchen and smiled as she heard her daughter.

She walked towards Caroline's room and stopped when she saw her dancing around in the beautiful dress.

"Caroline?" She asked, stunned.

Caroline stopped and let out a giggle. "Mom, what are doing home?"

"I came by to pick up something, and I heard you laughing." Liz replied, stepping into the room.

Caroline remembered her mother coming by the house that night, but she didn't speak to her. So Liz didn't know about the dress.

"Where did you get that dress?" Liz asked, eyeing her daughter carefully.

"It was a gift mom." Caroline answered with a blush.

"A gift from whom?"

"Someone, mom."

"By someone you mean…"

"I mean someone, mom." Caroline laughed.

"You are not going to tell me are you?" Liz asked still curious.

Caroline shook her head. She knew how her mother felt about Klaus and his family. Although she did owe him for saving her daughter's life, Caroline knew it would take a while for her mom to adjust to the idea of her and Klaus.

"You certainly look beautiful in that dress." Liz whispered, with a smile and tears in her eyes.

Caroline pulled her mom in for a hug. "Thank you, mom."

Liz returned the hug and stepped back. "Are you going somewhere tonight?"

Caroline nodded. "The Mikaelson mansion, they are hosting a gala tonight, and I have been invited." She replied excitedly.

Liz hesitated. She knew her daughter could look after herself, but she still worried.

"Mom, I know that look. I will be fine." Caroline replied to her mother.

"I know. I just worry."

"I know mom, and I love you for it, but I will be fine."

Liz paused and looked at her daughter. "You know I think that Klaus has a thing for you. I believe that's what you young people say."

Caroline stepped back and looked at her mother. "Mom! I never thought I would hear you say that."

Liz looked down and was about to turn around when Caroline stopped her.

"Mom, wait, I think there is something you need to know." Caroline sat on her bed and motioned for her mom to sit beside her. Liz hesitated before sitting next to her.

"What is it, Caroline?" Liz asked, looking at her daughter.

Caroline smiled. "I like him, a lot, mom."

Liz sat back, stunned. She expected to hear her daughter say something entirely different, not this. "You like him, like as a friend." She whispered, hopefully.

Caroline sighed. "Mom, I like him as more than a friend."

"Caroline…" She started before Caroline interrupted her.

"Mom, please, Klaus makes me feel beautiful. He listens to me. He treats me with respect, and makes me feel like I'm the only one in the room. I feel like a lady when I'm with him, mom."

Liz watched her daughter as spoke. She noticed how Caroline lit up when she spoke about Klaus, and suddenly she realized who the dress was from, and she let a smile creep up on her face.

"Caroline, I have never seen you so happy. If you really feel this way about him, I will try and be supportive."

Caroline beamed, and wrapped her arms around her mom. "Thank you, mom"

Liz returned the hug. "But honey, what about Tyler?"

Caroline froze. She hadn't thought about him. She hated to hurt him; he was there when her father had tortured her, but when she thought back everything after that was messed up. When she was in danger, Klaus was there to save her and comfort her. Tyler wasn't, but she could not tell her mother that.

"Tyler's changed, mom. He's not the same man he was when we started going out. He takes me for granted and I don't need that, mom. I deserve to be treated like a lady."

Liz tugged Caroline's hair behind her ear, and smiled in understanding. Caroline's father was the same way. He took her for granted, like Tyler did to Caroline.

"I understand, Caroline. I better go. I have a meeting with the mayor." Liz stated hugging her daughter once more and then standing up to leave.

"Mom…"

Liz stopped at the door and turned around to look at her daughter.

"Will you do my hair?"

Liz smiled and let out a sigh. "Sure" She replied as she walked back to Caroline.

"I love you, mom." Caroline said as Liz began pulling her hair back.

Liz smiled. "I love you too, Care."

Caroline smiled and began to think about Klaus and what she was going to say when she saw him. At that moment, she looked in the mirror and watched as her mother fixed her hair to match Cinderella's, her favorite princess.

Tonight she was going to win her Prince Charming; if it was the last thing she'd do.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Was it any good? Please let me know! I hope to get the next chapter up soon!**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. The Mikaelson Ball

**Hey guys, I have been working on this chapter all night! I wanted to get the ball scene just right, considering it is one of my favorite moments between Klaus and Caroline. I want to thank all of you who have sent in your reviews and who have alerted and favorited! They have meant so much to this writer's heart. Since I didn't mention it last chapter, I wanted have a mother/daughter scene in this story. I always thought they should have elaborated more with Caroline and Liz's relationship in the show. I hope there will be plenty more in the future chapters. Also, there is a slight major change in the story from the show. I hope you all like it.**

** I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Please remember to review!**

* * *

Caroline looked once more into the mirror, and smiled at how she looked. Her mom had fixed her hair in a braided, twist bun. She had two strands hanging down both sides of her face. Her curly hair was beautiful. She smiled as she put on her lip gloss.

"Perfect" She said with a small laugh as she walked out the door and climbed in her car. She took a deep breath and envisioned her prince one more time before starting her car and heading towards the Mikaelson manor.

She parked her car behind a black Tahoe. Wrapping her shawl around her shoulders, she stepped out of her car.

"Okay, Caroline, you can do this. Now remember don't freak out, keep your nerves in check, and don't be rude." She whispered to herself as she walked to the manor. She gave her shawl to the man at the door, and slowly walked into the room.

She could feel his eyes on her the moment she stepped in the room. She turned and saw him. Her breath caught at the sight of him in his tuxedo. All of her memories paled in comparison to the gorgeous man walking towards her. She swallowed and inhaled deeply before walking towards him.

She stopped when he was right in front of him. He smiled and she could feel her knees getting weak. _Get a grip, Caroline._ She thought and smiled back.

"Good evening" He said his voice more deep and sensual than she remembered.

She swallowed again and opened her mouth. "Good evening, Klaus" She replied, giving a small curtsy.

Klaus smiled at her effort. "Would you care for a drink, love?" He offered his arm to her.

She smiled in return and wrapped her arm around his. She felt shivers run down her spine at the contact as he led her to bar.

"What would you like, love?" Klaus asked as he gestured to the barkeep.

Caroline sighed. "Bourbon" She replied with a smile.

The barkeep gave her a small glass of bourbon and gave her a smile. She smiled and nodded at him. She looked at Klaus who was eyeing the barkeep. She let out a chuckle as she swallowed the contents of the glass. She set the glass down on the counter and turned to Klaus.

"I believe you wanted a dance, Nik." Caroline said, but then gasped and covered her mouth at what she called him.

Klaus smiled at her gesture and touched the hand covering her mouth. "What did you call me, love?" He whispered so low that only she could hear.

She blushed and looked up at him. "Nik, I called you Nik."

Klaus felt his heart stop at the way she said his name. Only his family called him that, particularly Rebekah and his mother. Now hearing his name coming from the lips of this young vampire was perfect.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have called you that." She began, her nerves beginning to falter.

Klaus held up his hand to stop her. "My dear, you have my permission to call whatever you want to."

Caroline blushed.

"Shall we?" Klaus asked as he gestured to the dance floor.

Caroline nodded.

They walked onto the dance floor, and took their positions. Caroline felt her knees getting stronger as she looked into his eyes. She saw a light in them, his humanity. She knew he had it. That was what the voice meant by she was right for him. She was beginning to see a side of Klaus; her friends never got the chance to see. She was seeing his goodness.

The dance began and she moved with the rest of the girls as Klaus moved with the men. She was finally in his arms again and she glanced over to him looking at her. She blushed as she smiled under his gaze. He began to make small talk to her, and Caroline remembered his topics of conversation and how she shot him down.

"Why did you come?" He asked.

Caroline knew she had to be honest. "I wanted to see you and your house." She said with a smile.

Klaus stopped and looked in her eyes to see any lies behind them. Caroline knew he wouldn't find any.

They continued their dance.

"I heard about your father." He began with a hint of sincerity.

Caroline knew he meant well. She remembered how harsh she was to him the first time. She decided to go easy on him on this topic. "Please, change the subject." She said softly but with a hint of don't go there.

Klaus nodded. "Very well" He replied, knowing how hurt she must be. "Onto more pressing matters, such as how ravishing you look this evening." He said seductively.

Caroline averted her eyes and blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, but I didn't have time to shop." She said with a small laugh, she did love to tease him. She wasn't going to change everything this evening.

Klaus smiled at her response. "And the bracelet I gave you what is your excuse for wearing that?" He asked still smiling.

Caroline smiled. "It matched the dress, and I thought it was fitting for the evening." She said sweetly with a smile.

Klaus let out a small chuckle. "You know you are quite the dancer."

Caroline looked into his blue eyes. His gorgeous blue eyes, she added in her mind. "Well, I've had training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls." She said proudly.

"I know." Klaus responded with a smile.

"How do you know?" Caroline asked, she never asked that the first time, and now she was curious.

"I asked about you, love. I've been trying to find out all I can about you."

Caroline blushed, and realized she had been blushing more this evening with him than she had her entire life.

They finished the dance, and Caroline excused herself and left Klaus standing on the dance floor.

She walked outside and found the horse she remembered from the first time. She smiled as she took in its beauty. She heard footsteps and knew it was him. _Right on Time, Prince._

"You like horses?" He asked in a whisper to her ear.

She felt a shiver run through her body. She took a deep breath. "Why did you invite me here tonight, Nik?" There she went calling him Nik again. She would have to watch that in front of her friends.

He smiled. He was doing that a lot this evening. "I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?" He said with a sultry voice.

She could have melted at the words, and the way he said them. "Yes" She replied looking down. She didn't say it with the malice she said the last time. She said it with doubt. Although she knew what his answer was going to be.

"Why? You're beautiful. You're strong. You're full of light. I enjoy you." He replied seriously with a smirk.

Caroline dipped her head and tried to hide her blush, and the gleam of happiness she knew was in her eyes.

"You know horses are the opposite of people." He began and gave a sad laugh. Caroline lifted her head and knew what he was going to say. "My father hunted me for a thousand years and the closest he ever came was when he killed my favorite horse. He, he severed its neck as a warning."

She asked the question as she did before. "Did you ever consider sitting down with your father and talking it out?"

"No, I'm afraid my relationship with my father was a little more complex than yours." He said, sadly.

Caroline nodded in understanding. "Maybe so, but I let my father go with no regrets." She said softly, trying not to offend him.

By the look on his face, it didn't work quite like she planned. "And to answer your question, yes I like horses, I would have taken lessons when I was younger, but I couldn't afford to. I always wanted to learn. I think they are magnificent." She smiled and turned to face Klaus, hoping to have amended what she said earlier.

He smiled at her openness. "Shall we go inside? My mother is giving a toast to our family."

Caroline paled, as she remembered what the toast was really about. How does she stop it, without revealing the truth? How does she protect him, and his family? How does she tell him about his mother?

Klaus stepped forward and eyed her carefully. "What's the matter?"

Caroline looked down, and swallowed nervously. "Nothing, I just suddenly felt a chill."

"You're a vampire, love. You don't get chilled." Klaus replied with a smile.

Caroline returned the smile and nodded. "Nik, I have a bad feeling about this toast. There is something about your mother that I don't trust."

"How do you know?" Klaus asked, not understanding.

"It's just a feeling, I have, Nik. Perhaps we should go inside." She replied nervously. This wasn't working. She was going to crack.

Klaus smiled, still not understanding Caroline's change in mood. He followed her inside and they entered the ballroom as his mother came down the stairs. Waiters came around and handed out champagne. Klaus grabbed two champagnes and handed one to Caroline. She casually accepted with a smile. She then realized what she needed to do.

She leaned over and quietly whispered in Klaus' ear. "Do you trust me, Nik?"

Klaus was shocked. He didn't know how to answer, but something deep inside told him to trust her with his life. He nodded and looked at her with trust in his eyes.

She leaned over again to whisper. "Please don't drink the champagne. Only pretend to, please Nik."

Klaus was still confused, but Caroline's voice was desperate. He gazed deep into her eyes and knew then that she was being completely sincere.

He turned to eye his siblings and caught Elijah's eye. He shook his head and lifted his glass, discreetly, and Elijah nodded in return. He hoped Elijah knew what it meant. Apparently he did, because Elijah left a very guilty looking Elena and made his way to Rebekah and Kol. They discreetly nodded and smiled pretending to focus on their mother who raised her glass in a toast. As they raised their glasses to drink the champagne, Klaus eyed Caroline and smiled. She returned the smile and hoped Klaus listened to her. She watched as they 'drank' their champagne and smiled as they lowered their glasses. Caroline noticed Elijah walk back to Elena. Caroline groaned angrily at the deception Elena played in this 'destroy the Originals' plan.

She looked at Klaus and smiled as he gazed at her. He set his glass down and motioned to Caroline to follow him. She let him take her glass and set it down. She followed him out of the room, and paused as her whispered something in Elijah's ear. Elijah nodded and gave a curt nod to Caroline, and gave a small smile. Caroline returned the smile and continued to follow Klaus out of the room. She walked with him to the room; she remembered fondly, his art room.

"What did you want to show me?" She asked.

"One of my passions" He replied proudly.

"Ah, impressive, I take it the curators of the Louvre aren't on vervain." She said with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Yeah, well that's their mistake." He said with a small laugh.

She laughed with him. She held out her wrist. "What about these? Where did you steal this from?" She asked with a smile.

Klaus looked down at her wrist. "Well, that is a long story." He replied turning towards her. She smiled, and cocked her head. "But rest assured it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you." He said with a hint of embarrassment. Caroline realized it took every bit of courage he had to tell her that. She smiled and blushed at the thought of the power she had over him.

She looked down at the pictures before her.

"Did you do these?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," He answered. "Actually, one of my landscapes in hanging in the hermitage, but not that anyone would notice."

Caroline looked on amazed.

"Have you been?" He asked.

She felt insignificant at that moment. "I have never actually been anywhere."

"I'll take you. Where ever you want, Rome, Paris, Tokyo?" He laughed as she laughed with him.

"Oh, wow! That would be great." She replied, with a smile and a laugh.

Klaus stopped laughing and looked at her closely. "You are not what I expected, Caroline."

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously.

"You are not as resistant, as you were before." He stated looking at her.

"I just decided to give you a chance. There's nothing wrong with that is there?" She asked, hopefully.

He smiled. "You are amazing, Caroline, where have you been my whole life?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Well for the first billion years I wasn't even in existence." She laughed.

He laughed. "Well, I'm glad you're here now."

Caroline smiled and nervously looked around. "I guess I better go. I had a wonderful time. Thank you for inviting me." She replied with a smile and a curtsy.

Klaus smiled and bowed like a gentleman. "I'm glad you came. It would have been horrible if you hadn't." He replied.

Caroline smiled and turned to leave, but stopped and turned back to Klaus. Thinking about all the chances she missed before, she wasn't about to miss this one perfect opportunity.

She turned and run to Klaus wrapping her arms around him and held onto to him tight. She waited for a second and realized Klaus was hesitant to wrap his arms around her. She knew the reason, and she waited. He finally wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

She pulled back and looked into his blue eyes. "I hope to see you tomorrow, Nik." She said with a smile, and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. Before he could react, Caroline turned and ran out of the room with a huge grin on her face.

If she had turned around, she would have seen the shocked look on a certain hybrid's face. If she had turned around, she would have seen the biggest smile ever seen on Niklaus Mikaelson in a thousand years.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Is it good? What do you think about the changes? Reviews help me update sooner! The next chapter will be up soon!**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Questions and Late Night Talks

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I was hoping to get two chapters in today, but the weather had the internet down for a while. So you will only get this one for now. I'm so sorry. I just want to say a big THANK YOU to all of you who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited my story. I am totally syked! I hope you will enjoy this chapter! I have tried to stay true to the Klaroline relationship. I hope I have done so in this chapter. Let me know!**

**Remember to review at the end!**

* * *

Caroline entered her bedroom with a smile of fulfillment. The evening went perfectly. She wasn't rude to Klaus, and she stopped him and his family from drinking the champagne. And, most importantly, she kissed Klaus!

"I can't believe I did that." Caroline said to herself as she changed into her pajamas.

After washing off her makeup and combing her hair out, she came back into her room and found a black jewelry box sitting on her bed. She let out a giggle and grabbed the box. She opened it up, knowing what she would find. When she unraveled the paper, she found the picture was the same, but the words at the bottom were different.

_Thank you for your companionship_

_-Klaus_

She smiled at his kind words. His humanity was coming out little by little. Carefully she placed the picture on her dresser and propped it up so when she woke it would be the first thing she would see in the morning.

She climbed into bed and imagining what tomorrow was going to be like, she drifted off to sleep.

Sometime in the night, a voice aroused Caroline from her sleep.

"Congratulations, Caroline."

Caroline sat up in her bed. "Who said that?"

"Did you forget already, Caroline?" The voice replied.

Caroline looked around trying to see, even with her enhanced vision, she could not see anybody.

"Where are you?"

"I am here, and yet I am not."

Caroline sighed. "I hate riddles."

"You did not answer my question."

"I have not forgotten. I saved him and his family. I'm giving him a second chance."

"I know, Caroline. Ever since you were sent here, I have kept watch over you. You have done well."

"Why have you watching me?"

"To protect you, Caroline, there are forces, that don't want you to succeed in taming Niklaus."

"Taming him, you make it sound like Beauty and the Beast."

"You can say that."

"When are you going to tell me who you are?" Caroline asked the darkness.

"You will find out in time, Caroline. For now continue to remember, dear Caroline. Never forget."

Caroline nodded to the darkness and knew she was once again alone in her room. She lay back down and thought about the voice. She wondered what it meant by other forces. _Well every fairy tale has its hardships, why not me and Klaus._

**~Klaus POV~**

Klaus got ready for bed after the long night at the ball. He replayed the events of the night, especially her. Klaus replayed every word she had said, every movement she made. Her smile, her blush, everything was enchanting.

Klaus couldn't seem to grasp why Caroline's mood had changed so rapidly. It was only yesterday she thought so low of him and thought he was going to kill her on her birthday. Maybe she was being polite because they were in front of so many people, and she didn't want to cause a scene.

That tore him up inside, at the thought that it was only a ploy, and she was toying with him. He had to find out for sure.

He couldn't rest until he knew the truth. Klaus stood up from his bed and went over to his dresser. He pulled out a cream colored shirt and slipped on a pair of blue jeans. He grabbed his black sailor's jacket and headed out the door.

"Where are you heading, Klaus?" Elijah asked from his door.

"I'm just stepping out for a spell, brother." Klaus replied continuing onward.

Elijah smiled and knew exactly where his brother was going. He was going to his humanity.

Klaus arrived at Caroline's house and noticed the lights were out. He frowned at the thought of missing his opportunity to get the truth. He was about to return home, when the light in her room came on.

Klaus smiled and went to her window. He peered in and saw her sitting up in her bed. Her blond hair falling gracefully around her shoulders, and her blue tank clinging to her every curve, Klaus closed his eyes to keep from looking further, but he found himself watching even more intently.

Caroline picked up the picture Klaus have given her and she gingerly traced the lines. She gave a small smile and then looked at the clock. It was two in the morning. She groaned at time and fell against the headboard.

"Why can't I sleep?" She asked herself.

"Perhaps, you need a little coaxing, love." Klaus replied climbing into the window.

Caroline sat straight up and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Klaus, what are you doing here?" She nearly shouted, but her mom was down the hall and she didn't want to wake her.

Klaus looked at her door and heard her mom asleep in her room. He smiled. "I came to ask you a question, love. You answer and I will leave you alone, to your sleepless night."

Caroline huffed. "All right ask your question, Klaus."

Klaus smiled. "There's your spirit, love."

"That is not a question."

Klaus nodded. "Why were you so nice to me tonight?" He asked as he sat on her bed.

Caroline looked at him. She started to say because she didn't want to because she had lived through it before and didn't want to see hurt etched on his face, but she couldn't, he wouldn't believe her.

"I told you. I was giving you a chance." She finally replied.

Klaus nodded. He looked in her eyes and asked another question. "Why did you call me Nik this evening?"

Caroline swallowed hard. Her nerves were acting up again. "I don't know what you mean." She replied nervously.

He chuckled. "I think you do know." He replied, leaning forward.

Caroline felt the heat rise on her face. "No, I'm afraid you're mistaken." She answered, shaking her head.

"Caroline, you are avoiding the question." Klaus whispered, urgently.

Caroline sighed, giving in. "I don't know why I called you Nik. It just came into my head." She said solemnly.

Klaus smiled. "Did you truly mean what you said about seeing the world?" He asked.

Caroline looked down at her hands. "Why, are you offering?" She replied quietly.

Klaus smiled. "I'll take you."

"And leave your precious doppelganger and your hybrids behind?" Caroline asked.

Klaus sighed. "If you want me to, I will."

"Why the sudden change of heart, Klaus? I mean, you are supposed to be the big bad hybrid, who kills people, and rips out hearts, who turns innocent people into hybrids for your army, why would you leave it all behind for me?" She asked, hoping it didn't sign her death warrant.

Klaus sat facing her, his face unreadable, which was usually a bad sign. "Because you fight me, you resist, and I enjoy the challenge you give, and you're honest, which is something I haven't had in my life. But most importantly, you fight so hard to hang on to your humanity and I envy that." He replied looking into her eyes with strong emotion.

Caroline felt tears developing behind her eyes, and struggled to get her composure. "You haven't lost your humanity, Klaus. It's still there. You just have to open up to it." She replied, sternly.

Klaus smiled a sad smile. "You bring a little bit out of me every time we are together, love."

Caroline smiled, at the compliment. "I try."

"Why do you try so hard to hold onto your humanity?" He asked, carefully.

"I don't want to be a monster, and holding onto my friends, family, and the little things helps me from becoming that."

"Do you think I'm a monster?" He asked, seriously, his blue eyes burning into hers.

Caroline felt the pounding of her undead heart. She wanted to tell the truth, but at what cost.

"No" She replied.

Klaus looked stunned. He pulled back a little before asking the next question. "Why, you called me the big bad hybrid not two minutes ago, why don't you think I'm a monster?"

Caroline leaned forward her arms wrapping around her drawn up knees. "I have seen your heart, Klaus. I have seen your goodness, and I know you don't like to show it, but maybe someday you will, and I hope to be there when you do."

Klaus looked taken aback. Tears filled his eyes, but he just brushed them aside. No one ever believed in him like that before, except maybe Rebekah. He leaned forward and brushed back her hair, which had fallen down her face.

She sighed, before speaking. "That is what I mean, Klaus. That is your humanity."

They sat there for a few more minutes, talking about the many places Caroline wanted to see, and where Klaus would take her. It was about six in the morning before Caroline told Klaus he had to leave.

"Why, love, I thought you enjoyed my company?" He asked mischievously.

"Klaus, the question of whether or not I enjoy your company will hardly matter when my mom wakes up. She already knows you have a thing for me."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" She asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you have a 'thing' for me?" He asked with a tease in his eye.

Caroline blushed, and decided to answer with a little teasing. "The only thing I have for you now is for you to get out before I throw you out!" She replied.

Klaus chuckled. "Darling, you couldn't even pick me up."

Caroline laughed. "Please, Klaus." She pleaded.

Klaus stood up and bowed with a grin. "I will see you later, Caroline." He replied, seductively.

Caroline nodded, and watched as he turned to leave through the window.

Caroline laughed and covered her face with her hands. She knew she had feelings for Klaus, but sitting with him tonight was the most amazing experience of her life. She flashed back to the day he saved her.

She was alone in the hall running from Alaric. When she suddenly felt arms wrap around her and one wrapping around her mouth, and then she heard his voice, his soothing voice.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay. It's me. You're safe. You're safe."

She suddenly felt completely safe.

"You go straight home. You stay inside. Do you understand?" He paused and turned her around. She looked into his eyes and saw emotions she never thought possible for the hybrid.

"Do you understand?" He asked her again.

She nodded. Caroline couldn't stop gazing into his eyes. She mumbled the only words, which could come into her mouth.

"Thank you"

Klaus had stood there for only a few more seconds gazing into her eyes. She wanted badly for him to kiss her and she would have, but then he sped away, leaving her there in the hall, with his words echoing in her mind.

_Remember._ Caroline snapped back to reality and smiled as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

It was going to be a pleasant day, and she had the big, bad hybrid to thank for it.

Beauty was slowly taming the Beast.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Was it any good? Reviews help me update faster! I hope to get the next chapter up soon.**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Family Moments

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait. I meant to update yesterday, but I had a loong day, and by the time I got around to typing this chapter I was too tired. Well I have a few things to say about this chapter. One, this is not the greatest chapter ever. Two there are no Klaroline scenes, sorry. Three, I had to diviate from the story for just this chapter. No worries, though, the story will be back on track next chapter!**

**Oh and a HUGE THANK YOU to those who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited. It means so much to have all of you read and love my story. It helps me keep on track and to update faster! THANK YOU!**

**Please Review at the end! :)**

* * *

Caroline walked into her kitchen and found her mom standing next to the sink, with her back to her daughter.

"Morning, mom" She replied cheerfully.

Liz turned around and smiled at her glowing daughter. "You are in a good mood this morning."

Caroline nodded with a smile as she reached into the fridge and grabbed a blood bag. Liz watched as her daughter fed. She still couldn't get used to the sight, but her daughter was the same cheerful girl as before, and even better. Since she had become a vampire, Caroline had become a better daughter and person. Liz smiled. She was raised to hate and kill vampires, now her daughter was one, and their relationship was stronger than ever.

"Would the reason have anything to do with the visitor in your room last night?" Liz asked, with a gleam in her eye, as she brought a cup of coffee up to her lips.

Caroline stopped drinking and stared at her mom. "How?" She asked, fear creeping in her eyes.

Liz set down her cup of coffee. "I woke up around four this morning and I heard voices coming from your room. I went to the door and I heard his voice."

"Why didn't you come in?"

Liz shrugged. "I heard you two laughing, and I didn't want to intrude."

"Mom" Caroline replied, with a drawn voice.

"What?"

Caroline stepped towards her mom. She wondered why she didn't hear her mom or better yet smell her. She wrapped her arms around her mother and sighed.

"I love you, mom."

Liz was stunned, but quickly recovered and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I love you too, Caroline."

Caroline pulled back to look at her mom. "Are you okay with Klaus?" She asked."

Liz sighed and looked down. "It will take some getting used to, but I'm getting there." She replied looking back up at her daughter.

Caroline smiled.

"Don't you have school, young lady?" Liz asked, in her scolding voice.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yes, mom, I'm going."

Caroline turned to go, but stopped and gave her mom another hug and a kiss on her check.

Liz hugged her back and watched as her daughter skipped as she left.

Liz picked up her phone and dialed the station.

"Mystic Falls sheriff's department, Lindsey speaking."

"Lindsey, this is Sheriff Forbes. Could you give me the number of the Mikaelson's?"

"Right away, Sheriff."

Liz picked a piece of paper and pen and took down the number. She looked up to see her daughter head for the door.

"Have a good day, Caroline." She called to her daughter.

"You too, mom, love you." Caroline returned as she walked out the door.

Liz sighed and smiled. _Our relationship has gotten better_

She picked up her phone again and dialed the number she had been given. There were three rings before a voice came on the other end.

"Mikaelson residence" It was a masculine gentle voice, Elijah.

"Yes, this is Sheriff Forbes. I was wondering if I could speak with Klaus Mikaelson, please."

"Of course, I'll get him."

Liz only had to wait a few seconds before a second voice came on the other end, Klaus. "What can I do for you, Sheriff?"

"I need to speak to you alone. Could you come by the house in the next hour?" She asked, wondering what in the world was she thinking inviting an Original to her house. _Learning more about the man who has my daughter so happy these past few days, that's why._

"Of course, Sheriff, I will be there." Klaus replied, politely

"Thank you, Klaus." Liz replied.

"You're welcome, Sheriff."

Liz nodded and then hung up before she lost her nerve. She let out a sigh and went into the living room and collapsed on the couch. _What am I going to do?_

**~Klaus POV~**

Klaus hung up the phone and smiled. He knew the sheriff was going to call sooner or later about last night. He had heard her outside Caroline's room, but he knew she was just checking on her daughter, so he didn't say anything. Normally he would have killed a spy, but that was Caroline's mom, and he was trying to get on good terms with her and Caroline, even if that meant he had to change his ways, at least around them.

"What did the Sheriff want?" Elijah asked, walking into the room.

Klaus turned around and faced his brother. "I would have thought you listened, dear brother."

Elijah smiled. "I would not do that to you, brother." He returned.

"I'm sure."

"Would it have anything to do with you leaving last night and not returning until early this morning?"

Klaus smiled. "Have you been keeping tabs on me, brother?" He asked stepping towards Elijah.

Elijah returned the smile. "Only when I should be worried" He replied, sternly.

"Well, you have nothing to be worrying about, dear Elijah." Klaus returned as he started to walk past Elijah.

Elijah grabbed Klaus' arm. "You forget yourself, Elijah." Klaus replied, looking down at Elijah's hand on his arm.

Elijah sighed, but didn't let go of his brother's arm. "Be careful, Klaus. Something doesn't feel right."

Klaus eyed his brother. "You mean about mother." He half asked, half stated.

Elijah nodded. "I have an engagement to attend to, where I hope to find out the truth about mother's intentions. In the meantime, be careful, Klaus." Elijah softly replied, his words lined with concern.

Klaus nodded, actually touched at his brother's concern.

Elijah let go of Klaus' arm and watched as his brother went out the door.

_Don't do anything foolish, brother._

**~Forbes home~**

Liz was still sitting on the couch when she heard a knock at her door. Taking a deep breath, she went and opened the door.

With a faint smile, she moved aside to allow Klaus entrance into her home.

Klaus smiled in return and entered her home. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of jeans and his black sailor jacket with the collar turned up. His beaded necklaces were hanging around his neck.

Liz looked down at her uniform and realized even with his casual clothes he still held an authoritarian gait about him.

"To what do I owe this invitation, dear sheriff?" Klaus asked turning to look at the sheriff.

Liz stood for a second, nervous of having one of the oldest vampires in the world in her home. Finally getting her nerve up, she pointed to her living room. She led the way as Klaus followed. She motioned for the couch she was sitting on before he arrived and she sat in a chair across from the couch.

Klaus sat down with ease and looked at the Sheriff, waiting for her answer.

"I want to know the truth. What are your intentions with my daughter?" Liz asked leaning forward, placing her arms on her knees.

Klaus tilted his head, questioning.

"I want to know if you are using Caroline." Liz asked, finally looking into Klaus' eyes.

His eyes softened and understood her position. He leaned forward and took a deep breath.

"Rest assured, Sheriff, I have no intention of using Caroline."

Liz nodded. "If you were any normal man or boy or whatever you are, I would threaten your life and tell you never to speak to my daughter ever again."

Klaus let out a small chuckle. "If you were any other mother, I would rip your heart out, or compel you to allow me to court your daughter, but you are not any mother. You are the mother of my darling Caroline."

Liz's heart beat faster as spoke of what he would have done if she had been any other mother, but it slowed when he called her daughter his darling.

"You really do care about her, don't you?" Liz asked calmly, waiting for a reaction.

Klaus smiled, and bowed his head.

That movement said it all. Liz smiled and stood up and walked over to Klaus, and sat down next to him.

Klaus turned his head to look at her.

The next movement stunned the both of them. Liz took her hand and gently placed it on Klaus' and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You have my official permission to date my daughter."

"Why?" He asked.

Liz smiled. "Because you make her happy, and I have not seen that in her in a long time. Just promise me you will protect her."

Klaus nodded and placed his free hand on top of Liz's.

"You have my word." He whispered.

At that moment, everything changed.

* * *

**Please Review! Any good? Let me know what you think! Hoping to get the next chapter up and running tonight. Please be patient with me!**

**Until Next Time...**


	6. Remembering II

**Hey guys! Here is the other chapter as promised. It's not as long as the others, but I hope it makes up for the previous one. I have received mixed reviews about that chapter, and I am sorry. I needed a buffer chapter, and that one screamed at me. Again thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites I have received for this story. This makes my writer's heart so happy that you like or love my work.**

**I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!**

* * *

When Caroline got home, her smile had been turned upside down. Her meeting with Damon, Elena, and Stefan had gone exactly like she remembered it. Except this time she didn't complain when they told her to keep Klaus busy tonight.

Caroline huffed as she opened the door. Their plan wouldn't work, but she couldn't tell them that. She smiled at her deception. If only they knew that the Originals didn't drink the champagne, and that she was protecting them. If only they knew the truth about the Originals, and about her.

She entered her house and went straight to her room. She dropped her bags on the floor and threw herself on the bed. She turned her head and looked Klaus' picture. She sighed and slowly her smile came back.

She thought of calling him, but she didn't have his number. She groaned when she remembered last time.

She had just walked into the Grill when she spotted him. She cocked her head up and walked towards him and his brother. She listened to his conversation with Kol.

"I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty little thing."

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." Klaus replied to his brother.

Caroline smiled at his remark. He was defending her, how unlike Klaus.

"Caroline," He called out to her.

"Join us for a drink."

"I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks." She replied, crossing her arms and then turning around and walking out the door, but not before hearing him talk to his brother.

"Isn't she stunning?" He said, making her shiver.

"She certainly looks good walking away from you."

"I take that as a challenge."

Caroline smiled and continued to walk outside.

"Caroline!" He called out to her, following her out the door.

She stopped and turned to face him. "Be serious? Take a hint."

"Don't be angry, love. We had a little spat. I'm over it already."

"Oh, well I'm not." She replied with venom.

"Well, how can I acquit myself?" Caroline thought he could draw another painting or something, but instead she shot him down.

"You with your expensive jewelry and romantic drawings can leave me alone." She replied as she turned to go.

"Oh, come on. Take a chance, Caroline. Talk to me, come on, get to know me." He sat down on the bench. "I dare you."

The magic words, Caroline could never turn down a dare. She sat down beside him.

"Fine, so what do you want to talk about?" She asked, nervously.

"I wanna talk about you."

She scoffed at him; not really believing a word he said, until he continued.

"Your hopes, your dreams; everything you want in life."

Caroline looked at him, and laughed and watched as his eyes lit up at the sound of her laughter. She knew then that Klaus was different from the rest of the men she had known in her life. Still she shot him down.

"Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

"Well, that's why I like you." He had said.

That stunned her into silence, no boy or man ever wanted to hear about her life or even cared enough not to give up.

_Remember_.

Caroline groaned. "I know. I know. Remember," She paused looking up at the ceiling. "Will you quit telling me what to remember?" She hollered into the space.

"Remember what, love?"

Caroline sat up and found Klaus leaning against her doorframe.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?"

Klaus stepped further into the room.

"I came to see you, love. Actually I came to see your mother."

Caroline felt fear grip her undead soul. "My mother?"

Klaus nodded. "She called and asked to speak to me. I was here when you came home."

"Why were you meeting my mother?" Caroline demanded, standing up to meet his gaze.

Klaus stepped forward to face off Caroline, making it very hard for her to breath.

"She wanted to know what my intentions were with you."

Caroline stepped back. Her mother was worried about her. She closed her eyes, mainly to keep from looking into his blue ones.

"Caroline, look at me," He replied softly.

Caroline opened her eyes. "What?" She asked sternly.

He smiled. "I have no intention of hurting your mother. I had a nice chat with her and I assured her that I would never hurt you or her."

Caroline sighed in relief.

"You really think that low of me?" He asked, disappointed.

Caroline looked up at him, and answered with a hand to his face.

"Not anymore, Klaus, not anymore."

* * *

**I know, I know I left with kind of a cliffhanger, but I felt it needed to end there. The next chapter will be like the ext episode, and get to the plot. Will Caroline tell Klaus his mother's plan? Will she ever find out who the voice belongs to? Will she be able to completely save him? Will the gang disrupt her plans?**

**Some questions will be answered next chapter, and some will be continued.**

**Let me know what you think! Was it any good? Are you still enjoying it? Let me know! Reviews help me update faster! Hope to get the next chapter up soon.**

**Until Next Time...**


	7. The Voice and Revelations

**Hey guys! I know it has almost been a week since I updated and I am soo sorry, but it seems that everytime I tried to sit down and write this chapter something always came up.**

**Few things before I begin, there are no Klaroline scenes in this chapter, except the flashbacks, but don't worry they'll be back together next chapter. This is a revelations chapter. Almost everything will be explained in this chapter, hopefully. Kudos for those of you who guessed on the who the voice is, I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**A BIG THANK YOU to those of you who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story. It makes me so happy to know that my story is being enjoyed by you.**

**Remember to please review at the end, all you have to do is click that blue button at the end! Thank you! :)**

* * *

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked Klaus as he stood up from the bench.

He turned to her. "What did you do?" He demanded.

Caroline stood up. "Nothing" She replied innocently.

"What did you do?" He demanded, grabbing her arms hard and giving her a shake.

"I didn't do anything. Stop it" She replied, looking at him and seeing the hurt and betrayal on his face.

Caroline instantly regretted taking part in this plan.

_Remember _flashed in her mind once again as she sat on the steps of her porch. Pretty soon Esther would figure out her little plan didn't work, and then she would try to find out why.

Caroline dropped her hands in her face and felt tears pour from her eyes. What was she going to do next?

"Caroline"

Caroline looked up to see Bonnie standing in front of her with her grimoire in her arms.

"Hey, Bonnie, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked, wiping the traces of tears from her eyes.

Bonnie motioned to the space next to Caroline. Caroline nodded.

Bonnie sat down and placed the grimoire beside her, and turned to face Caroline.

"Caroline, we need to talk." Bonnie began, looking at Caroline carefully.

Caroline waited.

Bonnie let out a sigh. "I had this all worked out in my head, and now I can't even get the words out." She began, moving her eyes away from Caroline.

Caroline watched as her best friend began to nervously rub her hands on her jeans.

"Bonnie, what is it?"

Bonnie took a deep breath, and quickly answered. "I'm the one who sent you here."

Caroline was stunned, to say the least. "Do you mind running that by me again?"

Bonnie gathered her courage and faced her friend. "I'm the one who sent you back in time."

Caroline flashed back to the voice. It was a different voice than Bonnie's, but why was she saying it was her who sent her back.

"That's funny, Bonnie."

"I'm not joking, Caroline. I sent you here to help me."

"I thought I was here for Klaus, to make things right with him."

Bonnie nodded. "You are, but you are also here to help me stop our idiotic friends from doing something foolish."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked, not entirely sure what Bonnie meant.

"Care, you just remembered."

Caroline looked away from her friend and pondered what Bonnie had just said. Anger began to fill her body and she jerked her head around and stood up from the porch and stormed inside.

Bonnie sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be easy, and stood up to follow Caroline inside the house.

"Care, I know this is hard for you to understand." Bonnie began as she followed Caroline into the living room.

Caroline spun around to face her.

"No, Bonnie this all very simple to understand, you bring me back here thinking I'm supposed to make things right with Klaus, but instead you brought me here to help you stop our stupid friends from doing something crazy."

Bonnie hesitantly took a step towards Caroline.

"I did bring you back here to make things right with Klaus. Would let me explain?"

"There is nothing to explain, Bonnie. I am just an acceptable loss, isn't that what Damon calls me. You used me, Bonnie."

"I did not use you, Caroline." Bonnie spat back. "And the Salvatores don't know anything about this." She added, looking down.

"And why not? This was their plan right."

"No, it wasn't their plan."

Caroline crossed her arms, and glared at her friend. "Well, then, who's plan was it?"

Bonnie sat down on the couch, placed the grimoire on the table, and then leaned forward. "It was my plan, Caroline." She replied, defeated.

Caroline looked at her friend closely. Bonnie was worn and tired. Her usual cheerful disposition had been replaced with seriousness. Caroline sighed and sat down next to her friend.

"Why, Bonnie? Why all the cryptic messages about helping Klaus change, and all that crap?" She asked softly.

Bonnie looked up. "Caroline, we know what the future holds. We've seen it. I've seen the worst part of it. After you left, Mystic Falls wasn't the same. Elena still had her love triangle going on, and Jeremy was, well, he took up Alaric's old life."

"You mean he…" Caroline couldn't finish the sentence.

Bonnie nodded. "He became a vampire hunter. The one thing Elena didn't want him to be, but naturally he didn't hunt Elena or the Salvatores."

Caroline nodded. "What about you, Bonnie?"

Bonnie smiled. "With Jeremy busy with his vampire hunting, I found myself alone. Elena would call every now and then, but only when they needed a spell or something, and when you left I felt really alone."

"Bonnie, I'm sorry, but I had to leave. There was nothing left for me in Mystic Falls. I couldn't stay knowing Klaus was dead, and Elena still being Elena, and Tyler gone."

Bonnie placed her hand on top of Caroline's. "That's why I sent you back, Caroline, although I did have a little help."

"The dead witches"

Bonnie nodded. "Caroline, I saw the way you looked when you around Klaus before, you were happy even if you didn't want to admit it then. I also saw the way he was around you. Caroline, you brought out the human side of him. I know the rest of us weren't very supportive of Klaus, and would have given you hell if you had followed your feelings, but I won't, not after what I know. Caroline, you are Klaus' only hope at redemption. You can bring out his humanity. Now I know he won't change overnight, but I know you won't give up on him." She replied, sincerely.

Caroline felt tears forming in her eyes, and when she couldn't hold them in, they poured from her eyes. These weren't sad tears, these were happy tears. She began to laugh, harder and harder. Bonnie smiled and began to laugh with her friend. They laughed until they couldn't stand it anymore.

Caroline wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks and stifled another laugh. Bonnie did the same.

"What exactly am I to stop our friends from doing?" Caroline asked, when her voice returned.

Bonnie looked at her seriously. "You have to help me stop them from helping Esther and to keep them from killing Finn."

"Why? With the death of Finn, we found out about the bloodline."

"Caroline, if Finn dies, that is the beginning of the chain of events that started this whole mess."

"Well, how am I supposed to stop them from killing Finn? They have a plan for tonight, Bonnie. They want me to distract Klaus so they can kill all of the Originals at once. I can't go through with that plan Bonnie. I can't bear to betray Klaus, not again."

"Let me worry about tonight, Care. You just concentrate on Klaus for tonight. Besides you stopped them from drinking the champagne, so they are not linked, so the plan won't work."

"But what about Esther? If she finds out what happened and that it was me?" Caroline asked fear creeping in her voice.

Bonnie smiled "Let me worry about Esther."

Caroline looked skeptical. "Bonnie, no offense, but how can you possibly take down a thousand year old witch? Especially since your ancestor protected her all those years."

Bonnie smiled and reached for the grimoire. She opened its pages and flipped to the page with right incantation on it.

"This is how." She replied pointing to the page with a smile.

Caroline leaned forward and read the incantation and her eyes widened.

"Are you sure this will work?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie nodded. "It has to or else we are completely screwed."

Caroline laughed. "You sounded like Damon just now."

Bonnie grimaced. "My life's ambition" She replied.

Caroline leaned over and gave her friend a hug. "Thanks, Bonnie, thanks for sending me back her to make things right."

Bonnie sighed with happiness and returned the hug. "That's what friends are for." She replied, and then pulled back. "Now let's go pick out the outfit you are going to wear tonight to bring Klaus to his knees."

Caroline giggled and stood up with Bonnie's hand in hers and together they ran, human speed, to Caroline's room.

* * *

**Will Bonnie and Caroline succeed in their plan? What did the grimoire say? Who or what is their secret weapon? Will Caroline really save Klaus? Will he ever know the truth? Find out some of the answers next chapter! Kudos for those of you who guess!**

******I hope you are not disappointed on who the voice belongs to.** Please review! They help me update faster! Hopefully I will have the next chapter finished soon!

**Until Next Time...**


	8. The Night and Revelations II

**Okay guys! Bear with me, this chapter has a little surprise in it! I'm not sure how you will handle it, some of you may like it some may not. Let me know! I tried to stay true to the characters especially Klaus and Caroline.**

**A BIG THANK YOU to those who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited you have sincerely made my day!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

After two hours of going through her closet with Bonnie to find the perfect outfit for tonight, Caroline finally found the perfect one. She decided to wear her skinny jeans with a blue, sleeveless top. It was a little on the casual side, but Caroline knew this would catch Klaus' eye, and Bonnie completely agreed.

The top was form fitting, but comfortable and had a V-neck at the top. It came down to the top of her pockets on her jeans. She decided to wear her black knee high boots, and when she was done she looked into the mirror and smiled. Bonnie smiled at her friend, and knew this would be a very special night.

"You look perfect, Care." She replied, as Caroline checked herself out in the mirror.

"Really, Bonnie, you don't think this outfit is too casual." She asked nervously.

"Care, any outfit would attract Klaus, and you know it."

Caroline nodded. "I just wanted tonight to be…" She trailed off, and looked down.

Bonnie stepped closer to her friend. "Caroline, what's wrong?"

"What if everything goes wrong? What if Damon and the others do go after Kol tonight? I can't go through that again. When Klaus looked at me last time, that I had betrayed him, I felt my heart was going to rip to pieces. Bonnie, I care for him deeply, more than I have ever cared about anyone else. I can't see that hurt again. I won't, Bonnie." She declared with determination.

Bonnie wrapped her arm around Caroline. "Care, everything is going to be alright. We have a plan remember, a good plan. Besides everything is not going to go the same way as last time, we saw to that, remember."

Caroline nodded. "I guess it's just my insecurities getting the best of me again." She stated with a small laugh.

"Care, I know this will work. It has to, or else everything we have done up until now has failed."

Caroline hugged her friend. "No pressure, huh, Bon." She said trying to light the mood.

Bonnie smiled and gave her fake serious look. "No pressure."

They laughed for a few minutes, and then looked at the time.

"We better get going. Damon's plan is supposed to go down in two hours." Caroline said, turning to get her black jacket. She paused as she looked at it. It looked similar to Klaus' sailor jacket. Caroline smiled as she thought of him in that jacket.

Bonnie stepped towards Caroline and gave a teasing look. "Should I leave you and the jacket alone for few minutes?"

Caroline laughed and rolled her eyes. "You are terrible, Bonnie Bennett." She said as she slipped her jacket on, and headed out the door.

They got into Caroline's car and drove to the Grill. They laughed and joke for some of the way, but for most of the way they were going over their plan to thwart Esther's and the Salvatore's.

Caroline felt Bonnie was hiding something as they discussed the plan so just as they pulled into a parking spot, she asked the question.

"What are you not telling me, Bonnie?" She asked as she turned off her car and then turned to face her.

"What are you talking about, Care? I have told you everything."

"Then why do I feel like you are leaving out something. Something that I think I should know."

Bonnie sighed and looked down; she waited a few minutes before answering. "It's about my mom."

"What about your mom?"

"If we do this, Caroline, there is a chance she won't become a vampire."

"Well, that's good isn't it? Isn't that what you wanted?" Caroline asked quietly.

Bonnie hesitated. "I thought it was. I mean becoming a vampire went against everything she ever believed in, but afterwards we became closer than ever before. I don't know what will happen if she doesn't turn, Caroline. I want my mom, but I also want her remain human."

Caroline watched as her friend fought the tears coming down her face. "I know how you feel."

Bonnie stopped and looked at her friend.

"Some small part of me wishes that I could have remained human, but since I became a vampire I have become a better person, and not to mention my relationship with my mom has completely improved. We are closer now than we were before."

Bonnie smiled, and grasped Caroline's hand. "I guess we all have mom issues."

Caroline smiled and nodded. She looked up just in time to see Klaus and Kol walking towards the Grill.

She motioned her head to them and Bonnie turned to look.

"Showtime" Bonnie said, with a nervous smile.

Caroline nodded and stepped out of the car, followed by Bonnie.

Their plan for tonight was simple. Caroline would take Klaus outside, just like last time, and Bonnie would take care of Kol. To accomplish the last part of the plan, Bonnie had to dress appropriately. She Kol was a ladies man, or so he thought, and she also knew he was one of the most deadly of the Originals. She had to be careful around him. All she had to do was keep him away from the rest of the gang. Now that couldn't be too hard, could it?

They entered the Grill and looked up at the bar. The brothers had just received their drinks and were facing the crowd. Caroline focused on their conversation and Bonnie stayed close.

"Now that one, I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty little thing." Kol replied to his brother.

Caroline watched intently as Klaus stiffened at his brother's words and waited for him to speak.

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." He replied, and Caroline smiled. She was beginning to really love this protective side of Klaus.

"Now, brother, I wouldn't try anything on your little play thing, but I would definitely give her friend a try." He said deviously.

Caroline suddenly felt protective of Bonnie at that moment.

"Be careful, brother, she is a Bennett witch. I wouldn't try anything if I were you." Klaus said matter of fact.

Kol straightened up at Klaus' words.

Caroline suddenly eased up; knowing that Bonnie was a Bennett made her feel very calm at that moment. Kol wouldn't dare try anything on a Bennett witch, unless he was really suicidal.

Caroline let out a chuckle. Bonnie looked at her curiously. Caroline leaned over and whispered what the brothers had just said. Bonnie laughed.

The brothers looked over at them wondering what had tickled the girls fancy. Caroline and Bonnie made their way over to the boys.

"Caroline" Klaus called.

Caroline stopped, as did Bonnie. "What do you want?" She asked, folding her arms.

"Would you join us for a drink?"

Caroline pretended to think about it. "I would rather die of thirst, but thanks anyway." She looked over at Bonnie. "I'm going to step outside. It's just too crowded in here for my liking." Bonnie nodded and Caroline turned to walk away.

"Isn't she stunning?" Klaus asked his brother, making Caroline shiver at his tone.

"She certainly looks good walking away from you." Kol retorted.

"I take that as a challenge." Klaus replied finishing his drink and following Caroline out the door.

Bonnie walked up to the bar and ordered a coke. She felt eyes on her the entire time, and smiled because she knew who was watching her.

"It's been a long time, Bonnie." Kol said, walking up beside her and leaning on the counter.

"You know you do a pretty good job at lying." Bonnie replied back to him, taking her coke and drinking some.

"So do you. I see you haven't told Caroline the complete truth, yet." Kol said, his eyes tracing where Caroline and his brother went just a few minutes ago.

Bonnie looked up at him. "I told her part of the truth. I just left you out of it."

"How thoughtful of you, remind me to send a thank you card."

"Kol, you could at least pretend you don't know me."

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Kol replied, seductively.

Bonnie shivered, and she turned to face him. "Kol, we came here to save your brothers, and to prevent your mother from trying something else. The least you could do is pretend to be yourself." She replied with a slight grin.

Kol returned the grin. "I do, when I'm around my family and others, but it is extremely difficult to be what I was when I'm around you, love. Especially knowing what I know now."

Bonnie sighed. _How did I ever fall for him?_

Caroline walked across the street, and smiled when she heard him following her.

"Caroline," He called after her.

She stopped and turned to face him. "What do you want, Klaus?" She asked.

"I just want to talk to you." He replied coming to a stop in front of her.

She took a deep breath. "We did talk, last night remember. We stayed up all night talking. I thought you were done."

Klaus smiled. "Yes we did talk, and I will remember that night for the rest of my existence, but I'm not done." He replied stepping closer to her.

She felt her knees grow weaker as he closed the proximity between them. She took a step back.

He held up his hands and sat down on the bench.

"Take a chance, Caroline. Come on, get to know me. I dare you." He replied with a smile. _Oh god, what a killer smile._

She sighed and sat down. She turned to face him. "What exactly do you want to talk about that we haven't already talked about?"

"I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything"

Caroline smiled. "We talked about all of that last night, and just to be clear, I am too smart to be seduced by you." She added raising her finger at him like a mother scolding a child.

Klaus smiled. "Well, that's why I like you."

Caroline smiled and turned her head away from him. She knew if she continued to look at him she would be seduced. She couldn't allow that, not yet. She wanted to get to know him first.

"Why can't we talk about you, Klaus?"

"What do you want to know, love?"

"Everything" She replied, hoping she didn't sound like she was breaking.

Klaus' demeanor changed with that statement. "Why, love? Do you want to know because your friends sent you here to learn my weaknesses? Do you want to learn how to kill me?" He thundered; hurt penetrating his voice and face.

Caroline was broken. She had been determined not to bring that look on his face, and now she blew it. How was she going to rectify this? Caroline looked around to make sure no one was watching, not one of the gang anyway. She took a deep breath of courage and knelt down in front of Klaus.

He watched as she took his hands in hers. She looked up at him with the softest look she could muster.

"Do you remember this afternoon, when you came over to speak mom?" She waited until he nodded before she continued. "Do you remember when you asked if I still thought low of you?" He nodded again. "Do you remember what I told you?" He slowly nodded, wondering where this was going. "What did I say?"

Klaus eyed her carefully. "You said, 'not anymore'." He whispered.

Caroline nodded. "Klaus, I want to get to know you. I don't care what my friends want. They may hate me for giving you a second chance, because of everything you have done to them, but I don't care. I want to get to know you. I want to know your dreams, your desires, what your favorite thing in the world is, or what your favorite century is." She paused and smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "I want to know you, Klaus. I want to know the real you, not the hybrid making my friends lives miserable. This is of my own desire, not theirs. I want you to understand something else, Klaus; I would never, ever hurt you." She finished, her tears breaking the barriers of her eyes.

Klaus sat there and watched as the blond beauty spilled the truth. He took in her words and felt them sink into his soul. He felt tears threaten, but he held them back. He remembered his father's words before Klaus killed him.

"No one could ever love you boy!" He had said, and Klaus' heart had torn in two. All he had wanted was someone to understand him, to love him eternally. He knew Rebekah did, and his brothers, but that was family love. He wanted someone like this gorgeous creature kneeling in front of him. He watched as she waited for him to respond to her words.

He relinquished one of his hands, and raised it to her face. He gently brushed a strand of her hair, and placed it gently behind her ear.

"You constantly surprise me, Miss Mystic Falls." He whispered, with a small smile.

Caroline sighed. "So do you, Mr. Mikaelson." She answered.

Klaus smiled at the formality. "Caroline, I'm sorry for thinking you would betray me. I have been betrayed so much in my life; I couldn't bear the thought of you betraying me."

"Well," Caroline began, getting back to her seat beside him. "I suppose you are forgiven." She replied with a light smile.

Klaus smiled. "What can I do to acquit myself?"

Caroline thought about it as she did before, but this time she wasn't going to tell him to leave her alone. She was going to tell him something completely different.

"You can begin with taking a walk with me." She replied slowly standing up in front of him.

Klaus smiled, and stood up beside her. "I would be honored, Caroline." He replied with a slight bow.

Caroline gave a small curtsy and giggled as she turned to walk away from the Grill. Klaus gave a small chuckle and followed her to wherever she wanted to go.

Standing in the door of Grill were two people who had been watching the scene with interest. Kol turned to look at Bonnie and smiled.

"I think my brother has finally met his match." He whispered in her ear.

Bonnie nodded. "I completely agree. Now let's find Elijah, we have a lot of explaining to do." She whispered to him.

Kol nodded and inwardly cringed. How was Elijah going to take this news? That their mother was plotting their demise? That he was from the future?

"Oh god, I'm dead." He whispered.

Bonnie stopped and turned to him. They had entered the alleyway and were away from everyone.

"Kol, we are not going to tell him the complete truth, not yet. He can't know that we are from the future. Do you understand?"

Kol nodded, but fear was still in his eyes. It was one thing keeping this from the rest of his siblings, especially Klaus, but from Elijah. Elijah was his big brother. He was the eldest of the bunch and had authority.

"Kol, don't worry. Elijah will understand. Besides we are just telling him about your mother." She replied as she touched his arm to reassure him.

Kol relaxed under her touch. Like Caroline was to his brother, Bonnie was to him. They had found each other in dark times. He had just lost his brother, and she had lost her best friend and her mother. When they had met he had wanted to kill her for taking part in the desiccation of his brother, but when she told him she had tried to save Klaus, Kol spared her life. They had spent the rest of the day talking about their pain. Her so-called boyfriend was hardly around anymore, and she needed someone to talk to. So did he. The more they talked, the more they began to care for each other. Bonnie began to see the Kol no one got to see, and began to understand Caroline's plight with Klaus. That was when she began to formulate a plan to make things right for all of them. She was going to save Kol's brother, Finn, from Damon and the rest of the gang. She was going to stop Esther, and save her mother. She was going to make sure Caroline got her happy ending, and she was going to have hers too.

* * *

**Okay guys, what did you think? Was it good? Please let me know. I am currently working on the next chapter and it should be up in the next hour! Remember to review! They keep going! **

**Until Next Time...**


	9. Saving the Originals

**Okay first off, THANK YOU to those of you who review so quickly after I uploaded the last chapter. It means alot. **

**I know I sprung a new twist on you, but it just came to me, and I like the idea of Kol and Bonnie. I think they are cute. To answer some of your questions, yes Kol and Bonnie are like Caroline. They only remember. They are not really from the future. I might have let it slip in the previous chapter, my mistake. I apologize for making the Klaus and Caroline relationship so sugary in the previous chapter. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Also, there is a new character. I have actually been playing with this idea for awhile. Let me know what you think.**

**Any who, I'll quit babbling and let you guys read this chapter! Remember let me know what you think.**

* * *

Somewhere in the forest of Mystic Falls, a witch was beginning a spell, and began to feel something was completely wrong. She watched as her son eyed her, and she turned away.

"The spell is not working." Esther replied.

Finn looked at his mother and began to understand why.

"The spell should be working. I watched as they took a sip from the blood champagne." She replied trying to figure out what had happened.

Finn began to back away from his mother and looked into the forest.

"Someone is coming, mother."

Esther turned to see Elijah, Kol, Niklaus, Bonnie, and Caroline walking towards her and Finn.

After Kol and Bonnie told Elijah what was happening, Elijah went in search for Niklaus. Bonnie had told him where he and Caroline were, so it was pretty easy to find them.

Elijah had explained to Klaus their mother's plan, and Klaus wanted Caroline to go home, and told her this was something he and his brothers had to handle.

Caroline, being Caroline, refused to leave him. Klaus had given in, not understanding her devotion when she was resistant to him at the beginning, it was something he would have to ask about later, and together with Elijah, Kol, and Bonnie, they had set out to stop Esther.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Klaus asked stepping forward.

"I have no choice, Niklaus. I have spent a thousand years thinking about what I have done. I turned you into monsters, and now I intend to rid the world of my mistake. You have proved to me that you have no humanity left in you, and I can't bear the thought of letting you live and wreak havoc on the world. I'm sorry, but this is my only choice." Esther replied, tearfully. She looked at her sons and then noticed the young women with them.

"I remember you." She replied to Caroline, stepping forward.

Klaus turned to Caroline and stepped in front of her, protectively.

"You were at the ball last night were you not?" Esther asked.

Caroline nodded, gripping Klaus' arm.

"You care for my son, don't you?"

Caroline looked at Klaus, who was staring at his mother. "I do."

"You think you can change him from what he is?"

Caroline, getting bolder with each statement, lifted her head higher. "I do."

"You are wasting your time, my dear. Niklaus will never change. I have watched him for a thousand years, and he never changed. He terrorizes, threatens. He daggered his own flesh and blood for centuries, and ripped my own heart from my chest. He will kill you too when he has finished with you." Esther stated.

Caroline let go of Klaus' arm and stepped around him. Klaus tried to grab her arm, but Bonnie stopped him. He looked at her and she shook her head.

"You think you know your son. You don't. Yes he daggered his family, but that is because he didn't want to be alone. It was all because his father hunted him down for centuries. His father didn't love him, not like a father should, and did you ever stand up and defend Klaus when Mikael would mistreat him? He only wants to be loved. You never gave him that. So how can you stand there and say he has never changed when you never gave him a chance. You call yourself his mother, but you are just the woman who gave him life and then took it away. When I was turned into a vampire, I thought my mother was going to hate me for becoming the thing she hated the most, but instead she learned to accept me and love me for who I am not what I am. You never gave Klaus a chance, not even to the rest of your children." Caroline ranted at Esther.

Esther took a step towards the enraged blonde. "You speak boldly, but my son has no humanity left in him."

"Yes, he does. He shows me every minute of every day. He cares for me. He listens to me, and okay yes there are times I want to punch his lights out, that doesn't stop me from caring. His humanity is there; you just have to give him a chance." Caroline replied, not backing down.

She didn't turn around to look at Klaus; if she had she would have noticed tears in his eyes at this proclamation. She truly was special to take up for him.

Esther noticed the tears and realized this young girl was right, but it was too late.

"It doesn't matter what you say, young one. I am a witch and I have to protect nature, and the balance of nature."

"I'm afraid you're wrong." Bonnie spoke up finally.

Esther turned to look at her. "You are a Bennett."

Bonnie nodded. "You're spell won't work, Esther. Your children did not drink the champagne."

Esther looked shocked. She turned to Finn, who remained quiet the entire time.

"I saw them drink."

"We pretended to drink, mother." Kol replied.

"Why? How did you know?" Esther asked.

"I suspected you were not truthful in your quick forgiveness of Klaus." Elijah replied stepping forward.

"And that caused you not to drink the champagne?" Esther asked.

Klaus shook his head. "We were asked not to drink."

Esther looked at her children and then the young women. "You asked them. I knew I couldn't trust that doppelgänger." She replied.

"Elena didn't tell us." Bonnie replied. "She wanted this to work as much as you do. We found out another way." Bonnie finished, not giving much away.

"How?" Esther inquired.

Caroline looked at Bonnie, and answered the question. "Magic" She smiled at Bonnie and Bonnie smiled back. Kol stepped up beside Bonnie and placed his hand gently on Bonnie's back.

Caroline noticed the movement and was stunned, but quickly recovered. She made a mental note to ask later. She turned to look at Esther.

Esther's face began to turn to anger. Her plan was ruined. All she had was binding her children together and killing them, now what did she have.

She turned to Finn, and found him walking over to his brothers.

"I'm sorry, Elijah." She heard him say to his brother.

Elijah nodded and clapped his brother's shoulder. Finn walked over to Kol and then to Klaus.

Klaus nodded, but didn't say a word. Finn knew it would take a while before he was completely forgiven by his brother.

Esther fumed, and then noticed Bonnie holding a book. She looked closer and noticed what the book was, her eyes widened.

Bonnie opened the book and began to read the incantation she had showed Caroline just hours before. The brothers looked at each other wondering what she was doing. Caroline stepped back and reached for Klaus' hand. He looked down at her and gave her a questioning look. Caroline shook her head and motioned towards the fire. Klaus turned his head and looked at the fire.

Something was coming. Esther stared in shock and stepped back as if to run, but she couldn't. Her feet would not move.

"No! You can't! No one can summon her! You can't do this!" Esther screamed at the Bennett witch.

Bonnie continued to chant. Her strength was waning. Kol watched with worry. He touched her and closed his eyes. Bonnie began to feel her strength returning. Caroline watched with concern as her friend's strength wavered, but relief flooded her as she watched it return because of Kol.

When Bonnie stopped chanting, everyone looked into the fire and saw a young woman in her thirties standing in center. She was wearing a long flowing dress and she was looking at Esther.

"No, it can't be." Esther whispered in fear.

"What have you done, Esther?" The woman demanded.

"I was trying to right a wrong I committed years ago."

The woman stepped towards Esther. Esther shrunk in her place.

"You know the laws. I was very clear about them when I sent you back. You broke the laws, and now you must pay."

"Please, Lily, I was trying to right nature."

"Nature was right. When you created vampires a thousand years ago, nature compensated by creating me and now you have disturbed that balance. You know the penalty for messing with nature."

Esther nodded fearfully.

Lily stepped forward and grasped Esther's head between her hands. Lily closed her eyes and Esther screamed.

When Lily stepped away, Esther was crying on the ground.

"You will spend the rest of your natural life as a human, with no powers and no family. Your family will shun you as you have shunned them. Only when you have truly grasped the concept of family and learned to love your family for what you have turned them into will you be whole again."

Esther nodded in understanding and remained on the ground.

Lily turned around and examined the five standing on the other side of her. Caroline took that time to really look at her. She had blonde hair and piercing green eyes. If she didn't know any better she could have been her twin.

"You must be the Bennett witch, Bonnie. I have heard about you." Lily spoke gently with a warm smile.

Bonnie nodded.

Caroline noticed the Mikaelson's had taken a step back when Lily approached. She looked down at her empty hand and realized Klaus had let go of it. She felt empty.

She looked up to find Lily standing in front of her eyeing her carefully.

"You must be Caroline." She asked with a serious look.

Caroline swallowed hard, and softly spoke. "Yes"

Lily chuckled. "There is nothing to be afraid of my dear. I am not here to hurt you. I came only for Esther." She replied with distain.

"What did you do to her?" Caroline asked.

Lily gave a sad smile. "I took away her magic. She can no longer harm the original family."

"Thank you" Caroline replied softly and sincerely.

Lily smiled. "I can see why Niklaus is taken with you."

Caroline blushed.

Bonnie stepped towards Lily and Caroline, Kol following behind along with Elijah, Finn, and Klaus.

"My work here is done. I must return." Lily stated nodding to the five before her. "If you ever need me again, just use this." Lily handed Caroline a medallion with an emblem of a lily flower and a sword. "It would be much safer than magic." Lily replied nodding to Bonnie.

She paused and leaned forward to Caroline and softly whispered in her ear. "Good luck with him, he's tough."

Caroline smiled and Lily turned and stepped into the fire. She raised her hands and chanted an incantation and then the fire engulfed her and she disappeared.

They looked across the fire to see that Esther had disappeared.

"I don't think we have seen the last of mother." Elijah stated. "What possessed you to call upon the enforcer?" He asked looking at Bonnie and Kol.

Bonnie held up the grimoire. "I found the incantation last night. It was written by my ancestor, your mother's mentor. She said that when Esther created you, she had to do something to protect nature. So she created the enforcer to make sure nature stayed in balance. It was written that only a Bennett and an original can call the enforcer."

"That was why Kol had to help you." Caroline added.

Bonnie nodded. "I knew we couldn't stop Esther on our own, so I consulted the grimoire."

Elijah nodded in understanding. "No matter what you did, you did save us. I am eternally in your debt, Miss Bennett." He bowed and turned and walked away.

Finn stepped forward. "I don't know what possessed me to go along with mother's plan, but I thank you for stopping it." He replied sadly.

Caroline knew exactly why he wanted to die, and she also knew that soon he wouldn't be sad anymore. She smiled at that thought.

She walked over and gave her friend a hug and whispered. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and Kol let out a chuckle. Caroline stepped back and turned to Klaus, but he wasn't there. She searched the site and finally found him sitting on a log not too far away from them. She glanced at Bonnie. Bonnie smiled and nodded, and headed back to town with Kol walking beside her.

Caroline took a deep breath and walked over to Klaus.

"Klaus, are you okay?" She asked, coming to stand in front of him.

He looked up and she saw the sadness in his eyes. "Both of my parents have tried to kill me, one out of hatred and the other because of regret."

Caroline hopped on the log and laid her hand on his arm.

"The only person who has not tried to kill me so far is you." He replied quietly.

Caroline didn't know what to say. "Well, I can't say that I have thought about it a time or two." She replied teasingly.

Klaus looked up into her eyes. "Why did you defend me tonight?"

Caroline sighed. "You heard me tell your mom, and I told you before. I'm giving you a chance."

"Is that the only reason?" Klaus asked with a light tease in his eyes.

"If you are waiting for me to say I love you, you are wasting your precious time. I care about you Klaus, but that's all." She huffed.

Klaus smiled. At least she cared that was enough for him. He remembered the words she spoke to his mother tonight. She defended him; she even went so far as to say she cared about him to his mother.

"Well then we just have to rectify that won't we?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, Nik" She teased.

"You said it again, love." He replied with a smile.

Caroline turned to him. "I said what."

"You called me Nik."

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about."

"Caroline, don't play this game again." Klaus replied, clearly irritated.

Caroline bowed her head and sighed. "Okay, I let it slip."

"Why does it sound like you regret it?"

Caroline lifted her head and looked at the stars. "I don't regret it. I just don't want to go very fast with this relationship."

"Oh, we are in a relationship now are we?"

"Don't get too excited." She retorted.

Klaus nodded.

"Serious moment, I have had relationship after relationship and none of them worked because it felt like I was rushing through it. First with Damon, which I really don't want to get into right now, and then there was Matt, who will always be my first love, but I felt like we were friends who just hopped into a relationship and then when he couldn't handle what I am; he broke up with me. Third was Tyler, but then your freakish sire bond with him ruined what any hope I had with him, but besides that I thought that he was only after one thing from me. Now with you, I don't know what I feel, Klaus. I care about you. I want to get to know you, but I don't want to jump into anything, not yet."

Klaus listened with intense seriousness. "You asked me what my dreams were." He began, but was interrupted.

"I might have spoken too soon, Klaus. It might be too soon to know everything about your dreams and such. Don't be offended or anything, I want to know them, but I think we should just talk about favorite color and small things like that before anything big. Okay" She finished, holding up her hands in front of him.

Klaus sighed and nodded. Just when he thought he had gained a foothold, she pushes him back to where only his toe is in the door. He would never understand women.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Did you like Lily or not? Let me know what you think. Review help me update faster.**

**Until Next Time...**


	10. Broken Necks

**Hey guys so sorry for the late update, but I wouldn't go to bed before I finished this chapter! It's almost five in the morning and I'm exhausted, but any who I finished it! Yah! Since I have strayed from the storyline a little, I am deviating from the episodes. Don't worry the Finn storyline is coming up though! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**THANK YOU to all of you who have alerted, favorited and especially reviewed this story. I can't tell you how happy I am to find out you all enjoy this story! THANK YOU! You all keep me going! :) (Almost to 100 reviews! Keep 'em coming!)**

* * *

It was early the next morning when Bonnie heard someone knocking, rather harshly, at her door. She suspected who the visitor was, but when she opened the door, she looked into the angry blue eyes of Damon Salvatore.

"What do you want, Damon?" She asked leaning against the door, careful not to cross the doorway.

"What the hell did you do?" He demanded leaning as far as he could.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She answered sourly.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, not backing down. "I have nothing to say to you, Damon. Now I suggest you get off my porch before I force you off."

"You know, little miss witch, sooner or later I am going to find out everything and when I do."

"You'll what, Damon. Kill me. You know I will kill you long before you even try, and you know I can. Now leave me alone."

"You heard her, Damon." A voice came from behind Damon. He turned around to find Caroline coming up the walk. "Leave her alone."

"Well if it isn't Vampire Barbie, I heard your boyfriend's back in town." He replied with a smirk, walking towards Caroline.

Caroline folded her arms across her chest, careful not to show any emotion.

"Ex-boyfriend, Damon, and no I haven't heard."

Bonnie looked at her curiously, but didn't say a word.

Damon walked closer. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you moved on to 'greener' pastures."

"What are you talking about?"

Damon scoffed. "I'm talking about you and Klaus. I saw the way you were friendly with him at the ball the other night." He stated sarcastically.

Caroline felt her blood run cold. Now was not the time to give in. "That is none of your business." She declared.

Damon leveled to her eyes. "I said this to you once before, Caroline. Don't be his friend. Nothing good can come from it."

"What would you know of friends, Damon? For the better part of our relationship you used me, and you still use me. You don't care about anyone but yourself, and you know what I feel sorry for you, but that is all. You can't tell me what to do anymore, Damon Salvatore. Actually you never could tell me what to do, so I suggest you leave me alone, and while you're at it just leave." Caroline replied her courage and her rage growing by the minute.

"You heard her, Damon, and give my best to Elena." Bonnie stated, still standing in her door.

Damon turned and glared at Bonnie and then turned back to Caroline. His grin became deadly causing Caroline to step back. With quick movements, Damon reached up and quickly snapped Caroline's neck.

Bonnie screamed as Caroline hit the ground, unconscious from a broken neck. She watched as Damon gave Caroline a sad smile. At least, to Bonnie, it looked like a sad smile. Damon glanced back at Bonnie and then ran away.

Bonnie ran down to Caroline and gently lifted Caroline's head in her lap.

"Kol!" She screamed towards the house.

Kol ran out of the house and took in the sight before him. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed Klaus' number.

"There better be a good reason for this, Kol." Klaus replied over the phone.

"Caroline, at Bonnie's, hurry" Kol quickly said into the phone, and ran over to Caroline.

"Get in the house, now." Bonnie replied tearfully.

Kol lifted Caroline in his arms and carried her into the house. Gently he took her to Bonnie's room and laid her down on Bonnie's bed. He turned around and found Bonnie holding her tears in the doorway.

Kol went to her and gently wrapped his arms around her, and walked her to the kitchen.

"She'll come around, don't worry, Bon." He whispered in her ear.

Bonnie nodded. "I knew it would take a while for our friends to understand, but I should have known Damon. He could have killed her, Kol."

"Who could have killed her?" Klaus' voice came from behind.

Kol pulled Bonnie tighter to him.

Bonnie wiped her eyes and cheeks as she looked at Klaus standing in the doorway.

"Come in, Klaus, as long as you mind your manners." Bonnie invited with a stern look.

Klaus didn't smile or chuckle. He entered the room and gave a look that said, "Where is she?"

Bonnie nodded to her room.

Klaus sped to Bonnie's room to be with Caroline.

"This is not going to end well." Kol stated still holding on tighter to Bonnie, who wrapped her arms around him in return.

Klaus sat next to Caroline, who was still unconscious. He gently pushed her hair from her face, and sighed. He flashed to the first time he truly saw her.

He had ordered Tyler to bit Caroline, and he still wasn't sure why he did. When he had gotten the phone call saying it had been done, he wasn't sure how he would take it.

He had walked into her room and saw her hanging onto her life. It broke his undead heart seeing her like this.

Caroline began to stir, causing Klaus to snap back to reality. He looked down at her trying hard not to show much emotion.

Caroline slowly opened her eyes and jerked up knocking Klaus on the floor.

She turned her head and found Klaus looking surprised and shocked.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked, looking around the room.

Klaus stood up and motioned beside her.

Caroline nodded and watched as Klaus sat down beside her.

"Kol called me and told me something had happened."

"And you came?" She asked curious.

Klaus looked hurt, and Caroline immediately regretted her words.

"I came because I care, Caroline."

Caroline looked down at her hands.

"What happened, love?"

Caroline turned her head to look at Bonnie's wall full of pictures of her, Elena, and Bonnie. The old days before all of the vampire drama

"Caroline" Klaus asked, adamantly.

Caroline murmured. "Damon snapped my neck."

Klaus tensed, stood up, and walked over to the window in the room. Caroline sighed and immediately regretted telling him.

"Nik," She started as she stood up and walked over to him. She gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder. She felt his tension. She felt how mad he was. "Don't be upset."

Klaus huffed. "How can I not be upset, Caroline?" He asked turning to face her.

Caroline saw the anger in his eyes, but she stood her ground.

"I should have been there. I should have ripped his heart out." He ranted.

Caroline held up her hands. "Klaus, you can't protect me from everything, and you are not going to rip his heart out." She threw back at him.

Klaus' eyes narrowed. "You can't order me, love."

"Damon did it out of spite. You can say that I brought it on myself. I said some hurtful things to him, and he lashed out."

"That is no excuse for hurting you, Caroline. Why were you confronting him anyway?"

"He was talking to Bonnie, and seeing as how she never invited him in, he was stuck outside. He was upset that his plan was ruined, and he wanted to find out what happened. He was threatening her and I threatened him. Then he got upset and snapped my neck."

Klaus tensed up with anger once again and Caroline tried her best to remain calm.

"What plan?"

Caroline swallowed and closed her eyes.

"What plan, Caroline?"

Caroline turned around, with her back facing him. She bowed her head. "He wanted to use me as a distraction." She whispered. Klaus heard.

"What kind of distraction?" Klaus asked, and Caroline heard the hurt in his voice.

"He wanted me to distract you while he went after Kol."

Klaus was silent. Caroline knew it was the bad silence. She remembered the hurt on his face that night she went along with the plan. She flinched at the pain of remembering.

"So last night was a lie, then." He spoke, causing Caroline to turn around to face him again, tears pouring down her face.

"No, Nik, it wasn't a lie. I refused to be used as Barbie for his amusement or anybody's. I told him that I wouldn't do it. I meant every word I said last night. I do want to get to know you. I want to know everything. I want to take every step slowly, and get to know the real you."

Klaus reached up and wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"There is something else you need to know Klaus." She replied, looking up at him. "Tyler's back."

* * *

**Okay, I know I am leaving you all with a cliffhanger, but it is almost five in the morning and I need some zzz's. Don't worry though I am planning on getting the next chapter up as soon as get up tomorrow or today, however you want to look at it!**

**Was it any good? Did I stay true to the characters? Okay, I should say this now. I love Damon, but I felt he needed to vent in this chapter.**

**Any who, please review and let me know what you think.**

**Until Next Time...**


	11. Anger and Love

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait, but I got a little preoccupied and sort of lost my inspiration. Thank God for youtube! I spent hours watching videos of Klaroline, and luckily it worked.**

**Okay onto other matters, I'm not too thrilled about the beginning of this chapter. I tried to stay true to Klaus, but I found it a little difficult at the beginning. I hope you like it, but if not I apologize.**

**Another note: Over 100 reviews! OMG...I could not believe it! THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! You have made this writer's heart very happy! Also another thank you to those of you who have been patient with me through this process especially Sad Olive who sent me a lovely message. You inspired me to update faster! Another thank you to those who alerted and favorited this story. They mean alot to me too.**

**Now enough of me babbling, get to reading. Again let me know what you think of this chapter!**

* * *

Klaus took a step back. So that was it, her boyfriend had returned.

"Klaus, it's not what you think." Caroline replied. "I don't feel about Tyler in that way anymore."

Klaus looked at her in disbelief.

"You have to believe me. I care about you, not him."

"Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me could have been lies." Klaus replied, angrily.

Caroline shook her head. "Everything I ever told you was the truth. Tyler coming back doesn't change anything, Klaus. You have to believe me."

Klaus turned around and started out the door. Caroline rushed to his side, and gently touched his arm.

"I have obligations, Caroline."

"No, Klaus, you are not leaving." She stated.

"I said it before, you don't own me."

Caroline took a step back, stunned. "You're right I don't own you, Klaus." She began with anger. "I don't have any right to tell you what you should believe; after all I am the girl who saved your life and your siblings." She nearly shouted and turned away from him towards the window.

"That reminds me." Klaus began, walking towards Caroline. "I haven't asked you how you knew about my mother's plan."

Caroline took a deep, nervous breath. She knew it was going to come up sooner or later, but she was sincerely hoping it would have been later.

"Answer me Caroline. How did you know about Mother's plan to kill us?" Klaus asked suspiciously.

Caroline kept her back to him. She couldn't face him. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Answer me!" Klaus demanded.

Caroline whirled around angerily. "Or what? What will you do to me? Compel me, threaten me? You think you are so bad and evil! You think you can get all of the answers by demanding them to be answered. You don't even think about the consequences of knowing the truth. Well you can do whatever you want because I am not telling you, not like this."

Klaus felt his blood boil with anger. Nobody has ever talked to him that way and lived. Now here was a baby vampire, who he admired, talking down to him. He wasn't going to take this.

Klaus stepped forward, anger flashing in his eyes, causing Caroline to back up just a hair only to land against the wall with nowhere else to move.

He placed his arms on both sides of her, blocking her exit. He glared into her eyes. Caroline couldn't help, but look into them. She tried to look away when she realized he could compel her.

"Please don't do this, Klaus." She whispered, pleadingly, her anger from a second ago melting away to fear.

Klaus raised his head a fraction at her words. "Don't do what?" He whispered back.

"Don't compel me. You would get your answers, but my heart won't be in it. You don't deserve an answer that way, Klaus, please." Caroline replied, with fear and tenderness.

Klaus was taken aback by her answer. His anger melted away and he realized he scared the only person in the world who had ever protected him beside his family, and he could have ruined their fragile relationship because of his anger and pride.

He stepped back and turned away from her. "I'm sorry, Caroline."

Caroline, still fearful, took a hesitant step forward towards him. "I didn't mean to get you angry, Klaus, but I can't tell you the truth. Not now, give it time, I will tell you everything. I promise."

Klaus turned to face her, hurt radiating from his expression. Caroline knew he needed time; she just hated seeing this look on his face.

"People make promises all the time and always break them. How do I know you will keep this promise?" He whispered, uncertainly.

Caroline touched his arm. "You don't; you are just going to have to trust me, Klaus."

"I've never been good with trust, Caroline. Everyone I ever trusted stabbed me in the back."

"I'm not everyone, Klaus. I'm me, and I assure you I never make promises that I don't keep. I told you before I would never do anything to hurt you." She paused and then gave a sad smile. "Take a chance, Niklaus."

Klaus smiled at her words, and nodded.

**~In the Kitchen~**

Kol turned to face Bonnie.

"I think everything is okay. Caroline calmed him down."

Bonnie sighed in relief. "It amazes me how much affect she has on him." She replied.

Kol smiled with satisfaction. "My brother is in love. Now whether or not he admits it or not is another subject, like I am."

"Like you are what, Kol?" Bonnie whispered as Kol came to stand in front of her.

Kol smiled and brushed a hair from her face. "Like I am about to admit, I love you, Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie gasped in shock. An Original just confessed his love for her. This was unreal, not to mention that this was the Original who was the worst of the lot. He was a psycho, but a loveable psycho.

"Bonnie, I know I have done things in my past, which you do not approve, but after meeting you, and getting to know you I realized you make me a better person. I love you, little witch."

Bonnie felt tears forming in her eyes as she closed them, the tears escaped and made their way down her cheeks. She felt Kol wipe the tears away gently from her face. She opened her eyes and raised her hand to his face. With a smile she whispered, "I love you, Kol Mikaelson."

This time it was Kol's turn be shocked.

Bonnie let out a small chuckle. "When I found out I was a witch and that there were vampires in this world, I realized it was my duty to protect this world from them, but then I became friends with some of them and my best friend was turned into one I realized that some were not entirely bad. I still didn't trust them with my life, until Caroline. She was the only one who still managed to retain her humanity. She fights for it every day of her existence. I began to believe that all of the vampires could have a little bit of humanity still locked away inside of them." She paused and turned and walked into the living room, Kol followed her.

She sat down on the couch and Kol sat next to her. With her head bowed, she continued. "When Caroline left after Klaus was killed, I thought I had lost everything. Then you came. You were there for me when no one else was Kol. Slowly with each day, I began to see that little piece of humanity inside of you. I began to see that I could not have made it through those days had you not been there. No one else may see that piece of you, but I do. That's why I love you, Kol. You may stand against everything I am as a witch, but I see the man you were before you were turned and I see the man you are now. You are a good man, Kol."

Kol couldn't take anymore. He leaned forward and, placing his left hand behind Bonnie's head, brought her head to meet his. She didn't fight as he firmly, but gently placed his lips on hers. Bonnie was stunned, but only for a second. She brought her hands to Kol's shoulders and returned the kiss. It was a gentle kiss, but one of fire. Bonnie gently pulled back when her air had become restricted, and realized Kol was panting.

"Don't tell anyone, I don't want to ruin my reputation." Kol remarked, still trying to catch his breath, with a smile.

Bonnie returned the smile and nodded teasingly. She leaned forward, and before she kissed him again, she whispered. "Your secret is safe with me."

Caroline wasn't the only one taming the beast; Bonnie was taming her as well.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Was it any good?**

**Heads up, Tyler makes an appearance in the next chapter, and is Esther done with her family? Find out soon.**

**I working on the next chapter as I speak. Hopefully I will have it up tonight.**

**Please Review! It won't take long!**

**Until Next Time...**


	12. Confrontations and a Broken Picture

**Okay, here is the next chapter as promised. It is a little longer than some, but I hope it lives up to your expectations. This chapter deals with a lot of drama, as I have said in previous chapters I tried to stay true to the characters. I hope I did. **

**Now for those of you who do not like the mushy, sugary relationship between Klaroline, I'm sorry, but I felt that they had progressed enough to a certain point. They are still in the growing stages and I am doing my best to keep it going slow. I hope I succeeded a little bit.**

**Okay, a little note, THANK YOU to those of you who have summitted reviews, alerted, and favorited this story. It does this writer's heart good to see so many people loving this story. I hope I will continue to keep that love throughout the rest of the story.**

**Remember to please review at the end of the chapter! I love reading them.**

* * *

Tyler walked through the woods. He stopped at the cellar and looked around. Surely she got his message. He sent it to her last night. Something must have happened. Panic ran through him and he ran through the woods at vamp speed, but stopped when a woman stepped in front of him. She was an elderly woman about the same age of his mom, and she was radiating with authority.

"You must be Tyler." She replied with a smile.

Tyler eyed her cautiously. "Who wants to know?"

"Let's just say, a concerned spectator. I have news about your alleged girlfriend."

"You know Caroline?" Tyler asked worriedly, stepping forward.

The woman nodded. "She has been a busy little girl these past few days. She has been keeping company with a rather questionable person of late."

Tyler felt rage building up inside of him. "Who?" He asked, more demanded.

The woman smiled. "Niklaus Mikaelson"

Tyler felt anger and jealousy inside of him, and he knew he couldn't hold it inside much longer.

The woman smiled in satisfaction. Her plan was working. Now all she had to do was finish it. "If my intel is correct, dear Tyler, she has been spending quiet a lot of her time with the hybrid. She is even, shall we say, falling for him."

Tyler couldn't hold onto his nerve much longer. "You're lying. She wouldn't be caught dead with him." He struggled to get out.

The woman smiled broader. "Why don't you see for yourself? Go to her and ask her, see what she says. If she has a hard time telling you the truth, you will know."

Tyler gaged her carefully. "What do you get out of this?"

The woman shrugged. "I only want what you want, Caroline away from Klaus. If you find that I'm telling you the truth, come back to me. I will help you get her away from him, forever."

Tyler was hesitant about agreeing to work with a stranger. He stepped closer to her. "Only if you tell me your name."

The woman smiled. "My name is Esther, Esther Mikaelson."

Tyler stood straight. _What have I gotten myself into?_

**~Salvatore Mansion~**

Klaus walked up to the door and knocked. He waited until he heard cursing inside the house. He smiled as the door opened and Damon was on the other side.

"What do you want, Klaus?" Damon asked, sternly, leaning against the door.

"I came to give you fair warning, Damon."

"Really, and what did I do to deserve such a warning?" Damon asked sarcastically.

Klaus stepped closer to Damon. "I should have killed you for your plot to kill my family and plotting with my mother, but I let it slide, but let me tell you this if you ever come near Caroline again or hurt her, and if I hear about it, you will wish you were never born." Klaus replied looking Damon straight in the eyes harshly.

Klaus had thought about compelling him to stay away from Caroline, but she would disapprove. Besides, threatening was more fun to Klaus.

Damon smirked. "I knew you had a thing for her, and I knew you two were getting friendly. I told her to stay away from you. She should've listened to me."

Klaus had enough. He reached towards Damon and jabbed his hand inside of Damon's stomach.

Damon doubled over and stifled a scream.

"Oh, god" Damon groaned.

Klaus smirked. "God can't save you from me. Now I could kill you, but I'm feeling gracious today." Klaus straightened Damon up to look him in the eyes, Klaus' eyes dilating. "If you even think about hurting Caroline again, you will remember this moment and what it felt like to have my hand in your intestines, because next time I will aim for your heart, and I won't hesitate to extract it from your chest. Are we clear?"

Damon nodded. "Crystal" He whispered in pain.

Klaus smiled devilishly, and removed his hand from Damon's stomach. "Fantastic, have a good day, Damon, give my best to the ripper and my doppelganger." Klaus replied with a smile and turned to leave. He had a girl to see.

Damon straightened up and rubbed his stomach. He frowned as he watched Klaus walk away. He knew he had made a mistake when he snapped Caroline's neck. He hated hurting her again. He deeply regretted what he did to her when she was human. He didn't mean to treat her that way. He knew she deserved better than him, and he knew without a doubt, due to the events of today, that Klaus was the answer to his problems. He was perfect for her.

Damon smiled at the thought of Caroline, the Barbie, and the big bad hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson being the perfect match.

**~Caroline's Home~**

Tyler walked up to the door and knocked. He watched as Caroline came running down the hall, human speed, with the brightest smile he had ever seen her wear. He watched as she saw him and the smile faded. His shoulders slumped and jealously seeped into his veins.

She opened the door cautiously.

"Tyler, I heard you were back." She replied with a small smile. "You look good."

Tyler smiled back. "So do you, Caroline."

Caroline bowed her head with a slight smile. Tyler noticed that she didn't blush like she use to when he paid her compliments.

"I sent you a message to meet me."

Caroline lifted her head to look at him. "I never received any message."

"I left a voicemail."

Caroline shook her head.

"Your new boyfriend probably erased your messages." Tyler stated, his anger coming through.

Caroline felt her anger boil. "What boyfriend?" She demanded.

"Klaus" Tyler replied.

Caroline folded her arms across her chest. "Klaus is none of your business, and besides he would never do anything like that."

"I believe he is my business, and you don't know him."

Caroline glared at Tyler. "I know him better than you do."

"Has he compelled you?" Tyler demanded.

Caroline scoffed. "No, he hasn't."

"Then what is going on between you two?" Tyler demanded loudly.

Caroline huffed and grabbed the door. "Goodbye, Tyler."

Tyler reached forward and gripped the door hard. He pushed the door back and entered the house. Caroline moved back, fear rushing through her like water as she took in his angry expression. She turned and ran, vamp speed to her room and closed the door. Tyler followed her and pushed against the door. Caroline leaned against the door, hoping she was strong enough to hold it closed. She wasn't.

Tyler slammed against the door and it came open. Caroline collapsed on the floor. She tried to stand, but found she couldn't move. Tyler looked at the dresser. His brows firmed together as he eyed the picture, now in a wooded framed. He walked over and picked up the picture and read the inscription.

"What is this?" He demanded angrily.

Caroline swallowed. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like while I was gone, my sire, decides to move in on my girl."

"I'm not your girl, Tyler. We broke up remember." Caroline stated, her temper giving her the courage to stand up to face him.

"I left to break my body over a hundred times for you. So we could be together, but now I see that my effort was in vain."

Caroline sighed. "I realize why you left, Tyler, but things have changed. I have changed. I'm not the same girl you knew when you left. I've grown, Tyler."

Tyler gripped the picture tightly, the glass began to crack. Caroline reached for the picture, but Tyler pushed her away, hard. Caroline fell and hit the dresser.

"Why did you keep this?"

Caroline felt her head. Blood poured from her head. She looked up at Tyler. "I kept it because it means something."

Tyler scoffed. "It means something to you, alright if that's how you feel about it." Tyler gripped the picture and the glass shattered as did the wooded frame. He ribbed the picture into pieces while Caroline watched tearfully.

"No!" She screamed at him. She stood up and pushed Tyler as hard as she could. He fell down, but immediately stood up and pushed Caroline against the wall. She kneed him and as he doubled over, she tried to run out the door. She made it down the hall only to fell his arms wrap around her waist and pull her to him. She struggled to break free, but he seemed stronger than she was.

"Tyler let me go." She screamed at him.

Tyler held her tightly. "Not until you tell me the truth."

"What truth, Tyler?"

"I want to hear you say you still love me."

"Tyler, you are insane. What has happened to you?"

"You say you changed, Caroline. Well I've changed too. I heard you and Klaus had gotten closer. I didn't want to believe it, but now I see she was right. I don't know what he did to make you his, but I will not rest until you are back were you belong." Tyler replied, still holding her tightly against him as she struggled.

"Where I belong?" Caroline asked and stated at the same time, as she fought him.

"Yes, Caroline, you belong with me. I did everything to be with you. I fought against my sire bond to love you without worrying if I would hurt you. I did everything, Caroline! Everything, and the second I turn my back, you get with the first man to show you affection. You are so gullible, Caroline."

Caroline fought harder. "I am not gullible, Tyler. I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Yeah, sure, you do." Tyler stated, still holding her.

Caroline quit fighting when his words sunk in. "Wait a minute, who told you about me and Klaus?"

Tyler closed his eyes. _Oh crap._ "No one, no one told me. I found out myself. The evidence speaks for itself."

Caroline shook her head. "No, Tyler, you didn't know about me and Klaus until someone told you. Who was it?"

"She said her name was Esther."

Caroline closed her eyes. _Oh god no_.

"Let her go, mongrel." Klaus replied from the doorway.

"Well if isn't my sire, and the cause of all my problems." Tyler replied, still holding Caroline tightly.

Klaus stepped into the house, his face unreadable, not a good sign.

"Let her go, Tyler." Klaus repeated.

"No, she belongs with me, Klaus. You are nothing but a monster, a beast who doesn't deserve her. What have you ever done to prove you deserve her? Huh, nothing! I have. I made sacrifices for her."

"I saved her life, mutt." Klaus replied, stepping closer to the couple. He glanced at Caroline and saw her eyes fill with pain.

"Oh yeah sure, only after you ordered me to bite her, you wanted to be the hero. You wanted to make yourself look good for her."

"Silence!" Klaus hollered at Tyler. "I gave her the choice to live. She chose to live, and I helped her. You didn't. I have been here for her; you haven't. I want her to be happy. You don't."

"How do you know, Klaus? You don't care about anyone, but yourself. I have seen you do everything in your power to make everybody miserable, and now you want to do the same to Caroline, well I won't stand for it. She deserves someone who will take care of her, who will protect her, who will sacrifice for her. Can you honestly tell me that you would do all of that for her?" Tyler replied with a smirk.

Caroline gazed into Klaus' eyes and saw an emotion she had seen before, but not from this time. She saw it when he saved her from Ric. She gave him an encouraging smile. Klaus returned the smile, and answered Tyler's question.

"I would do whatever is necessary." He replied softly, still looking in her eyes.

Tyler looked from Klaus to Caroline, who had tears in her eyes. His chest felt heavy.

"I don't believe you." He managed to spit out.

Klaus stepped closer.

"Well, how about this, if you don't let her go, I'll rip your head off." He threatened.

"Now your true colors come to light, Klaus. You see what I mean, Caroline. He will always be a monster. You can't change him. There is no future with him." Tyler whispered in her ear.

Caroline closed her eyes at Tyler's words. Klaus feared the worst until she opened her eyes, and he saw the truth.

"He may be a monster, but he can change. Everything he has done was because of his family. He has spent most of his life alone, Tyler. You haven't. You have no idea what he has been through, and you never will."

"Is that why you are with him? Out of pity?" Tyler asked, not sure about the answer.

Caroline jerked in his arms. "It's not out of pity, Tyler. He listens to me. You never have. You used me for kicks, Tyler. Admit it. You used me because you were horny and you needed a romp. I'm not that girl anymore. I need someone who will listen to me, and do the little things like drawing pictures."

"I don't believe you, Caroline." Tyler replied, his resolve weakening. He didn't want to hear this. She truly cared for this monster, and there was nothing he could do. At least not now, slowly he loosened his hold on Caroline.

She broke free and went to Klaus. She glared sympathetically at Tyler.

"I'm sorry, Tyler, but it's truly over."

Tyler glared at Klaus. "We'll see." He replied before speeding away from the house.

Caroline turned to face Klaus and let out a light sob and fell into his arms. She realized this was going against her plans of taking it slow, but right now she needed to feel safe. She couldn't believe Tyler was acting this way.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Thank you." She replied.

Klaus gazed into her blue eyes and was stunned at her words. He nodded slowly. "You're welcome." He replied.

Caroline smiled and raised her hand to his face and gently placed her lip onto his. She felt lightening course through her veins at the contact. She pulled back and looked at him.

Klaus was stunned. Caroline had kissed him. It was completely different from when she kissed him on the cheek at the ball. He felt something stir deep within his undead heart and through his veins. He smiled at Caroline and raised his hand to her face. Slowly he lowered his head and gracefully landed his lips onto hers. He felt Caroline respond as she raised her hand again and placed it on his face, and the other hand went to his chest. His other hand went to her waist.

They didn't try to deepen the kiss. It was slow and gentle. It was the first step into their relationship. It was an acknowledgement that things were definitely changing between them.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"That was unexpected, love." Klaus replied sensuously.

Caroline blushed. "Don't get too excited, Niklaus Mikaelson. That kiss was just a thank you, nothing more." She replied teasingly.

Klaus chuckled, brushing her hair from her face.

"If you say so, love, if you say so." He whispered.

Caroline smirked and then faked a huff as she turned and went to her room to clean up the mess Tyler made a few moments before.

Klaus followed her and watched as she gracefully knelt down and picked up the pieces of the drawing Tyler had destroyed.

Klaus knelt down beside her. He noticed tears falling down her face. He lifted his hand and gently turned her face to look at him.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

Caroline lifted her hands to the pieces of the beautiful drawing he had given her a week before.

"Don't worry, love. I'll draw you another." He whispered.

Caroline looked at him, tears still pouring from her eyes. She had tried to be strong, but everything was crashing down on her at once. Her relationship with Tyler was ruined, and she had lost his friendship forever. She had hurt him more than she ever thought possible. She was going to hurt others; she knew, before everything would get better, and she knew she needed her strength. She leaned into Klaus and cried. He just sat there beside her and let her.

Yes, their relationship had completely changed, and from the portal, Lily smiled at the sight.

She knew it was going work.

Beauty was slowly getting the beast to show his humanity. He would need it to face the trial up ahead. Lily sighed at the thought, even without her power, Lily knew she was still a threat. Lily may have stopped her once, but she knew of other ways.

Lily lifted her hands and began to chant.

Somewhere in the dark, a little witch was getting a message do begin preparations to save a life and do battle with a hybrid and the most dangerous force known to the earth: Esther Mikaelson.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Any good? I hope I didn't disappoint any of you. If I did I apologize. Please leave me some feedback and let me know what you think! As I said I love getting reviews and reading any ideas you may have.**

**I am already working on the next chapter, and hopefully I will have it completed by tomorrow or however you want to look at it. :)**

**Until Next Time...**


	13. Humanity and Interrupted Kisses

**Hey guys! So here is another chapter! It was a rainy day so I just sat down and started writing and I just couldn't stop, and guess what! You all get four new chapters today, possibly five. Depending how the day continues!**

**I hope you enjoy these chapters! Again I tried to stay true to the characters! I may have gotten a little oc with Klaus and I'm sorry, but I felt it would work.**

**THANK YOU all who have REVIEWED, ALERTED, AND FAVORITED you all have truly made me smile, and gave me the inspiration to keep writing!**

**Remember to review at the end! Enjoy!**

Caroline cried until she couldn't cry anymore, and Klaus stayed and held her. He was still holding her when her phone rang. Caroline was hesitant to answer until she realized it was Bonnie.

"Hey, Bonnie, what's up?" She answered with light sadness.

"Caroline, we have a problem. You need to come over now, and bring Klaus." Bonnie replied urgently.

"Wait, Bonnie, what's wrong?" Caroline asked, looking over to Klaus.

"I can't say over the phone, just please hurry. It's important."

Caroline was about to ask again when she heard Bonnie hang up on her end.

Klaus looked at Caroline. She held her phone, questions forming in her mind.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked.

"I know you overheard the conversation, Klaus." Caroline replied stiffly.

"I did hear it, but I am beginning to recognize the worried look on your face. Tell me." He replied softly.

Caroline looked up at him. Her expression softened. "I'm sorry, Klaus. It's just everything…I feel like everything is crashing down and I don't know how to stop it."

Klaus reached over and grasped her hand. Caroline looked down at their hands joined. She felt a peace enter through her at the touch. A peace she had never felt in a long time. She smiled and sighed.

"You can't let everything get to you, love. I know you think you are strong and you are, but not everything is in your control."

Caroline looked at him like he had just changed color on her. Klaus turned his head to see who she was looking at. He turned back and lowered his head.

Caroline lifted her hand and gently lifted his head to look him in the eye.

"Where has this Klaus been?" She whispered.

Klaus pulled back and gave a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the caring, encouraging Klaus. Don't get me wrong it is a great improvement, but I'm just curious."

Klaus sighed. "I told you before, Caroline; every time we are together you bring out my humanity. I thought it was lost a long time ago, until I met you."

Caroline smiled. "Thank you."

Klaus tilted his head to question her. "For what, love?"

"For being here," She softly replied, and then gave a teasing smile. "Just don't get too excited, I'm still too smart to be seduced by you." She finished and stood up.

Klaus chuckled and stood up with her.

"We better get to Bonnie's before she has a coronary." Caroline replied looking down at the broken picture.

Klaus nodded. "I think my brother will make sure that doesn't happen. I think he fancies her, a lot."

Caroline nodded. "You noticed too."

Klaus nodded with a small smile. "It's the first time in centuries Kol has shown any interest in a human besides food and play. The last time was very painful for him. That was when he went on a rampage and I ended up..." He trailed off with remembrance.

"You daggered him" Caroline finished, giving him a sad look.

Klaus nodded looking down at the broken picture, lost in the memory.

"What happened?" Caroline asked softly.

Klaus turned his attention back to Caroline. "He lost her." Was all Klaus would say, and Caroline knew it would be best not to press the issue.

He turned to the door, but paused and held out his arm allowing Caroline to pass through the door first. She smiled at his gentlemanly ways, and giggled as she curtseyed and walked through the door. Klaus shook his head and chuckled at Caroline's childish ways.

**~Bonnie's House~**

"Will you quit your pacing? You're making me nervous, witch." Kol replied, sitting on the couch watching Bonnie pace back and forth from the window to the couch.

"Watch your tone mister." Bonnie replied back, still pacing.

Kol smirked and stood up to grab Bonnie before she went out of reach. He placed his hands on her arms and held her firmly still so he could look into her eyes.

Bonnie looked up with a huff and then sighed when she looked into his brown eyes.

"Breath, love, they will come." Kol reassured her. He didn't compel her. He had sworn off compelling her when they had grown closer. He didn't want to ruin their relationship with compulsion. Bonnie knew this and was eternally grateful.

She let out a sigh, and smiled at him. "You are incredible, you know." She replied, reaching up to touch his face.

Kol smiled and leaned into her touch. "Tell me something I don't already know, love." He whispered, with a slight tease.

Bonnie let out an exasperated laugh. "How about this, keep it up with the teasing, and you can forget about spending the night." She replied raising her head in defiance and dropping her hand from his face and crossing her arms.

Kol's face changed from teasing to shock. "I was only trying to lighten the mood, love. No need to get hostile."

Bonnie smirked and let out a chuckle. "I love you, Kol Mikaelson." She replied wrapping her arms around him.

It took him a second to realize what happened. She had been teasing him the whole time. He let out a laugh and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, little witch, but I do believe I am a bad influence on you. You're picking up my bad habits." He replied pulling back to look in her eyes.

Bonnie smiled. "Not the bad, Kol, only the good. You're not bad." She replied.

"Not with you, Bonnie, I'm not bad with you." He whispered leaning down.

Bonnie raised her head and met him halfway. Their lips met in a fiery confrontation. Kol wanted to deepen the kiss, but wasn't sure if Bonnie was ready. Until Bonnie moaned and opened her mouth, inviting him deeper, Kol followed the lady's request and went further. Bonnie moved her arms to wrap them around Kol's neck to pull him closer. Kol obliged.

They remained in that position until they lost track of time. A few times Kol had to move his lips from Bonnie's, so she could breath, and when she was ready he would return to exploring her mouth. They were so caught up in each other they didn't hear the door opened or even notice the shock and amusement expressions on Klaus and Caroline's faces.

Klaus cleared his throat and Kol and Bonnie pulled apart. Bonnie blushed and Kol gave his brother a glare.

"Brother, you have impeccable timing." Kol replied, with a touch of anger.

Klaus smiled and looked at his brother. "I'd say we got here just in time. Any later, and you would definitely have been embarrassed."

Kol blushed and looked down at Bonnie. She smiled and hid her face in his chest. She lifted her head and looked over to her friend, who hadn't said a word.

Caroline gave her friend a congratulatory smile, and mouthed. "We are so talking later."

Bonnie blushed and let out a giggle.

Bonnie pulled out of Kol's embrace and motioned for them to sit down. As they sat down, the lighten mood from earlier quickly vanished as Bonnie spoke.

"Esther is returning."

* * *

**What did you think? Any good? Please let me know.**

**Oh by the way, to those who have requested a special story for Kol and Bonnie. I am working on an idea as I speak. Hopefully I will have it up soon!**

**Until Next Time...**


	14. Calm Threats and Broken Ground

**Hey! Here is the next chapter! I should warn you before you begin to read this chapter, this does not have Klaroline or Kennett. Someone or maybe a few asked me earlier to write a certain couple into the story, and well here they are. I hope you all enjoy it, and fyi they do play a HUGE part in this story so don't think I just casually put them in here for a personal benefit. Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks again to those who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story.**

**Please review in the end. :)**

Elijah paused outside of the door and took a deep breath before knocking. He heard her coming, and closed his eyes for a second to reflect.

She opened the door, and paused to look at him. Her soft brown eyes lit up with excitement as she looked at him.

"Hello, Elena." He replied, with a gentlemanly smile.

"Elijah" She whispered, with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry to come before calling, but I needed to have a word with you. Would you mind accompanying me? There is something I wish for you to see." He asked, hoping within his heart she would not refuse.

Elena smiled and felt a warm feeling go through her heart at his offer.

"Sure, just let me grab my jacket and I'll be right out." She replied, gently, trying to hide her excitement.

Elijah nodded, and headed to his car. He waited for a minute before he saw her coming out in a black jacked with a purple scarf wrapped around her neck. He smiled at the thought of her wearing that scarf for protection. He turned and opened the door on the passenger side and helped her in the car.

"Thank you" She replied.

Elijah nodded, as he closed the door, and walked to the other side. He climbed in the driver's side and started the car.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked, trying to feign excitement.

Elijah smiled, as he listened to her heart beat faster. "Some place very special to me." He replied quietly.

Elena smiled and turned her attention to the scenery passing by her window.

They drove for an hour before Elijah stopped the car just inside of a wooded area outside of Mystic Falls. He got out and went around the car to open the door for Elena. She smiled at the action, and graciously accepted his hand as she stepped out of the car.

Elijah led the way and Elena followed close behind.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around her.

Elijah stopped where some gigantic boulders rested. "A thousand years ago, this was where we lived." He replied, sadly.

Elena listened with her heart catching the sadness in his voice.

"You have to understand something, Elena. When we became vampires, our world changed drastically. I'm sure you have been told everything is amplified a thousand times."

Elena nodded.

Elijah stepped toward the stones and placed his hands on the boulder. "Everything we felt as humans became overwhelming when we turned. Our home changed. It was no longer a home to us. This place held some painful memories, especially for me and Niklaus."

Elena felt a twinge, but was unsure if it was sympathy or anger at the mention of Klaus.

"I know how you must hate Klaus for everything he has done to you and your family, and you must hate me for going back on my word, but when we were human, all we had was each other. We never depended or trusted anyone else. Elena, my family came first in my life, and they still do. We never asked to become what we are." He paused and turned to gage her expressions. He stepped forward.

Elena stood there frozen. She had heard the story of how they became vampires, but Elijah had never explained how they felt.

"I know of the part you played in my mother's plan, and how you were the one who stabbed Rebekah in the back after she trusted you. I just want you to know, that no matter what my feelings are for you, my family is the most important thing in my life."

Elena felt her heart stand still. She instantly regretted coming out here with him, without calling anyone.

"You don't have anything to be afraid of, Elena. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just explaining something. My family is all I have. I will do whatever it takes to protect them. As I said, no matter what my feelings for may be, if you hurt my family again, I won't hesitate to hurt you." He finished with a hint of pain in his voice.

Elena swallowed, hard. "Elijah, I hated playing a part in Esther's plan. I just wanted to kill Klaus. I didn't want you to be caught up in it, and I deeply regret it. As for Rebekah," She paused, looking down at the ground, suddenly nervous. "I didn't want stab her, but I did it for protection."

Elijah lifted her head with his hand, his eyes brimming with tears. "I trusted you, Elena. Rebekah would never hurt you unless you threatened our family. We protect each other. I notice how protective you are of Jeremy." He paused, waiting for an answer before he continued.

Elena nodded.

"Would you kill someone to protect him?" Elijah asked, gazing in her eyes.

Elena gulped. "I would." She replied with certainty.

Elijah nodded. "That is how we are. We would go to great lengths to make sure our family is protected."

Elena nodded in understanding. She never actually took the time to think about the Mikaelson relationship. She just assumed they were being menacing, and keeping the vampire line intact.

"Elijah, I don't know what to say. All I can and hope is that you will forgive me for what I've done." She replied, tears forming in her eyes.

Elijah stepped back, and took a deep breath. "I forgave you a long time ago. I just wanted to let you know my place."

Elena closed the distance between them. "I understand now, why you do what you do. I understand to a degree why Klaus does what he does, but that doesn't mean I agree with it."

"Klaus has changed over the past few days, Elena. I know you haven't seen it, but he has. You can thank your blond friend." Elijah remarked with a smile.

"Caroline?" Elena asked, shock displaying on her features.

Elijah nodded before speaking again. "Caroline brings out a piece of Klaus I have thought was gone, but she is slowly bringing it out of him. In fact, for the past few days, Klaus has shown no other interest except in her, and believe me, I have known him for over a thousand years, and he genuinely cares for her, and she for him."

"Why are you telling me this? Klaus has no feelings. If he had he wouldn't have killed my aunt, or taken Stefan and turned him into a ripper." Elena ranted.

Elijah smiled at her words. "I'm telling you because you need to understand. Klaus has never had anyone care for him, except family. Now Caroline shows up and shows him what he has been missing in his life. If he had met her before he came to Mystic Falls, maybe things would have been different. You need to understand, Elena, Klaus has finally found someone to care enough to bring him out of the darkness. I know this is hard for you to except, but Caroline is his light, just like you are the light for Stefan, Damon, and others." Elijah replied, conveniently leaving himself out of the mix.

Elena let his words sink in. Maybe he was right, maybe Klaus was changing. She had noticed the way he was with Caroline the night of the ball, and the way she lit up when she was dancing with him. Caroline Forbes was falling for Niklaus Mikaelson.

Elena smiled. She walked passed Elijah toward the boulders, and she leaned against them. She looked up to see Elijah waiting for her speak.

"When we were kids, Caroline, Bonnie, and I pretended that we were princesses and we imagined one day our princes would come and save us. We would dance around imagining what they would look like, and how they would act." Elena stated, dreamily.

"Caroline wanted someone who would treat her like a lady, someone who would need her to help him. She always imagined herself as either Cinderella or Belle. Bonnie wanted someone who would tease her, compliment her, and talk to. She imagined herself as Belle too. I wanted someone who would protect me. Someone, I could connect with on so many levels." Elena remembered, simultaneously forgetting who her company was.

Elena smiled, and then let out a sigh. "I guess Caroline found her Beast and her Prince Charming all rolled into one." She replied, finally looking at Elijah with tears in her eyes.

Elijah walked forward and leaned beside Elena on the boulder. "What about you? Have you found your prince?" He asked softly.

Elena leaned her head back and looked at the sky. Tears fell from her eyes as she thought about it.

"I thought I did in Stefan, but after everything that has happened, I don't think he is." She paused, as she wiped the tears away. "Then there is Damon. He thinks of himself as prince charming, which has to rescue the damsel in distress, and I'll admit he does consume me. I do care about him, but I'm starting to think of him as a friend, a brother." She paused again, this time to look down at her hands.

She wasn't sure about how to finish. She stood up and began to walk towards the car when she felt the ground giving way. She turned to scream, and then felt arms around her waist as the ground gave way.

Suddenly, she and Elijah fell down into the newly formed hole in the ground, and her world went black.

* * *

**What did you think? Did you like this chapter? It's okay if you don't. Let me know anyway. Don't worry. I'm not going to leave them there. That would be cruel, and I love Elijah too much to do that to him!**

**Please let me know.**

**Until Next Time...**


	15. Mikaelson's Humanity

**Hey here is the next chapter! I am so proud of myself for getting this many chapters up in one day! I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Again I tried to stay true to the characters! I hope I did so.**

**Thank again to those who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. A special shout out to Sad Olive who keeps giving me the inspiration to continue writing this story. :)**

**Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Bonnie that is not exactly a news flash." Caroline stated, leaning forward to look at her friend.

Bonnie sighed. "I know, but this time is different. She is planning something big, and I'm not sure what that is."

"How do you know?" Klaus asked, eyeing the witch carefully.

Bonnie looked down at her hands before speaking. "Lily sent me a message."

Klaus and Kol both leaned forward and shouted. "What?"

Bonnie looked at Klaus and then Kol.

"Why didn't you tell me that was who sent you the message?" Kol asked her.

Bonnie lowered her eyes. "I wasn't sure how you would react. She sent me a message saying we had to protect Finn, and to be wary of Tyler because he was now working with Esther."

Caroline leaned back, and put her hands on her face. Klaus saw her movement and leaned back and draped his arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked, noticing her friend's expression.

Klaus looked at Bonnie and spoke for Caroline. "That mongrel was at her house earlier and almost killed her."

Bonnie closed her eyes in pain at the thought of her friend almost dying.

"I hope you threatened him dear brother." Kol stated, with malice. He didn't want anything to happen to his brother's humanity.

Klaus nodded, but then looked down at Caroline. "I now wish I had torn his head off." Klaus replied with hatred in his voice.

Caroline touched his face, and instantly Klaus' blood went from boiling to simmering. He sighed.

"Speaking of which, where is our dear older brother? I thought you called him." Kol asked Bonnie.

"I did. He said he had something he had to take care of, and for you and Klaus to catch him up later." Bonnie replied.

Kol looked at his brother and then smiled. "I wonder what the something was."

Klaus returned the smile. "I suspect it has something to do with his humanity."

"Quite right, dear brother." Kol remarked with a smirk, and then chuckle.

Klaus smiled, but didn't laugh. He couldn't. It was about time his older brother found someone.

Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other with curious looks at the exchange that happened between the two brothers. They both shrugged and continued with the conversation.

"When is Sage arriving?" Caroline asked Kol, ignoring Klaus' questioning look.

"She should be arriving this afternoon. I must say she was quit adamant about coming when she found out about Finn still being alive." Kol replied with a smile.

Klaus looked down at his free hand and sighed inwardly at the thought of Sage coming.

It was because of her that he had daggered Finn. Looking back now, he regretted it. He now understood how Finn felt when he saw Sage. It was the same way he felt when he saw Caroline. He vowed then that he would never make that mistake again.

"Have you told Finn about her arrival?" Caroline asked Kol again.

Kol shook his head. "I just told him to meet us at the house tonight around six. I told him it had to do with the family. I suspect you and my little witch will be there for the reunion." Kol added with a piercing smile at Bonnie, who blushed and then softly elbowed him. Kol feigned being hurt.

Klaus and Caroline smiled at the sight.

"I can't take him anywhere." Klaus whispered to Caroline.

"I heard that, dear brother." Kol replied.

Klaus laughed, and Caroline relished the sound of his laughter. He seldom laughed, but when he did, a pure unrestricted laugh, Caroline felt more at home.

"What about Esther? What is she planning to do?" Caroline asked when Klaus and Kol finished their scrabble.

Bonnie shrugged. "Lily didn't tell me that. All she said was to protect Finn from the Salvatore's and be wary of Tyler because he is working with Esther. One thing she did stress was to make sure that you not leave Klaus' side for any reason. She said that he was the only one to protect you from Tyler and whatever Esther was planning."

"Why protect me?" Caroline asked, looking from Bonnie to Klaus and then back to Bonnie.

Bonnie gave her a knowing look. "Because you are Klaus' humanity, Caroline, with you in the picture, Klaus is tame." She paused as she took in Klaus dangerous expression. "Sorry Klaus, but it is true, with Caroline here you are calmer. If something were to happen to take her away from you, you would lose your humanity forever."

Caroline leaned on Klaus. He looked down at her and knew the Bennett witch was right.

"Esther knows this. She knows with you in the picture she can't get to Klaus, and her actions won't be justified. She felt guilty about having to kill all of the Originals especially Elijah because he remained moral. Kol has me, now. So that means I'll have to be protected, I suppose."

"Damn right!" Kol replied harshly. "I'm not letting anything or anyone near you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and sighed before she continued. "Finn has Sage, and Rebekah has the family. If the entire family stays together and their humanity stays intact, Esther won't win."

"But what about Tyler?" Caroline asked, worried for her friend.

Bonnie sighed. "He is the one Klaus will have to protect you from. Lily wasn't too clear on that part. All she said was for you to stay away from Tyler."

Caroline nodded with regret. She hated having to hurt Tyler, but if he was the one to keep her away from being with Klaus, she would have no choice. She did not come back just to have Klaus ripped away again. She was not going to feel that loneliness and emptiness again. She refused.

She fought her feelings for too long, and now that she has finally given into them, she was not going out without a fight.

And if it was a fight Esther wanted it was fight she was going to get.

* * *

**Okay what did you think? Let me know.**

**Don't worry about Elena and Elijah. The next chapter is about them. I'm finishing it as I speak, and it will be up soon! **

**I'm still working on ideas for a Kol and Bonnie story. I'm thinking about a prequel to this story and a little of Kol's backstory, like maybe the girl Klaus mentioned... Let me know what you think about that. Love to hear it :)**

**Until Next Time...**


	16. Broken Legs and Broken Hearts

**Hey, okay here is the next chapter! I don't know what is up with this website, but I uploaded three chapters today and I didn't think they went through, and I had to wait two hours for it acknowledge the chapters. I hope you all found the chapters and if not I uploaded chapters 13 through now 16 today. I hope you can read them.**

**Okay aside from the tradgedy, this chapter is finishing the Elena/Elijah part, for now. I decided that Elena was ready to know what was going on, since she is essential in my plot. Sadly, no klaroline moments or Kennett moments, but rest assured the next chapter will have them. I can't leave them alone for too long.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Elena awoke, sat up, and took in her surroundings. She then remembered what happened. She was talking to Elijah and then the ground gave way. She looked around when she remembered Elijah grabbing her and together they had fallen into this hole.

"Elijah" She called out into the darkness.

"I'm here, Elena." He returned coming into the light. "I'm sorry I left you for a second, but I was trying to find an easy way out of here for you." He replied coming to kneel beside her.

Elena looked skeptical. "You're a vampire. Can't you just use your vampire abilities and jump us out of here."

Elijah chuckled and shook his head. "I can't. You won't last the jump."

Elena looked at him questionably, and then he motioned to her legs. She looked down and realized they were both broken.

She hadn't felt the pain.

"You are close to shock. You have been out for quite a while." Elijah replied sadly.

Elena looked at his face closely. "Is there another way out of here?" She asked.

Elijah nodded. "I'm not sure if you will make it. It is quite a long walk."

"You are going to carry me; aren't you?" Elena asked, hoping he answered right.

Elijah titled his head.

Before he could answer, Elena replied, "Couldn't you feed me your blood?" By the look on his face, Elena knew she had said the wrong thing. "What's wrong?"

Elijah bowed his head. "I don't allow anyone to drink from me. In my entire existence, I have never allowed it."

Elena looked at him, the pain finally reaching her mind. "Elijah, I didn't know. I'm sorry, but if I'm going to make it out of here, alive. I'll need to do something."

"You are very pushy aren't you?" Elijah remarked with a slight smile.

Elena blushed. "Some say that's why they like me."

"In my day, a woman would have been shunned for being pushy." Elijah replied seriously.

Elena bowed her head. "My mom always told me to stand strong and never let anyone push me around. I guess I have sort of become the opposite of what mom believed. I've become the pushy one."

Elijah shook his head. He lifted his arm, and before he took a bite, Elena screamed.

"Elijah! What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you what you asked. You are right. If you are to make it out of here, you need my blood. I straightened your legs for you so it should only take a few hours for my blood to finish the job. Are you ready?" He asked before he raised his arm to bite down.

Elena took a deep breath and nodded. She watched as Elijah's face transformed to the beast within, and she realized she had never seen his vampire face. It was beautiful sight. She had seen Stefan transform, and Damon, and even Caroline, but this was completely different. This was breathtaking. She felt her heart stop a second at the beauty of it.

Elijah lifted his wrist to her mouth and watched as she placed her lips around his wrist and closed his eyes at the feeling. He felt her grab his arm and hold on as she swallowed his blood.

Elena felt the blood go into her body, and it felt wonderful. When she had drank Stefan's blood, it left her feeling cool. Damon's was hot, and then left her feeling cold. Elijah's blood was warm and was leaving her feeling at peace. No, not at peace, she felt at home.

She pulled back when she had enough, and wiped her mouth as drips of blood had leaked down her chin.

Elijah watched the movement and turned his head.

"Thank you, Elijah." Elena whispered.

Elijah turned to face Elena, and nodded. "You're welcome, Elena."

Elena leaned forward, as far as she could. She looked into Elijah's eyes, and what she saw in them made tears well up in hers.

She lifted her hand and gently placed it on his face. She outlined his eyes, where his veins were seconds ago, and then moved to his mouth. She gazed at his mouth and then moved her eyes to his again.

"You know you asked me before, if I had found my prince?" Elena asked.

Elijah slowly nodded, not able to move his eyes away from her.

Elena moved her hand again to caress his cheeks once more. "I think I have." She whispered.

Elijah looked at her with questions in his eyes. "Who?" He whispered his voice hesitant.

Elena smiled, and leaned further to him until there was an inch between their lips. "You" She whispered, as she closed the distance between them.

Her lips gently landed on his and when she thought he wasn't going to respond, and she was going to pull back, she felt his hand running through her hair. She pulled back a little to his face full of surprise. She smiled at his expression.

She blushed at her forwardness.

"I'm sorry, Elijah. I didn't mean to kiss you." She replied, thinking by his silence he didn't want to kiss her.

Elijah placed a finger on her lips to quiet her.

"Don't apologize, Elena. You just took me by surprise."

"A good surprise or a bad surprise" Elena asked, hoping.

Elijah brought his hand up and gently caressed her cheek. "It was a pleasant surprise, Elena, but I don't think it was the right time for this."

"Why not, Elijah? I care about you."

Elijah closed his eyes in pain. "And I care about you, Elena, deeply, but…"

"But what, Elijah…" She began, but Elijah stopped her.

"Not now, Elena, when I get you out of here, we can discuss this, but right now I have got to get you out of here."

Elena nodded, her heart crumbling into a thousand pieces.

Four hours later, Elijah's blood had worked and they had made it out of the hole. Thanks to Elijah's speed, they were back at the car in record time.

"Would you like to go the hospital?" Elijah asked her calmly.

Elena looked at him, sadness in her eyes. "No, I think I'll be okay."

"Elena…"

"Just take me home, Elijah. I'm tired."

Elijah sighed, and cranked the car up and drove Elena to her house. Before they arrived, Elijah phone rang. He looked down and sighed as he answered the phone.

"Klaus…" He began. "Wait, what? She did what? I'll be right there."

Elena looked at him curiously.

Elijah looked at her and sighed. "Elena, you will have to forgive me, but I'm afraid I need to leave."

"What's the matter, Elijah?"

"Something has happened in my family, and I need to be there."

Elena nodded in understanding, and tried to fight the hurt she felt through her body.

"Elena, before you go," Elijah began, as she reached for the door handle. She felt his hand under her chin, and as soon as her head turned, she felt Elijah gently kiss her.

Elena felt her heart beat faster at the touch of his lips on hers, but then he quickly pulled away.

"Thank you for accompanying me today, and I'm terribly sorry you got hurt."

Elena was speechless as she took in his words.

"I really do care about you, Elena. I hope we will discuss this later."

Elena nodded and opened the door. She made her way to her house and turned before she entered to give one last look at the Original in the car. She was still limping from the after effects of the broken bones, but the blood would take care of that. She smiled as the car drove away, and she touched her lips in remembrance of the feel of his lips on hers.

_Remember_ A voice replied in the darkness, and Elena turned around to see who it was, but no one was there.

"Must be in my head." She said to herself as she climbed the stairs and entered her room. She turned on the lights and found Bonnie and Caroline sitting on her bed, waiting for her.

"Hey, Elena" Caroline replied, standing up. "We need to talk."

* * *

**Okay, I admit this was not the best chapter. I had a difficult time writing it. I hope you liked it anyway. Let me know.**

**The next chapter will be up soon! Oh, and again let me know if you all want me to write more Elejah moments and a Kennett story. I am up for any ideas! Thanks again to those of you who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. It means alot.**

**Until Next Time...**


	17. Girl Talk and a Reunion

**Hey guys! I am still amazed how much you all are still enjoying this story! I hope you will continue to enjoy it!**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED, ALERTED, AND FAVORITED THIS STORY! You all have kept me going!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Remember to review!**

* * *

Elena began to take off her jacket and scarf. She was tired from the events of today, and not really in the mood to deal with her two best friends.

"Can this wait until later, Care? I've had a long day."

Caroline shook her head, and Elena noticed Bonnie doing the same.

"This is important, Elena. We know you were with Elijah today." Caroline stated, eyeing Elena carefully.

Elena swallowed. "What if I was? He told me that one of you has been spending time with his brother, so you can't judge me." Elena spat.

"Elena, we are not here to criticize you. We are here to tell you need to stay with Elijah." Bonnie replied, standing up from the bed and walking over to Elena and Caroline. "Something is going to happen, and you need to stay with Elijah."

"Why" Elena asked.

"He can protect you." Bonnie answered.

"So can Stefan and Damon" Elena stated crossing her arms.

"Elena, stop being a brat," Caroline replied, irritated. "We know you like Elijah. You can quit putting up defenses."

Elena sighed in defeat. Caroline was right. Every time she was around her friends she felt the need to keep silent about her feelings towards the Original. It didn't mean she didn't still care about Stefan and Damon, but she knew that she was ripping them apart, and besides Elijah brought out feelings she had never felt before.

She looked up at Caroline and Bonnie and gave a weak smile. She walked by them and sat on her bed. Bonnie and Caroline turned, and watched as their friend leaned against the pillows. They looked at each other and nodded in understanding. They walked over and sat on Elena's bed, waiting for her to respond.

She looked at both of them awhile before she trusted her voice. "Why does Elijah need to protect me?" She whispered.

Bonnie took a deep breath. "Esther is planning something big, and apparently she is going to target the Mikaelson's humanity. You are Elijah's."

Elena looked at Bonnie curiously. "What about her original plan?" She asked, looking from Bonnie to Caroline.

"We stopped her from performing the ritual." Caroline replied.

Elena sat up straight. "Why" She asked, leaning forward, eyeing her friends warily.

"We had to, Elena. She was going to kill them. We had to stop her." Caroline replied, not going into great detail.

"Why, if she had succeeded, we wouldn't have to worry about Klaus or any of the other Originals." Elena stated.

"Elena, Elijah would have died too. Have you forgotten about that?" Bonnie asked.

Elena lowered her head. "I know. That was the one part of the plan I despised, until Elijah told me about Klaus and Care."

Caroline's head jumped and she turned to look at Bonnie. "What did he tell you?" Caroline asked her voice weak.

Elena fiddled with her comforter before she answered. "He told me that you were bringing out Klaus' humanity, and that Klaus has been changing. At first I was appalled at the thought of you and Klaus, especially after everything he has done, but when Elijah told me about how you light up Klaus' world, I remembered how you looked that night at the ball dancing in his arms. Caroline, I'm sorry for the part I played in the plan. I didn't know at the time that you and Klaus were so close. It may take me some time to get used to the idea completely, but I see what Elijah sees. He's your Prince, Care." Elena finished with tears in her eyes.

Caroline felt her own tears escape her eyes. She leaned forward and wrapped Elena in her arms.

"Thank you, Elena." She whispered and pulled back. "If you really think about it, though, he is more like the beast. I'm just turning him back into a prince." Caroline stated with a laugh, wiping her eyes.

Bonnie and Elena laughed with her. "Elena," Bonnie began and continued when Elena looked at her. "Did Elijah tell you about me and Kol?"

Elena's jaw dropped.

"I don't think he told her." Caroline whispered to Bonnie, who shook her head.

"You and Kol! Bonnie, are you insane! He's an Original, not to mention he is the worst one." Elena ranted.

Bonnie blushed, and looked at Caroline before answering Elena. "He's not that bad." Bonnie stated, raising her shoulders.

"Are you kidding me?" Elena asked again. She was going to continue, but Bonnie stopped her.

"Elena, Kol is different. He has changed. You can say he is my beast, like Klaus is Caroline's. I know what I'm doing; besides I'm his humanity." Bonnie added.

Elena eyed her friend. She never expected this. She was just getting use to Caroline and Klaus, now Bonnie throws this curve ball. She didn't know how much more she could take.

Caroline looked down at her watch and grimaced. She looked up at Bonnie and motioned to the time.

Bonnie nodded, before turning back to Elena. "Elena, we're sorry, but we really have to go."

"What? Where do you have go?" Elena asked, getting up as her friends headed towards the door.

"We have to meet the boys." Caroline replied, turning to Elena. She looked at Bonnie, and motioned to Elena. Bonnie smiled and nodded. Caroline turned to Elena. "Would you like to come with us? Elijah is supposed to be there, and it would give us a chance to finish telling you what is going on."

Elena thought about is for a second and then turned around to grab her jacket before bounding down the stairs with her friends. She wasn't going to pass up this.

**~Mikaelson Mansion~**

"What is it, Klaus? Why did you call me down here?" Finn asked, clearly agitated.

Klaus gazed at his older brother. He knew Finn was more of a recluse than him especially after what happened with Sage, and he enjoyed his privacy. Klaus looked at Elijah and then Kol, who was smiling. He couldn't help, but smile too.

Rebekah walked in the room carrying a glass of blood, and looked at her brothers.

"What is going on, Nik?" She asked her favorite brother.

Klaus turned to his sister and at the look in his eyes, Rebekah smiled. She sat down on the couch and watched her brothers have a stare off.

She turned her head when the door opened, and sighed when three girls entered the room. She silently eyed her brothers, and watched as Nik, Kol, and Elijah light up as they entered. She raised her glass and took a drink with a smile.

Finn sighed sadly at the sight of the girls coming up to stand beside his brothers. He noted how Klaus looked down at Caroline, fondly. He smiled, again sadly, at remembrance of love past.

He turned to go when Klaus called him back.

"There is someone here to see you." Klaus replied, with a smile.

"Now, brother, you know I don't do visitors." Finn replied.

"Ah, but brother, this visitor is special." Kol replied with a smirk.

Finn sighed and shook his head.

Klaus stepped forward and clasped his brother on the shoulder.

He lowered his voice. "Finn, I want you know I deeply regret what I did to you all those years ago. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Finn looked down skeptically at his brother, who never apologized for anything since he became immortal. He looked at the source of his brother's sudden humanity, and gave a nod.

Caroline smiled. She loved seeing this side of Klaus.

"You're my brother, Niklaus. I can't stay mad at you forever." Finn replied, with a sad note in his voice.

Klaus smiled, and raised his voice just a little. "You may enter."

Finn looked up and saw the woman he dreamed of for over 900 years. He couldn't believe it.

"Hello, Finn" Sage replied, tearfully as she looked at the man she loved and missed for 900 years.

"Sage" Finn whispered. He stepped away from Klaus and went to her. His mind and heart wanting to believe she was real.

"You're here. You're really here." He whispered again. He raised his hand to touch her soft face.

Her eyes filled with tears and she nodded. "I'm really here."

At that moment, they forgot they had company in the room. It was only them, in their own little world. Finn smiled, and lowered his head and kissed her. Sage welcomed the kiss and threw her arms around his neck. He gathered her in his arms and held her tight as the kiss deepened. They pulled apart when Kol cleared his throat.

"Do you mind, brother? We're still here." He replied.

Finn glared at his obnoxious brother and then smiled at the rest.

"Will you excuse us?" Finn asked his family as he led Sage out of the room.

Sage smiled at Finn when they reached the door.

"Where are we going, my love?" She asked.

Finn looked down at her and touched her face again. "Somewhere where we can catch up on 900 years, love" He answered.

Sage smiled and leaned into him as they left the house.

* * *

**What di you think? Any good? Let me know.**

**I hope to get the next chapter up tonight or in the morning! Hopefully tonight!**

**Oh, I'm still working on ideas about a Kol and Bonnie story! Let me know if any of you have any ideas or would like to read it.**

**Until Next Time...**


	18. Paintings, Sketches, and Insecurities

**Okay guys, here's the deal. I'm going on a little holiday this weekend and I won't have access to a computer for three days, so in order to compensate I'm posting this chapter and an extra long chapter tonight. (For those reading the prequal, I'm hoping to get a few chapters up tonight.) I'm doing a long a lot of writing today, so be patient.**

**A BIG THANK YOU to all who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited. It means alot to know that you all still enjoy this story.**

**Remember to review at the end and let me know what you think! I love them all!**

* * *

After Finn and Sage left, Caroline found herself walking into Klaus' painting room. The others had been preoccupied in the living room, discussing the plan for tonight. Bonnie had told Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah of the plot to kill Finn. Caroline had stayed and listened as Rebekah volunteered to rip the Salvatore's to pieces, but, thanks to Elena, the plan was mute. Only one thing was clear, they had to protect Finn tonight. Bonnie had informed the Mikaelson's of the time and place, and Elena told them of how they would ambush Finn in an alley.

Caroline realized that she was not really needed for the planning so she quietly excused herself, and went to the one place she knew no one would bother her. She stood in front of the painting which she had seen the night of the ball, and just gazed at it. She lowered her gaze to the drawings on the table and smiled at the beauty of them. She was so wrapped up in the drawings she did not hear someone entering the room.

Klaus had watched Caroline leave while they were planning, and had decided to follow her. He smiled as she entered his painting room, and pleasantly watched as her beautiful face became wrapped up in his work. He entered quietly, and came to stand by her side.

"So this is where you snuck off to." He replied, and chuckled as Caroline jumped. Despite her having no heartbeat, Caroline's hand went straight to her heart.

"Klaus, you could've scared me to death." Caroline answered with a glare.

"You're a vampire, love. You're already dead." Klaus said with a light in his eyes, that Caroline did not miss.

"Still, you shouldn't sneak up on people." Caroline stated, turning back to the drawings.

"I'm sorry, love." Klaus returned with a chuckle.

Caroline sent him a teasing glare, and then smiled.

"Why did you leave and come in here?"

Caroline gave a small sigh. "I needed to get away from the planning. I needed a moment to myself, and this was the only room that seemed to offer me a little peace." She answered with a small shrug of her shoulders.

Klaus smiled. Never had anyone found his paintings or drawings peaceful. Of course, he rarely showed anyone his work.

Caroline turned back to him. "Why were you following me?"

"I'm supposed to protect you, Caroline. I can't have you going off by yourself."

"I can take care of myself, Klaus." Caroline replied defiantly. She was just teasing him, because deep down she knew she needed his protection.

"I know you can, love, but what with my mother out there planning, God only knows what, I need to know exactly where you are."

Caroline crossed her arms, and gave him a glare. "I don't need protection all of the time, Klaus."

Klaus stepped forward, closing the space between them, and watched as Caroline's eyes became kinder.

"Why do you put up such a front, Caroline?" Klaus whispered, eyeing her carefully.

Caroline felt a shiver when he said her name, like the night at the bar.

"Because I don't want people to know the truth about me" She countered.

"What truth would that be?"

"I don't want them to know that I'm scared."

Klaus pulled back a little and looked at her with compassion. Caroline recognized that look. It was the same one he gave her when he saved her from Alaric.

"Everyone is scared, Caroline." Klaus whispered.

"I doubt you're scared, Klaus. You're invincible, nothing can harm you."

Klaus leaned in again, causing Caroline to stare in his eyes.

"I'm scared every day of my existence."

Caroline was stunned. "What do you have to be afraid of?" She whispered, feeling the tension she remembered all too well.

"For the first thousand years of my life, I was scared of losing my family, and I was scared of Mikael taking them away. Now after all that time, Mikael is dead, but I realize I'm still scared. Not of losing my family, but of losing you." He replied truthfully.

Caroline was still stunned. "Klaus, you don't know what you're talking about." She whispered.

"I don't." Klaus replied, scoffing.

"No, you don't. Klaus, you have lived a thousand years, and have been with hundreds of women. Why should I even matter?" She knew that it was harsh to say this, but Caroline wanted a truthful answer before her heart committed to him. It sounded silly, but Caroline thought about the other relationships she had over the past three years. All of them, well almost all, ended because of her insecurities, and now she was putting them to the test with a man, most of her friends dubbed as a heartless monster.

Even she had said he was heartless. She flashed back to when Tyler found the picture Klaus drew the first time. She had been nervous when Tyler asked her about it and about what had happened while he was gone. Caroline remembered telling Tyler, as far as she was concerned, Klaus didn't have any real feelings at all. She knew then that she was wrong, but still to say them out loud left Caroline feeling horrible for the rest of the night and for the rest of her existence, because the man standing before her now was a man who had feelings, and she was not about to make the same mistake twice.

"You matter because you are the one who brought a light back into my life, Caroline. You are strong, beautiful, and full of light."

"You keep saying that, but I seriously do not see it." Caroline replied, feeling a twinge in her heart at her own words. She turned around to look at the painting on the wall behind her, but felt arms come around her and turn her to face him.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe?" Klaus asked, still holding her arms in his hands.

"Because no one has ever wanted me!" She nearly shouted. She didn't want the others to hear this conversation.

Klaus looked at her with concern. He watched as tears fell down her beautiful face, and he fought the urge to wipe them away.

Caroline softly cried as she spoke. "All of my life, no one has ever picked me. It has always been Elena this, Elena that. She didn't even try very hard and she got picked. I was always second best. My first true boyfriend was Elena's and he was still in love with her." She paused, and wiped her falling tears. "I'm always second in everyone's life. I hardly matter. I have thought of killing myself because, even as a vampire, I'm still picked last. The night you came to cure me. I wanted to die because I couldn't live knowing I was always going to be second to Elena or second to anyone or anything. Then I saw the way you looked at me that night, Klaus, you made me want to live. The night at the bar, you asked me what my hopes and dreams were. I couldn't believe you actually wanted to know. No one ever cared enough to ask me those questions." She replied, slipping out of Klaus' grasp. She walked to the far side of the room, where there was a painting she couldn't recall. She looked closer and discovered the painting was of her.

In the painting, she was sitting astride a beautiful brown horse. She had a glow about her in the painting, a glow she didn't even know she had. She looked even closer and realized the horse was running in the painting because her hair was flying in the wind. Her mouth was open as if she was laughing. It was gorgeous.

"I painted that the day after the ball. I kept imagining you on top of a horse, free from everything." Klaus replied, coming up to stand beside her.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, never taking her eyes off the painting.

Klaus bowed his head, and took a nervous breath. In all of the thousand years he had been living, no one had ever made him nervous except this blond haired beauty standing next to him.

"You say everyone has always picked you second. I can assure you, Caroline. You deserve more than this life. You deserve to be shown the world to see the genuine beauty, music, and art. One day you will realize, Caroline that this small town life won't be enough for you." He stated, watching her closely.

Caroline remembered the night of the 20's dance. He said almost the same words, except it was because she had made him upset at her comments. All he had wanted that night was a dance and a civil conversation, and again she shot him down. She lowered her head, as she remembered the urge to run after him, and tell him he was right. She didn't want Tyler or this small town life. She wanted what he offered. She wanted freedom.

"You're right, Klaus. This life is not enough." She whispered, still looking down. "I want to experience life. I want to see everything, and I want you to show me." She finished looking up into his eyes.

Klaus gazed into her eyes, looking for any sign of doubt. He didn't find any. "Do you really mean it, love?" He whispered.

Caroline nodded. "I mean it, Klaus, but I think we should wait until your family is safe first." She answered, wiping her eyes again.

Klaus smirked, and Caroline felt her nerves giving her fits again. Klaus nodded.

"Should we rejoin the rest?" Klaus asked.

Caroline shook her head. "I would like to stay here, if you don't mind." She answered. She wasn't in the mood to deal with them yet, not after she let her emotions get the best of her.

Klaus extended his arm and led Caroline to the couch close to the wall.

"I didn't notice this before."

"I had it brought in when my family was awoken. I come in here to have some quiet time, and to draw." He replied as they sat down on the brown leather couch.

"It's very comfortable." Caroline remarked, leaning back into the couch, closing her eyes.

Klaus smiled at the sight, and reached beside him to the table, and grabbed his sketch pad. He opened it up and with ease began to sketch the vision next to him.

Caroline opened her eyes and looked at him. "What are you doing?" She asked, watching him sketch.

"I'm drawing, love."

"I can see that, but what are you drawing?" She asked leaning forward to have a look.

Klaus pulled the pad closer to him. "I don't let anyone see what I'm working on until I'm finished." He replied, trying to keep Caroline away.

She was persistent. She leaned on him completely, and attempted to get a glimpse of the sketch. No matter how hard she tried to have a look, Klaus would dodge it. Pretty soon their antics led to them lying completely on the couch with Caroline lying atop of Klaus. She started laughing, and then Klaus started. They laughed so hard, that neither of them realized how close they were, until Caroline's hair was sprawled over Klaus' face.

He dropped his sketch pad on the floor and gently pushed Caroline's hair from his face. He gazed into her sparkling blue eyes. She was breathtaking, perfectly kissable. He softly moved his hand to the back of her head, and gently pulled her head down. Caroline complied with anticipation of his lips on hers. They were an inch apart, when they heard someone enter the room.

Rebekah took in the sight of the blond on top of her brother. She stifled a laugh at the sight of her brother actually looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Nik, but the others are waiting. We are heading over to the Grill to wait for Finn." She replied cheerfully.

"We'll be right there, Bekah." Nik growled, as Caroline sat up. He sat up and looked for his sketch pad. He turned his head and realized Caroline had picked it up from the floor.

He grimaced at the thought of her looking at herself through half of the book, but she didn't say a word. She just simply gazed at how beautifully he had drawn her. She knew her old self would have shouted at him for becoming obsessive, but the new her, was flattered he would take the time to draw her.

She lifted her eyes, filled with tears of happiness. She looked at him and smiled. "They're beautiful." She whispered.

She leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. She pulled back, and handed him his sketch pad back. He placed it on the table, and stood up. He gestured her to go first. She smiled, and leaned towards him and whispered. "A girl could really get use to this." She laughed and walked out the room.

Klaus chuckled and followed her out of the room.

**~In the Forest~**

"I trust you discovered the truth." Esther replied as Tyler approached.

He nodded. "She's with him." He whispered, heartbreakingly.

Esther nodded with a sneer. "You will get her back."

"How?" He asked.

"All you have to do is trust me. My plan is set to begin tomorrow. What I want you to do is to get Caroline alone, away from Klaus. Can you do that?"

Tyler smiled. "That shouldn't be a problem."

"Don't underestimate my son. He is smart, and when it comes to those he cares for, he will guard those with his life, but with this spell I found, he will be no match for you." Esther replied.

Tyler swallowed. _What have I gotten into?_

* * *

**Okay, I know what you all are thinking. How can Esther perform a spell when Lily took away her powers? Well fear not, all will be explained soon.**

**Remember to let me know what you think.**

**Until Next Time...**


	19. Girl Talk II and Kisses in the Night

**Okay, should warn you, there is a small lemon in here, so be prepared. Also, I'm not entirely thrilled with this chapter, especially the Klaroline scene. I have written and rewritten so many times and I'm not entirely satisfied.**

**Also a THANK YOU to those who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story! It means alot!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember to let me know what you think!**

* * *

They entered the Grill and spotted Sage and Finn sitting at a booth on the far side of the room. Klaus, Kol, and Elijah went to the bar. Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline went to a table. Elena spotted Stefan and Damon watching Finn and Sage.

"There they are." She whispered to Bonnie and Caroline.

"Do you remember what you're supposed to do?" Bonnie asked.

Elena nodded, shakily.

"Don't worry, Elena, we have your back." Caroline whispered, taking her friend's hand in hers.

She gave Elena an encouraging smile, and Elena stood up and walked over to Damon and Stefan.

Caroline watched and lowered her head for a millisecond.

She looked back up and smiled at how easily Elena worked the boys. She could get them to do the dumbest things if she wanted them to. She sighed at Elena leading them out the door, with a nod to Bonnie and Caroline.

"I'll see you guys later." She replied to the girls who responded likewise.

Caroline looked at the boys next to the bar and smiled at Klaus.

Bonnie eyed Kol, who gave her a wink.

"Okay, you have got to tell me." Caroline turned to Bonnie.

"Tell you what?" Bonnie asked, clueless.

"You know what, about you and Kol."

Bonnie blushed and bowed her head. "I love him, Care."

Caroline lifted her head in shock. "You love him" It was more of a question than a statement.

Bonnie nodded. "He was there when I needed someone. He listened, and held me." Bonnie began. "Well, at first, he was going to kill me, but then he changed his mind." Bonnie stated, leaving off the bit where she wanted to die. Caroline didn't need to hear that, and neither did the brothers who were obviously listening.

"What happened?" Caroline asked, by the tone of her voice she understood.

Bonnie smiled. "Well we started bickering, and then he grabbed me and kissed me."

Caroline let out a laugh. "He kissed you?"

Bonnie nodded. "It wasn't a bad kiss, and it felt good."

"But"

"But, I wasn't ready, so I hit with an aneurysm."

"Oh, ouch, Bonnie," Caroline grabbed her head instinctively.

"Well, that was the only way to get my message through. He had no business kissing me, without getting to know me first."

"Bonnie, that's not why you did it," Caroling sighed.

Bonnie sighed. "No it wasn't. I was scared. He came to my home, threatening to tear my heart out, and then I invited him in. I didn't know what else to do to protect myself, no matter how his kiss made feel."

"You invited him in, after he threatened to kill you." Caroline was stunned.

Bonnie fiddled with her hands. "There was something about him that made me feel safe. I knew I had to take a chance. It sounds silly doesn't it?" Bonnie replied with a small laugh. She didn't care anymore if the brothers were listening.

Caroline shook her head. "It's not silly. I completely understand. I feel that way with Klaus. He makes me feel safe, that's why I'm giving him a chance. Not to mention, he treats me like a lady."

Bonnie giggled. "Kol is the same way."

Kol looked nervously between his brothers, who were looking amused.

"What?" He asked.

Elijah shrugged with a small smile.

"Nothing, dear brother, nothing" Klaus replied with a smile.

Bonnie lowered her voice. "It doesn't hurt though does it to say that he is handsome."

Lowering her voice, didn't help. The brothers heard every word.

Caroline giggled. "No, because I think Klaus is very handsome."

Klaus smiled.

"Oh, yeah, what is his best feature?" Bonnie asked, leaning forward on the table.

Caroline thought about it for a second. "His eyes, they are so blue, and the way he looks at me." Caroline sighed with thought.

"Oh, I would have thought you would say his body." Bonnie stated, teasing.

"Bonnie, you're terrible." Caroline let out a laugh. "Actually his body is not bad. Of course I haven't seen it, but from the way his clothes fit, I imagine he has an amazing body."

"I think that is a definite given." Bonnie stated.

"What about Kol?"

Bonnie blushed. "His smile"

"Oh, I would have thought it was his body." Caroline teased with Bonnie's own words.

Bonnie hushed her. "His body is amazing, but let's wait until later to discuss it." Bonnie replied with a nod towards Finn and Sage, who were getting from their table.

Caroline nodded and stood up with Bonnie and nodded to the brothers.

All of them approached the couple.

"Niklaus, Elijah, Kol, what is going on?" Finn asked, pulling Sage closer to his side.

"There is trouble. You need to stay with us for the moment." Klaus replied.

"What kind of trouble? Is it mother?"

Klaus shook his head.

"The Salvatore's had a plan to kill you tonight."

Finn straightened up, and held Sage tighter. Sage placed her hand on Finn's chest and together they followed the family out the door.

"Why would the Salvatore's want to kill Finn?" Sage asked, looking up into her love's eyes.

"Because they want to kill all Original's." Elijah stated, looking around them.

"Why? We have caused them no harm." Finn stated.

"Speak for yourself." Kol replied. "We have threatened them because they went against the family. They are retaliating by killing us off one by one. I would love to get my hands on that Damon." He stole a glance at Bonnie who smirked. She didn't mind a little torture, as long as he didn't kill Damon. She told him that before they came back.

"How could they possibly kill us?" Finn asked.

"They are in possession of white oak tree stakes." Caroline answered.

Finn stopped. "How can they have those? I thought the tree was destroyed."

"There was another. It's gone now, but the stakes are still out there." Elijah replied.

"How do we get the stakes?" Finn asked he looked down at Sage, who looked worriedly at him.

"Elena is supposed to bring the stakes to us, tonight." Elijah replied.

"I just hope she keeps up her end of the bargain." Klaus replied, coldly.

"I trust her, brother." Elijah replied.

"I know you do, Elijah, but I can't help but wonder if she is playing us."

Elijah nodded in understanding. His brother was very cautious about the people he trusted, especially after Stefan.

"We'll make sure she brings them." Bonnie stated, and Caroline nodded.

They had made it back to the mansion, where Elena was waiting with a bag.

"Is that them?" Caroline asked, taking the bag from Elena.

Elena nodded. "I believe that's all of them. I told Damon and Stefan about the bloodline, but they were still hesitant about it, especially Damon."

"I can't believe they would give them up so easily." Bonnie stated.

"Well, I also told them that if they killed Finn, they would have to kill me."

Everyone was shocked.

"Why would you say that, Elena?" Caroline asked.

Elena shrugged. "I couldn't stand by and let them kill a member of this family."

Caroline and Bonnie stepped forward and gave her a hug.

"Okay, all this love is making me nauseous. I need a drink." Kol stated with a wink to Bonnie.

Bonnie gave a glare before she followed him inside.

The rest of the family went inside leaving Elena and Elijah standing on the front porch.

"Thank you, Elena." He whispered.

Elena smiled. "He's your brother, Elijah. There's no need." She replied, stepping to the side.

She was about to leave when Elijah grabbed her arm.

"Why did you even volunteer?"

"I'm the only one who can get through to Damon and Stefan. It seemed like the best thing to do."

"Is that the truth?" Elijah asked, eyeing her carefully.

Elena looked into his eyes, and was entranced. "You saved my life the other day. This was my way of repaying you." She whispered.

"Is that all?" He asked again. He still felt that she was leaving out something.

Elena knew what he was asking and she knew she couldn't keep it a secret forever.

"I did it for you, Elijah."

"Why?"

"Do you really need a reason?"

"Yes"

"You already know, Elijah. I care about you." Elena replied softly.

"Elena, you do know you can't leave here." Elijah replied.

Elena looked at him curiously and then towards the way which led to her house.

"I can't stay here, Elijah."

"You have no choice, Elena."

"Don't start talking like Damon. I can't stay here."

"You know that my mother is targeting our family, which means she is going after those what gives us humanity. You are my humanity, Elena. When she discovers this, and she will, she will come after you, Bonnie, Caroline, Sage, and Matt."

"Wait, why Matt? He has nothing to do with this." Elena ranted.

"Rebekah likes him, and I've seen him take to her. He is her tie to humanity with the exception of the family. Trust me, Elena; it is only until we stop my mother. Jeremy will be protected. Klaus is sending his hybrids to guard your house, and Caroline's."

Elena sighed. She was not going to win this argument, if it had been Damon or Stefan, maybe, but Elijah, not a chance. She sighed in defeat and nodded to Elijah.

"Fine, I'll stay.

Elijah gave a slight nod, and a smile.

Elena gazed at the smile in wonder. He hardly ever smiled, and when he did it was beautiful. Without knowing it, she stepped closer to Elijah. He stood very still, as she came within an inch of him.

He knew what she wanted, and he swallowed because he wanted it too, but not now. Not with his mother on the loose.

Elena tilted her head up and leaned in. In a second, her lips were on his. He wrapped his arms around her on instinct and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She enticed him to go deeper, and he complied, but then he pulled back.

Elena looked up at him with desire looming in her eyes. His eyes were filled with the same, but then he gained control of himself.

Elena knew why. Elijah needed control and at that moment he didn't have it. She smiled in understanding, and entered the house.

It was going to be a long night.

**~Kol's Room~**

"Okay, I want to know the truth." Kol stated to Bonnie who was reading her grimoire in his bed.

Bonnie looked up. "What truth?"

"Do you really think my best feature is my smile?"

Bonnie's jaw dropped. "You heard that! I lowered my voice so you wouldn't hear it."

Kol smiled as he sauntered to the bed and sat down in front of her.

Bonnie sighed under his gaze. "Yes, I think that."

Kol's smile got bigger at her statement causing Bonnie to smile in return.

"You never told me how the kiss made you feel."

"I didn't want you to know you had me with a kiss."

"Oh, and what other little secrets are you hiding, pray tell?" Kol asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Bonnie closed the grimoire and smiled. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know if I look handsome."

Bonnie touched his face. "You, my dear Kol, are very handsome."

"You're just saying that." Kol said with a pout.

Bonnie released a small laugh. "You're so cute when you pout." She replied, as she ran her hand across his pouting lips.

Kol felt a shiver run through his body at the touch. "You little witch, are you trying to seduce me?" He whispered.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." She replied, standing up and stepping in front of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and stood in between his legs.

Kol placed his hands on her waist and smiled as Bonnie brought her head down. She placed a passionate kiss on Kol's lips, and smiled when he opened wider to let her in. She plunged her tongue in his mouth, and he copied the gesture. They wrestled with their mouths, until Bonnie needed to breathe. She moaned as Kol moved his lips to her neck and found her sensitive spot. He sucked on the spot, and smiled as Bonnie writhed in his arms.

She reached down to the end of his shirt and started lifting it. Kol reluctantly pulled away from her neck as she pulled the shirt off of his body, to reveal his fine chiseled abs, and smooth biceps. He was Adonis to her.

She smoothed her hands over his smooth, hard chest, and smiled as she felt him shiver. She leaned forward and kissed him on his chest and moved up to his neck. She began sucking on his neck, like he had done to her before, and this time he moaned.

Kol began fiddling with her shirt, and she smiled as he grew frustrated. She pulled back and looked in his eyes, as he pulled her shirt off and tossed it on the floor beside his.

His eyes past across her body lovingly, and she felt beautiful. He pulled her closer and captured her lips with his and continued to kiss her. He moved his lips to her neck and then moved lower to her chest. Bonnie threw her head back as he placed his lips in between her breasts. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra and smiled with satisfaction as it fell to the floor.

Having enough with this, Kol pulled Bonnie onto the bed and looked down at her with loving, mischievous eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked, with a smile.

"Kol, get down here." She replied, sternly, passionately.

Kol smiled and bent down to finish what she had started.

**~Finn's Room~**

"You haven't changed in 900 years, my love." Sage stated, lying on Finn's chest.

Finn smiled as he rubbed circles on her bare back.

"Neither have you, Sage."

Sage sat up and looked at him lovingly. "I love you, Finn. I never stopped after 900 years. You are the only man in my life."

Finn smiled, as he reached up to push her red hair behind her ear.

"I love you, Sage. You are the only one, and will always be."

Sage smiled and leaned forward, and connected her lips to his. After 900 years, they were reunited, and they were not going to waste a minute of it.

**~Klaus' Room~**

"Klaus, perhaps I should sleep in another room." Caroline stated, eyeing the bed warily.

"There are no other rooms. Elena has mother's old room, and Rebekah does not like sharing her room. This is the only one available, but don't worry I will behave." Klaus teased.

Caroline smiled.

Klaus paused as he placed a pillow on a couch against the wall. Caroline knew then that he was sleeping on the couch. She felt relief sweep over her.

"I have a question, Caroline." Klaus replied as he turned to face her.

Caroline raised her eyebrows.

"Earlier today, you completely shocked me when you opened up to me. I mean we have only known each other for a few days, and you insist on taking this relationship slow, but today you went full blown and told me things; I imagine you have never told anyone. Why tell me?"

Caroline felt fear. She blew it again. She kept forgetting that he didn't know about her living through losing him, and how she already knew him, sort of. She shrugged.

"My emotions get carried with me sometimes, I'm sorry."

"There is no harm done, love. I'm just wondering why you picked me to unload."

"Sometimes it's easier to talk to someone you don't know that well. That way they don't judge you."

Klaus nodded. "You've been doing that a lot lately."

"Doing what?" She asked, panic seeping in her veins.

"You've been opening up more than I thought you ever would. I assumed you would shun me at every turn or effort I made. Instead, you tell me that you are giving me a chance, without much of a fight. You tell Bonnie that I'm handsome."

Caroline's eyes popped. She knew he would be listening.

"I just don't understand you." Klaus replied crossing his arms.

Caroline felt exposed. Should she tell him the truth? Should she tell him that everything she told him was everything she ever wanted him to know and regretted not telling him before he died? Should she let her emotions run free, and let him know that she has started falling for him? Or should she just shut down? So many questions ran through her mind as she considered them all.

"You want to know the truth." Caroline whispered.

"That would be fantastic." Klaus replied, eyeing her.

Caroline swallowed. She walked over to the bed, and hoped he would understand.

"Do you promise not to be upset?"

Klaus remained silent, but nodded.

Caroline took a deep breath. "I need time."

Okay not the way she had planned on going, but she knew if she told him that she had lived through all of this before, and she couldn't bear to lose him, he probably wouldn't understand now.

She looked at him, and he was a statue. He didn't move, and his face was frozen.

"Okay, I know what you're thinking. It's not what you wanted to hear, but I can't even get my feelings under control. I can't even begin to fathom what I feel for you or why I have the urge to tell you what I'm feeling. Please understand this is hard for me."

She looked at him and gave a small smile. "Please say something, Klaus."

He didn't say a word. He stood there for a second, and Caroline felt her heart drop. Okay not the way she imagined, maybe she should have just told him the complete truth.

Slowly he began to move towards her and knelt down.

"I'm not sure how I feel, Caroline. I just know I will do anything to protect you. I do care for you, but you're right it is too soon to discuss feelings. I can sense there is something you are not telling me, and you are conflicted, but now I think you should rest. We will talk about this more tomorrow."

Caroline nodded, she felt relief at his words, but also panic. How can she tell him? When he finds out will he be happy that she chose this or will he be angry she didn't tell him sooner? Caroline played through all of the scenarios as the lights went out and she crawled on Klaus' bed and drifted off to sleep.

**~In the Woods~**

"Are you ready, Tyler?" Esther asked with a smile.

Tyler stood in the middle of the burning circle and nodded.

Esther nodded to the witch beside her, and the witch began the spell.

Tyler felt his insides turn and twist. He screamed in agony, and Esther smiled.

The witch continued the incantation, and Tyler fell to the ground moaning and groaning. He felt power beginning to surge in his blood.

The fires around him began to build up, and he felt all of his anger becoming a permanent fixture in his heart. He felt wonderful. His anger was making him stronger. His loathe for the Originals, especially Klaus, was becoming more evident. He felt the fire giving him all the power he needed.

Esther smiled at the sight, and then turned to hand the blood to the witch.

The witch smiled and dropped the blood in the fire. The fire surged and Tyler screamed once more before the he passed out, and the fire died down.

The witch turned to Esther. "It is done."

Esther nodded with satisfaction. "Thank you, Abby. You have made your ancestors proud."

"Thank you." Abby bowed her head and turned to leave.

Esther walked up to the unconscious Tyler and placed her hand on his head.

"When you wake up, you will be even more powerful than my husband was. You will be the first hybrid hunter known to man, and this time I will now fail."

* * *

**Okay, so a new big, bad in the story! Was you surprised? Was it good? A little heads up, the battle is coming up! Be prepared. I might have to change the rating of this story, depending how the writing goes.**

**Okay the next time you will see the next chapter will be next week, sorry for the long week. I know I hate having to close off when it's just getting good, but I'll have the next chapter as soon as possible. Also I'll be speeding up time in the next chapter, it's just a little heads up!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Until Next Time...**


	20. Journal, Confessions, and a Plan

**Okay guys! I'm back, with full force! I have you know that this chapter will not be the only one uploaded today, and not only for this story either! Yes, I will be uploading chapters for my revenge and love story!**

**THANK YOU to those of you who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story! You guys have kept me going.**

**Rmember to review at the end, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Night turned to day, a day turned to a week, and a week turned into a month. Slowly the month turned to two, two months of waiting for what Esther was planning. Caroline and Klaus slowly grew closer, and by the end of the second month, they were inseparable. Wherever Klaus was, Caroline wasn't too far behind, and vice versa.

Because Caroline had started staying over for protection, she learned almost everything about Klaus, and he her. When she had told her mom about Tyler and the threat he and Klaus' mom posed, Liz knew that Klaus would protect her little girl better than she could, so she agreed to let Caroline stay with Klaus and his family. In order to insure protection, Bonnie spelled the house with a barrier, which only allowed a few people inside, except for Stefan, Damon, and especially Tyler and Esther. Just a few weeks ago, Bonnie extended the barrier to the gardens, much to the joy of the inhabitants of the house.

For the past two months, Caroline was falling more in love with Niklaus Mikaelson, and she shuttered to think he felt the same. During these months, Caroline noticed how close Kol and Bonnie were. She noticed how Kol was always there when Bonnie needed him. Bonnie had told Caroline that they had only knew each other a week before they realized they were falling for each other. Caroline smiled at the thought of her best friend in love with the dangerous hybrid. It was only around Bonnie, did Caroline see the change she had made in Kol. Kol was changing her too. Caroline didn't know whether it was because they had only four weeks to get to know each other before they came back, or was it because they had spent two months together in this house, inseparable. Caroline came to see that whatever the reason, Bonnie was happy and free.

Caroline smiled at the thought, while sitting in Klaus' painting room. When she had informed Klaus that she needed a few private moments alone, he suggested she use this room because nobody came in here, except him, and he respected her need for a little privacy.

During the two months, Caroline had taken to writing in a journal. She looked down at the leather bounded journal, with her name etched perfectly on the cover. It was given to her two months ago by Rebekah. She said it was a peace offering for her brother. Caroline couldn't remember when Rebekah was so human, but during these months Caroline grew closer to the blond vampire, and so did Matt. Caroline smiled in remembering when Matt came over to bring Elena some food, and Rebekah had answered the door. Her and Bonnie looked out the window, and smiled at how nervous Matt was talking to her. Since he couldn't come in at the time, he just stood out on the porch talking with Rebekah for hours. They talked until Matt couldn't keep his eyes open. It was then, that he was allowed to enter. Rebekah, in her human moment, couldn't stand to let him drive in this state. Ever since that night, Matt came over every day just to see 'his' Rebekah.

The brothers didn't miss a thing. Caroline let out a laugh, as she read what she wrote on a certain day when Matt came over.

_Klaus ordered Rebekah to stay in her room, while he and the other brothers 'got to know' this human boy. Rebekah whined and told Klaus that he was not the boss of her, and that she could see anyone she wanted. I remember Klaus laughing at that, and saying, "If you were not my sister, I suppose you would." I watched as Rebekah finally relented and stayed in her room._

_The boys, with me, Bonnie, Sage, and Elena listening outside the door, began to talk with Rebekah's Matt._

"_Now, Matt," Elijah began. "Since Rebekah is our only sister, you should understand why we are doing this."_

_Apparently he nodded because this time Klaus continued._

"_You do know that if you hurt our darling sister, we will rip out your heart."_

_I rolled my eyes. Klaus was such a dramatic._

"_Among other things" Kol added._

"_You see, we don't mean to be so hostile, it's just we know exactly what men think." Klaus began._

"_Exactly, and we know what you may be planning with Rebekah." Kol added._

"_We are just concerned about Rebekah's safety." Elijah stated. "But, Klaus is correct, if you hurt our sister, we will rip your heart out, and make you wish you were never born."_

"_Do you understand, Matthew?" Finn asked, finally._

"_I understand." He replied nervously. "But you have nothing to worry about, I like Rebekah. I like her a lot, and I would never dream of hurting her." He continued with his confidence up._

_That seemed to sway the brothers, because they let him go. Matt could not run out of that room fast enough. We laughed so hard as he ran straight for Rebekah's room, and I listened as Rebekah laughed at her brother's antics, and promised Matt that they were just being her brothers._

Caroline laughed again. She looked out the far window, and noticed Elijah and Elena walking through the gardens. She smiled at the sight, of Elena reaching for Elijah's hand and grasping it firmly as she leaned over to smell a rose. Caroline knew that Elena could never act this free with Stefan or Damon, and she was glad that her friend found someone she could relate to in that way.

Caroline picked up her pen, and found a blank page and began to right.

_Dear Journal,_

_Well its day 64 and we haven't killed each other yet. Elena and Elijah are outside in the gardens. Bonnie extended the boundary yesterday to the end of the gardens, much to the joy of the others. Not to say the whole family isn't wonderful, but there are moments were I wanted to ring their necks, especially Kol. It was no wonder he stayed daggered for so long._

_I'm tempted to ask Nik about that girl. Her name was mentioned yesterday; at least I believe it was her name because of the way Kol reacted. Finn asked about her and Kol stood up to attack. Bonnie touched him, and he calmed down immediately, but left the room, followed by Bonnie. I guess I could ask her, but I'd rather ask Nik._

_Also, they finally burned the white oak stakes, except for one. Nik kept it, and hid it somewhere. He hasn't told me where and frankly I don't care. He's only doing it for protection, and I completely understand_

_You know, we still haven't done anything, yet. I'm shocked I am able to wait this long. With Tyler and Matt, I had already before one month, but with Nik nothing. I shouldn't complain, because I do want it to be special, but I'm feeling like I'm going to pop._

_This is insane! I love him, journal. I love him more and more every day. He has these little moments that just make me stop and smile. Like the other day, I opened the door to find my mom standing there. Nik had called her, because I had mentioned that I missed her. Yes I did thank him, with a gigantic kiss._

_Anyway, mom stayed for a few hours, and promised to come by next week. I can't wait to see her._

_Oh by the way, Matt has moved in. He and Rebekah have finally admitted they care deeply for each other. It's not to the love bit yet, but it's a start. I'm very happy for them._

Caroline continued writing as Klaus entered the room. He smiled at her concentrating on her words. He came up to her and leaned down on the arm of the couch. Caroline felt his breath on the nape of her neck and she closed her journal.

"Oh, come on, love, it was getting interesting." Klaus teased.

Caroline leaned her head back and smiled. She knew he would never read her journal; he respected her privacy too much.

"Very funny, Nik" Caroline replied.

She began calling him Nik two weeks ago. She told him it was because she felt they were at that stage. He complied, as always when it came with her.

"What did you need?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"To see you" He answered, and smiled as Caroline blushed. He loved making her blush.

She leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Was it worth it?" She whispered.

Klaus nodded. "Very much" He gently placed his hand on her face and caressed her cheek. Caroline sighed at the contact.

She opened her eyes and gazed into his. She saw what she had been seeing for the past two months, tenderness, compassion, but something else lingered behind his eyes. She shuddered to think what those eyes held.

She smiled as she raised her hand to his scruffy face, and gently caressed his face. She loved his scruffy look.

"I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson." She whispered for the first time.

He was stunned. He had never had anyone tell him that before, except for family. He felt tears breaking the barriers of his eyes.

Caroline wiped those tears away and smiled. She knew why he was crying.

He leaned forward and captured her mouth with his. He kissed her desperately and hungrily. She moaned at the contact. He pulled back and gazed into her sparkling eyes.

"I love you, Caroline Forbes." He stated, tearfully.

She laughed, joyously, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She held him as he pulled her up. Standing, they held onto each other, basking in the love they just discovered.

**~In the Woods~**

"You have done well these past few months, Tyler." Esther replied, proudly.

Tyler smiled in satisfaction.

"Now it is time to complete the plan."

Tyler smiled again.

"You need to capture your ex-girlfriend, and bring her here."

"Why?" Tyler asked, absently without feeling.

"Once you have her, can you get to Niklaus."

Tyler smiled, evilly.

"I'll bring her to you in two days. Rumor has it that the Mikaelsons have put a barrier around their house, where no one can get in unless they are allowed. I'll need time to gain access."

Esther smiled, but shook her head. "All you have to do is get to her mother. She is the weak link."

Tyler smiled. "Excellent, make it one day, then, and I'll have her."

* * *

**What did you think? Any good? I know some of you may not like this chapter, but I felt like it had progressed more! The next chapter will be more intense!**

**Until Next Time...**


	21. Kidnapping and the Truth

**Okay, this took longer to type and upload than I expected. Since I only had my notebook on my holiday, it took a while to transfer handwriting into text, but here it is.**

**Okay, this is where the plot gets going. I hope you all enjoy this. Again for those who are reading my Revenge and Love story (the Prequal) I will upload the chapters I wrote on my holiday tomorrow, so don't fret none.**

**Remember to let me know what you think!**

* * *

Liz went to answer the door at six o'clock in the morning. She grunted as she turned the nob and the door swung open. She gasped as she saw Tyler Lockwood on the other side.

She quickly went to close the door, but he was faster and stronger.

She staggered against the wall, and fear crept in her body as Tyler crossed the boundary and into her home.

"It seems we have a problem, Liz." Tyler replied, placing both arms on both sides of Liz.

He clicked his tongue. "You see, I need Caroline, and since she is guarded by that bastard Klaus, I need a way to get her away from him, and you're the one who is going to help me?"

"Why can't you just leave her alone?" Liz asked her maternal instinct surfacing.

Tyler slammed his hand against the wall, cracking it.

"Because she belongs with me" He stated through clenched teeth.

He closed his eyes to calm himself. He opened them with his anger simmering.

"Besides, she is the only one to get to Klaus."

"Why? He has done nothing to you." Liz spat.

"Is that what he told you?" He yelled in her face. "I suppose that's what he wanted you to think, so he could get your daughter. He ruined my life." He spat. "He sired me, and ordered me to bit your daughter, my Caroline!" He yelled, causing Liz to jump.

"He told me everything, Tyler, and I'm sorry for what happened to you, but Caroline made her choice." She whispered.

Tyler gripped his hands against the wall.

"You're lucky I need you alive, Liz, or else I would rip your heart out." He stated angrily, grabbing Liz and shoving her out the door, with her struggling along the way.

**~Kitchen in the Mikaelson Mansion~**

Caroline's phone rang as she was getting her daily feed with Klaus.

"Hey, mom, what's up?" She answered, cheerfully smiling at Klaus.

"What is up is that your mother has 24 hours to live unless you do exactly as I say." Tyler spoke smugly into the phone.

Caroline dropped her blood bag, and fear and anger gripped her heart. Klaus reached for the phone, but Caroline shrugged him off.

"If you touch her, I will personally rip your heart out of your damn chest!" She screamed.

Tyler laughed.

"You see that is going to be difficult considering Esther made me invincible."

Caroline gasped and reached for Klaus, who again reached for the phone. Caroline shook her head, but put the phone on speaker.

"How did she?" Caroline barely whispered, but Tyler heard her.

Bonnie and Kol walked into the kitchen and noticed Caroline's face.

"Bonnie's mother was kind enough to perform the spell."

Bonnie covered her mouth and turned to Kol, who wrapped his arms around Bonnie.

"Enough talk, Caroline. Here is what I want. I want you to meet I want you to meet me at the Lockwood cellar, alone or else mommy dear gets a lonesome heart."

Caroline looked at Klaus with fear in her eyes. He wrapped his arm around Caroline.

"You still there, sweetheart?"

"I'm not your sweetheart." She grounded out.

"We'll see. Meet me there at six this afternoon or else. Got it?"

Caroline swallowed. "I got it."

"See you then, love." He ended with a fake accent before clicking off.

Caroline threw her phone against the wall, and let out a scream before falling into Klaus' arms.

"That mongrel will die." Klaus whispered, because nobody hurts his Caroline and lives.

"He has my mother, Nik." She whispered into his chest.

"I know, love. We'll get her back." Klaus vowed.

Caroline shook her head.

"No, Nik, you don't understand, Tyler's invincible."

Klaus looked at her as if she grew another head."

"Klaus, what Caroline means to say is, Tyler is not like Mikael." Bonnie replied, still in Kol's arms.

Klaus paled at Bonnie's words.

Caroline turned to Bonnie.

"How is this possible?" She demanded.

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know, Care."

"I thought we averted this when we stopped the binding ritual, and stopped Finn from being killed." Caroline spat.

"Apparently not all of it was averted. I didn't think about my mom helping Esther."

"You didn't think! Bonnie, your mom is a Bennett! Remember last time, she used you both for her spell!" Caroline yelled.

"Okay, I didn't think of everything. When I thought of my mom, I thought of her as a vampire. I wasn't thinking straight when this happened." Bonnie replied calmly.

They were so caught up in their spat, that neither of them noticed the kitchen was full of shocked and confused faces, particularly the face of Klaus.

"You didn't think! Bonnie, it's just like last time, except this time it's Tyler, and you know what he wants. Bonnie, I can't go through that again! I won't! I won't lose Klaus again!" Caroline ranted.

"It won't come to that, Care. This time we know exactly what to do Tyler's got to be bonded to someone; we just need to find out whom." Bonnie replied calmly.

"Last time it was Elena." Caroline said with a shrug, still fuming.

"What?" Elena shouted, unable to keep quiet any longer.

Caroline turned to look at everyone standing around her and Bonnie. She closed her eyes and met his angry, questionable eyes.

His stance was aggressive, and he was saying he wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

She turned to Bonnie who nodded. She went back to Klaus and reached for his hand. He obliged as Caroline led him out of the room and outside into the garden, leaving Bonnie and Kol to answer to the rest of the curious family.

Caroline and Klaus went to the bench in the center of the garden. They sat down, and Klaus watched as Caroline leaned forward on her knees.

"I guess it's time for the truth." She whispered.

"Yes" He stated, firmly.

Caroline took a deep breath of courage, before facing him.

"I've imagined telling you and now that the moments here, I can't find the right words."

Klaus remained silent, not a good sign.

"I was going to tell you two months ago, but I chickened out."

"Caroline" Klaus replied, sternly.

Caroline knew he was losing patience.

"It began over two months ago, the day of the ball." She looked at Klaus, who was listening intently.

"That was the day I changed."

"What?" He asked, stunned.

Caroline felt her nerves beginning to falter. "Okay, maybe changed is the wrong word. You see I come from the future, sort of."

"The future" Klaus restated in disbelief, though he was trying.

Caroline nodded. "Technically, I've seen the future, and lived it. I've been through a completely different timeline, at least it is now."

"What do you mean?"

"Bonnie and I altered the future by stopping you and your family from drinking the champagne the night of the ball."

"That's how you knew about mother's plan because you had been through it before."

Caroline nodded.

"What about what you said in the house, about not losing me?" Klaus whispered, still trying to understand what she was saying.

Caroline closed her eyes in pain.

"In the future or from what I've seen, another hunter was created by your mother. He used me and Elena to lure you out to kill you. It was that day, actually, that I realized how much you meant to me. You saved me that day, Nik." She paused, looking at him.

"You told me once that one day I would show up at your door and want you to show me what the world has to offer. It was that day, Klaus. I wanted you to take me that day, but I didn't say a word. I just let you go." She sniffed feeling the tears coming.

"I didn't know that was the last time I was going to see you. I found out later my so-called friends, desiccated you. I thought about saving you, but even then I was too late. The hunter beat me to you. He killed you. When I heard the news, I felt such emptiness. Klaus, I cared for you, but I didn't do anything." She sobbed, her head falling in her hands.

Klaus watched her, conflicted on whether to hold her or let her finish.

She pulled her head up and wiped her tears from her face.

"I left town after that. I didn't really have anybody, except for Bonnie, but she was in mourning too." She added, looking down at her hands.

"I found myself in a new town, starting over. I started renting a new house, and I found myself in my bedroom clutching a drawing you gave me, and I still had the dress you gave me." She said with a light in her eyes.

"I replayed memories of you over and over, and when Bonnie came in the middle of the night and asked if I could go back and change everything would I." She smiled and raised her hand to his face, cautiously.

"I chose to come back, and save you. I don't regret a moment I've spent with you, Nik." She whispered.

Klaus closed his eyes. No one had ever done anything like this for him before. This woman sitting beside him, caressing his face, had crossed time and space to save him from death. How could he stay mad at her for caring for him? He opened his eyes and Caroline saw his eyes watering.

"Say something, Nik." She whispered, softly, uncertainty lining her words.

"What is there to say, Caroline?" He returned.

"I don't know, just something."

Klaus sighed and stood up, away from her. She remained on the bench.

"Whatever you may think of me right now, Nik, it will have to wait until I save my mom from Tyler." Caroline replied, standing up.

She was about to walk away, when he grabbed her.

"You are not going." He demanded.

Caroline glared at him. "You don't own me, Klaus." She spat.

He gripped her harder.

"You said you couldn't lose me again. Well, I don't want to lose you, ever. Caroline, you crossed time and space to save me. No one has ever done that for me. I can't bear the thought of that mongrel putting his hands on you, and hurting you."

"But that's what he wants, Klaus. He wants me because he wants you."

"But if he gets you, will he just hold you until I come? No, he will torture you or worse. I can't bear the thought of you being hurt." Klaus replied, looking into her eyes. His grip on her arms loosened, and he sighed.

"It seems we are at an impasse, then. I have to save my mom, and you want to play hero." She replied with a smile.

Klaus gave her a sad smile.

Caroline wrapped her arms around him and held him close, and sighed when he returned the hug.

Inside the house, Kol and Bonnie watched the couple. He turned to Bonnie.

"I think he got over it."

Bonnie smiled.

"What about the others?" She asked.

Kol shrugged. "They will in time. I imagine Rebekah will drive a stake in my stomach for pulling this, but that will be it."

Bonnie laughed, and put her head on his shoulder. Kol sighed and wrapped his arm around her.

"We'll get out of this, my Bonnie lass." He replied softly.

"I hope so, Kol, I hope so." She replied, wrapping her arms around him for reassurance.

* * *

**Okay what did you think? Any good? Did you like Klaus' reaction? I'd like to hear your opinions.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but first I have to update Revenge and Love. I hate leaving stories in the lurch. Also I have some reading to catch up on in the fanfic world, but I will not forget you my lovelies!**

**Until Next Time...**


	22. Family and Hate

**Hey gang! I know it has been forever since I last updated. So sorry! Good news is I have again found my inspiration, and I'm working on the next chapter! I must say I'm very excited where this story is heading. I hope you will be too.**

**Heads up, there are no Klaroline scenes in this chapter. Some of you asked for a Rebekah and Matt scene, well here it is. Don't worry, though Klaroline, Kennett, Fage, and Elejah will be back in full force next chapter.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, ALERTED, AND FAVORITED THIS STORY. It means a lot to me. I can't believe I have over 200 review for this story! I am very excited with this.**

**Remember to please review at the end and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Rebekah paced her room, trying to think of some way to save Caroline from her mongrel of an ex. During the two months, Rebekah had grown considerably close to the blond, and considered her a sister. She still didn't trust the Elena girl because she, quite literally stabbed her in the back. It would take a while before she trusted her again, but she had seen the way Elijah lit up whenever Elena was around, and so she didn't complain too much. Bonnie had actually integrated herself into the family, and Rebekah was thrilled with the changes Bonnie instigated in Kol. She remembered the time when Kol had found another love, and how excited he was when he met Toni. At least he found someone again, and Rebekah was not going to disrupt what they had. She could tell that Bonnie loved her brother, and he loved her. She couldn't be happier for them.

She thought about her favorite brother, Klaus. For nearly a thousand years he had feared of being alone, and then along came Caroline. Rebekah resented her at first because she was afraid Caroline would play Klaus and hurt him. She wouldn't stand for that, but after watching Caroline with her brother, Rebekah knew that she truly cared for Niklaus.

She had to think of something before Caroline left this afternoon. She was not going to let her brother lose his love.

Matt entered the room to find Rebekah with her thumb in her mouth, shaking her head, and pacing from one end of their room the next.

He smiled and approached her.

"Becks," He called and stilled her from her pacing.

She looked up at him and sighed at his name for her, but she shook her head and broke free from his hands and continued pacing.

Matt sighed and dropped his hands, and watched as she continued. "Becks, everything is going to work out fine."

She shook her head again. "No, Matt, it won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have dealt with this before, and the last time someone died. I won't let Caroline or her mother die." She stated.

"What was last time?"

She paused and went to bed to sit down. Matt followed her and sat down beside her.

"I'm sure you've heard of a girl named Toni." She replied, looking at Matt.

Matt slowly nodded. "I've heard of her in passing, not much. Everyone seems touchy on the subject."

Rebekah nodded. "She was Kol's girlfriend, a hundred years ago."

Matt raised his head. "Was?"

"Mikael killed her. She had been coming to visit us, when Mikael ambushed her. She shouldn't have been alone, but she was. We tried everything to get to her. You see, she was still human. She was the only human we allowed close to us, because of Kol. He had planned on turning her, but when Mikael showed up, the plan became mute."

"Did she even want to be turned?" Matt asked, curious.

Rebekah nodded. "It was her idea. She wanted to be with Kol forever, and a part of this family. She was actually like my sister in so many ways." She replied with remembrance.

"What happened?" Matt asked again, already assuming the answer.

"Kol found her, but it was too late. He said that Mikael had tortured her so badly, trying to find out where we were, but she wouldn't tell him. Kol told us later, that he couldn't save her and she died. He wouldn't tell us how, but we assumed the worst."

Rebekah fell silent and remembered what Kol did after Toni died. He became a monster, killing for pleasure, but not feeling anything. She tried talking to him, but he shot her down. It had gotten so bad that Klaus daggered him in the end, and she didn't question it. Kol needed to be put to sleep.

Matt brushed her hair behind her ear. "Is that why you never let humans near you, unless they are food?" He broke.

Rebekah nodded. "We were cautious to let any humans near us. After Toni, we realized that humans served only one purpose."

Matt drew back. He knew that Rebekah didn't believe that about him, but his instincts told him differently.

She turned and looked at him. "I don't believe that anymore, Matt, nor does the rest of my family. We have changed in the past hundred years, and I have since I met you."

Matt relaxed and wrapped his arm around Rebekah, and pulled her close.

"Becks, I know you're worried about Caroline and her mom, but Bonnie is working on a spell that will stop Tyler. She is positive this will work."

"How can you be so sure? Abby desiccated Mikael fifteen years ago, and then he got free. There is always a consequence to everything we do. I've lived a thousand years, and been asleep for most of them, but I know. No matter what Bonnie does, mother will find something else to destroy us." Rebekah replied.

Matt sighed, and pulled back. "Look at me, Becks." He whispered, lifting her head to look in her eyes. "I know this will work because it has too. I may have only known you for a few months, but I feel like I'm a part of you, and this family. I haven't felt that in a long time." He paused brushing her hair from her face. "Becks, I love you."

Rebekah gasped, and tears formed in her eyes. "Truly" She asked.

He nodded with a smile. "Truly, and believe me when I say this, Becks. I will do whatever it takes to protect this family, even if I am a weakly human."

Rebekah smiled, and raised her hand to his face. "I know you will, Matthew." She leaned forward and softly kissed him on the lips.

She pulled back and smiled. "I love you too, Matthew." She whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Matt sighed at the contact. Finally he had a full family, and he was not going to let anything happen to them.

**~Cellar on the Lockwood Property~**

Liz struggled against the ropes binding her to the wall. Her arms where tied in an upwards V and her legs were conveniently tied together.

She tried moving them, but only managed to rub the hide off her legs. She looked up to see Tyler coming back. He was aggravated.

"Something wrong, Tyler?" Liz asked, carefully.

Tyler turned to her, his eyes wild. "Why do you want to know? So you can take advantage" He scoffed. "I've got news for you Liz, everything is going perfectly. At six, Caroline will arrive, and I will have her finally."

"You know, Nik won't let Caroline come alone." Liz stated, her strength waning.

Tyler grunted and smiled. "I'm counting on that, dear Liz. You see, I knew that Klaus would be very protective of his dear Caroline," He replied with anger. "So when he arrives with Caroline, I will exact my revenge on him stealing my girl, and punish him for ruining all of our live, and finally I will kill him, just to prove Caroline that I'm the better man for her."

Liz shook her head. "Tyler, what happened to you?"

Tyler laughed. "What happened to me is the most amazing thing that could ever happen to me." He replied, with a sneer.

Liz shook her head, tears falling down her face. "You're wrong, Tyler. This is not you. The real you would let Caroline go, and let her be happy."

Tyler hollered and his voice echoed off the stone walls, causing Liz to cringe at the sound.

"She was happy, until he arrived." He stepped closer, and knelt down in front of Liz. Liz tried to back away, but couldn't with the ropes constricting her movements, and the wall behind her.

"She was happy with me, and then Klaus shows up and ruins everyone's lives. That's what he is, Liz, a destroyer. He needs to be stopped."

Liz shook her head slowly. "She told me that she didn't feel that way about you anymore, Tyler. She's moved on. Nik is good for her. He treats her like she wants and needs to be treated. Tyler please understand, she loves him." She stated, calmly.

Tyler struck the floor beside him. "What is this Nik business? You've turned your back on me too, haven't you?" He whispered.

Liz shook her head adamantly. "No, Tyler, I think you're a good boy, but you need to understand, Nik is good for her."

"No, No, I'm good for her!" He screamed.

Liz jumped, but continued to try to get through to him. "Tyler, she told me, that you were there for her during her adjustment period, and for that she is grateful, and so am I, but she has moved on to someone who will love her for eternity."

"I can do that, and I will! I will make her see that!" Tyler stated, angrily.

Liz sighed. "You can't make her see anything. She is strong willed, and she is happy with Nik."

"Why do you keep calling him Nik?" Tyler asked, eyeing her carefully.

Liz swallowed. "There is no reason. That's his name." She defended.

Tyler shook his head. "No, everyone calls him Klaus, only family calls him Nik." He then realized why Liz would call Klaus, Nik.

"He asked her to marry him, didn't he?" He asked, or more demanded.

Liz shook her head, her eyes wide. "No, it's just that he spends all of his time with Caroline, and has accepted me as part of the family, and he is like a son to me, so I call him Nik." She defended.

Tyler shook his head, and leaned forward. "I don't believe you. You're lying, Liz." He whispered.

Liz's eyes widened, fear of what he might do gripped her heart. She didn't want to die like this, not yet. She wanted to walk her daughter down the aisle, and be there when her daughter said I do.

"Tell me the truth, Liz." He demanded, eyes dilating.

Liz felt the compulsion. She tried to resist, but the vervain in her system had gone from her system.

"He wants to ask her when the time is right. He asked for my blessing, and I said yes."

Tyler closed his eyes in anger. He opened them and looked down at her legs. He sneered as he placed his hands on her legs.

"You're going to regret saying that, Liz." He replied, before raising his hands and pounding them hard on her legs, breaking the bones in her legs in two.

Liz let out a heart-wrenching scream, and prayed that she would see her daughter again, at least before she died.

* * *

**Okay what did you think? Any good? Let me know. Also let me know what you wish to see in future chapters, or stories. I will do my best respect your wishes.**

**Remember to please review.**

**Until Next Time...**


	23. Pain

**Here is the next chapter as promised, and a word of caution this chapter gets a little thrilling. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, ALERTED, AND FAVORITED THIS STORY!**

**Remember to review at the end! I love reading them.**

Caroline fell to the ground and cried out in pain. Klaus rushed to her side, knelt down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Love, what's wrong?" He asked frantically, looking for any sign of an injury.

Caroline looked into his eyes. Hers filled with pain.

"My mother, she's in pain, so much pain." She whispered. "I don't know how, but I can feel her, Nik. Tyler has hurt her." She cried, falling into his arms.

Klaus felt anger rise up in his heart. That mongrel dared to harm Caroline's mother.

"He's going to pay, painfully." He stated, through clenched teeth.

Caroline looked deep into his eyes, and knew he was right. The Tyler she knew would never do this. He had to be stopped.

"What time is it?" Caroline asked, still looking at Klaus.

Bonnie stepped forward. "It's four o'clock."

Caroline attempted to stand up, but her legs felt broken. She staggered, and Klaus caught her. He lifted her up and carried her to the couch in the sitting room.

"Nik, I can't walk. Something's wrong." She replied, panic looming in her voice.

Klaus looked at her legs, and felt them. Caroline screamed in agony, as Klaus felt her legs from her ankle to her knees.

"Your legs are broken, Caroline." He replied, worriedly.

"How could this be?" Elijah asked, entering the room, with Elena falling in behind him.

She rushed to Caroline's side, and held her friend's hand.

Bonnie thought for a second. "Tyler must have broken Liz's legs."

"How do you know that?" Elena asked.

Bonnie walked towards her friends. "I found a passage in my grimoire a couple of weeks ago, about a son who was turned into a vampire. He was very close to his mother, and not long after she was in an accident which left her paralyzed. He wanted to cure her, so he gave her some of his blood to cure her, but it didn't work."

"Skip the none useful stuff please, Bonnie." Kol stated, rolling his eyes.

Bonnie sent him a glare before continuing. "He went to a witch. She told him that he could take his mother's pain as his own, only if his love was strong enough. Caroline, since you turned, you told me that you and Liz are closer than ever."

Caroline nodded.

"You must have taken her pain. She will be fine, as long as she remains alive. Every pain Tyler inflicts on her, you will feel, Caroline."

Caroline looked at Klaus and sighed. "I can't go meet Tyler with my legs broken." She replied, sadly.

Klaus nodded and motioned for Elena to move. She gave him a questioning look, but then noticed him rolling up his sleeve. She realized what he was going to do. She stood up and went to Elijah's side.

Finn and Sage walked in, followed by Rebekah and Matt, and motioned to what was happening. Elijah whispered what happened, and then turned back to Klaus and Caroline.

Klaus gently lifted Caroline in his arms, and held out his bare wrist. She looked at him apologetically. She didn't want to do this, but knew there was no other way to save her mother. Klaus nodded encouragingly.

Caroline felt her fangs coming down her and her eyes darkened as she gently grabbed his wrist. She bit down and closed her eyes at the taste of his blood pouring in her mouth. She felt a moan at how delicious it tasted, but she controlled it when she remembered they were in front of his family. She felt her legs begin to heal, and when she felt her bones were completely healed, she pulled back. She looked back up at Klaus and smiled with love pouring out of her eyes.

She raised her hand to his face, and stroked his scruffy cheek. "I love you, Nik." She whispered, softly.

Klaus smiled and leaned forward and gently kissed her. "I love you, Caroline."

"Okay, not to be a moment killer, but we do have a mission to complete." Kol replied, wrapping his arm around Bonnie's waist.

Klaus pulled back from Caroline and turned to his brother.

"You are a moment killer, dear brother." Klaus said with annoyance.

Kol shrugged.

"We do need a plan, Niklaus." Elijah spoke up, with authority.

Klaus sighed, and helped Caroline to stand up.

"I've actually found the spell where we won't have to desiccate him, but can contain him long enough to do whatever we need." Bonnie brought up.

"Whatever we need, means kill him." Matt replied.

"Precisely" Klaus answered.

"Do we have to kill him?" Matt asked.

Klaus stepped forward, but Caroline placed her hand on his arm and stopped him.

"Yes, we do. He threatened Caroline, and he hurt Liz. That mongrel is going to die, and in the most painful way I can think of." He stated with satisfaction.

"I agree." Kol concurred.

"Oh Kol, you are always up for killing." Rebekah stated.

Kol nodded. "Yes I am, especially when the person is threatening this family." He replied, with certainty.

"I agree with Klaus. Tyler must be destroyed at all costs." Finn replied.

Elijah nodded. "He is right. This family has to be protected."

Elena looked at Elijah, and realized he was right. Tyler may have been her friend, but he had crossed the line when he threatened Caroline and kidnapped her mom.

She gripped Elijah's hand in hers, and gave him a small grin. He touched her face in acknowledgement, and returned the smile.

Sage wrapped her arms around Finn, and nodded in agreement with the rest.

That only left Rebekah and Matt.

Matt sighed. He looked at Rebekah and realized that the rest were right. The family had to be protected, and if that meant killing his best friend, so be it.

"Fine, what is your plan, Bonnie?" He finally agreed.

Bonnie took a deep breath.

"The spell I found, will take a lot, but in short I will be able to contain and weaken him, and it should give you all enough time to kill him."

"How much time?" Klaus asked.

"Almost an hour, at the most." Bonnie replied.

"That's not very long." Elena replied.

"It's the most I can give. Anymore, and I won't be able to make it." She replied sadly.

"An hour will be just enough." Klaus replied, nodding to his brothers, and Rebekah.

"Wait, what makes you think you're doing this alone?" Caroline replied.

Klaus turned to her. "You will need to get your mother to safety. We will take Tyler."

Caroline shook her head. "You don't seem to understand, Nik. He's strong, stronger than you. How can even think, that I'm going to stand by and watch him kill you." She stated, strongly.

"I won't be alone. I will have my family." He replied, with reason.

Caroline huffed. "What about Bonnie? Someone needs to protect her while she's performing the spell."

"I will watch over her." Sage stated, coming forward.

Caroline sighed. Every argument she had, the rest shot down.

"Nik, this is my fight as much as it is yours." She finally stated. "He took my mom, and tortured her. He needs to be dealt with by me."

Klaus shook his head. "I'm not risking it, Caroline. He will be dealt with, but not by you. You will need to keep your mother safe."

Elena stepped forward. "I'll help you, Care."

Caroline dropped her shoulders in defeat. She bowed her head, but suddenly she thought of something.

"Wait a minute, Tyler knows me."

"We already know that, love." Klaus stated, rolling his eyes.

Caroline shook her head. "No you don't understand. He knows me and you. He knows that you won't let me go by myself. I know how he thinks, Nik. He will have some plan to trap you and the rest." She replied.

Klaus took a step back, and realized she was right.

"She's right." Klaus whispered.

Bonnie stepped forward, but held onto Kol's hand. "I can find out."

Caroline looked at her friend questionably, and watched as Bonnie knelt down on the floor. Holding her hands out with the palms facing upward, she closed her eyes and began to mumble an incantation. The room began to grow dark, and the fireplace began to simmer with a new fire. Kol watched as Bonnie began to get weak. He began to fear something was happening to her, so he knelt down beside her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

The fire began to die down and Bonnie slowly opened her eyes.

"He has a trap set for Klaus. He's not suspecting the entire family to come." She said looking at the family. She turned to Caroline. "Caroline, I saw your mom. She is very weak. She won't last much longer if we don't hurry."

Caroline leaned on Klaus and held her tears in. She had to be strong. When this was over, she was going to have a long cry, but not now.

"Well then, let's go save our family." Kol stated, helping Bonnie up.

The rest of the family nodded in unison, and they all began to leave the house.

Kol stopped Bonnie when the rest had left, a look of worry on his face.

"Bonnie, you won't be able to last a full hour. Not on your own." He stated, not asked.

Bonnie raised her hand to his face. "I'll have to, to protect this family."

Kol shook his head. "Bonnie, I can't let you do that." He whispered.

"You don't have a choice, Kol. We don't have a choice. Without me, this plan fails."

"This is like before. You will get drained again. You know how long it took you the last time to recuperate."

Bonnie sighed. "I'm glad you worry for me, Kol, but trust me I'll be fine. You'll be there beside me. That's all the strength I need."

Kol smiled. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. "You better be fine, or else I'm not to let you rest for the rest of your life."

Bonnie smiled, and leaned up and kissed him again. "How about the rest of eternity?" She whispered.

Kol pulled back. "You can't be serious."

Bonnie nodded. "It'll give you incentive to protect me, and survive this battle. I love you, Kol. I want to spend eternity loving you."

Kol had tears in his eyes at her statement. He pulled her in his arms and captured her lips with his, and kissed her with abandoned passion. He pulled back.

"We'll discuss this further after we survive this." He whispered passionately.

Bonnie nodded. "Most definitely."

He laughed and pulled her along to catch up with the others, thinking about spending eternity with his Bonnie lass.

**~Lockwood's Cellar~**

Tyler was pacing back and forth, glancing at his watch every minute.

"They should be here any minute." He replied menacingly.

Liz bowed her head. She had long since felt the pain of her broken legs go away, and when she tried to move them, she realized that they were no longer broken. She wondered why they weren't broken anymore, but she didn't speak out. She didn't want to incur Tyler's wrath again.

Tyler stopped pacing and tilted his head when he heard footsteps. He looked up and saw Caroline enter the cellar.

"There you are, sweetheart. You alone?" He asked, looking behind her.

Caroline nodded, not truly trusting her voice. She looked over to her mom and felt tears breaking the barriers of her eyes.

Tyler followed her eyes. "Oh, don't worry, Caroline. I took great care of my future mother-in-law." He replied sarcastically.

"Is that why you broke her legs?" She asked, glaring at him.

Tyler laughed. "I only did that because I lost my temper, sweetheart. I never would truly hurt her."

Caroline scoffed before stepping toward her mother, but before she got there Tyler sped in front of her.

"Not so fast, sweetheart. Give your boyfriend a little kiss first." He replied with a sneer.

Caroline tilted her head. "I already did, before I left him." She returned with cockiness.

Tyler grabbed her by the throat, and lifted her up.

"I can so easily rip your head off for saying that, but I can't kill you yet."

Caroline gasped, trying to get air.

"Put her down, mongrel." Klaus yelled, standing in the doorway.

Tyler turned with Caroline still in the air. He smiled. "Well, well, if it isn't the source of my problems."

"I won't repeat myself, mutt." Klaus stated, harshly, stepping further into the cellar.

"Oh, you want me to let her go, okay, I'll let her go." He replied, and threw Caroline against the wall.

She screamed as she hit the stones, and looked down to see a spike sticking out of her side. She looked up to see Klaus in pain at seeing her. He was torn between helping her or continuing with the plan. Caroline nodded and lifted herself off the spike and contained a screamed which threatened to erupt from her throat. Klaus turned back to Tyler only to find him brandishing a white oak stake.

Klaus turned his full attention to Tyler, so he didn't see Caroline make it to her mom.

"It's okay, mom. I'm going to get you out of here. Hang on tight." Caroline whispered, helping her mom up.

"You leaving, Caroline?" Tyler asked, coming to stand in between her and the door. "The fun is just beginning." He finished pushing Caroline and Liz to the ground.

Caroline looked over to Klaus and noticed that the white oak stake was sticking out of his stomach.

"No!" She screamed. She staggered over Klaus and pulled the staked from his stomach. She looked over to her mom, who was sitting up against the wall. "Come on, Nik. Wake up." She whispered.

"Oh, isn't that sweet, Caroline, but you see I don't think he is going to help you." Tyler replied, picking up the stake and picked up Caroline by the throat and held her up to the wall. "You know I gave you the chance to come back to me, but I see now that it is not possible. I'm sorry, Caroline. I truly am, but you are only collateral damage." He replied, lifting the stake and stabbed her in the chest.

"No!" Liz and Klaus screamed.

Caroline felt the stake scrape her heart, and she became immobile, as Tyler moved the staked to pierce the bottom of her heart.

Tyler looked down at Klaus, who was still on the ground. "This is what you get for ruining our lives. You took her away from me, and now I'm taking her away from you." Tyler pulled the stake out, only to jam it back in her chest. This time it pierced the side of her heart.

* * *

**Okay what did you think? Any good? I know this is a cliff hanger, but not to worry the next chapter will be up tonight (or morning depending on how you look at it.)**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Until Next Time...**


	24. Death and Happiness

**Hey gang! Here is the next chapter as promised! Sorry to leave you hanging last chapter, but I love cliffhangers, and well I love leaving readers in suspense.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE ALERTED, REVIEWED, AND FAVORITED THIS STORY! It means alot!**

**Beware this chapter contains slight M content, but not too bad.**

**Remember to review at the end!**

* * *

Caroline screamed in pain, and looked down at Klaus. She looked at him with love shining in her eyes, and he returned the love.

The next thing she knew, Tyler rammed the stake further in her chest, and she felt her life being drained out of her. She closed her eyes, but opened them to look into Tyler's eyes.

"Please, Tyler, don't do this." She whispered, her breath not catching.

Tyler's gaze softened at her words, but then quickly went back to being cold and calculating. Suddenly Tyler was thrown across the room. Caroline fell to the ground; the stake going deeper in her chest. She screamed as Klaus knelt down in front of her.

"This is going to hurt, love." He whispered, looking at her softly.

"Just do it, Nik." She replied, gritting her teeth.

Klaus looked in her eyes with pain, as he gripped the stake and yanked it hard from her chest. She screamed loud and writhed on the floor.

Tyler got up from the floor and charged towards Klaus. Klaus turned around and the stake rammed into Tyler's chest, barely missing his heart.

Tyler fell to the floor, and struggled to get up.

"Can you walk, love?" Klaus asked, Caroline as she slowly stood up.

Caroline nodded. "I can try." She looked at her mother, who was slowly standing. "Mom, are you alright?"

Liz nodded, as she stood and came over to her daughter. "Is he dead?"

Klaus shook his head. "Not yet, but don't worry he will be. Caroline, take Liz out of here."

Caroline was going to object, but recognized the look on Klaus' face. "Come back to me, Nik." She whispered.

He smiled. "Always, love" He whispered.

They heard footsteps and turned to see Finn, Elijah, Kol, Bonnie, Elena, Rebekah, Matt, and Sage enter the cellar.

Bonnie looked down at a writhing Tyler and began to mumble. Kol came to stand beside her in case she needed him. Elena helped Caroline and Liz out of the cellar, after Caroline gave Klaus a long enduring kiss. Elena gave Elijah a hopeful look before leading Caroline and Liz outside, followed by Sage and Matt.

The Originals were left alone with only Bonnie and Tyler, with the stake sticking out of his chest. Finn and Kol picked Tyler up and placed him face first against the wall.

"You won't get away with this, Klaus." Tyler screamed.

"Think again, mongrel." Klaus whispered.

Rebekah pulled out a dagger and handed to Klaus.

Klaus smiled as he twirled the Original dagger around in his hands. He approached Tyler and ripped his shirt off.

Klaus placed the dagger at Tyler's back and smirked at what he was planning to do. He jabbed the dagger in to Tyler's back. Tyler screamed at the pain. Klaus carved notches in Tyler's back and pulled out the dagger.

Klaus stepped back, and Rebekah stepped forward. She reached into Tyler's back and slowly pulled Tyler's ribs, one by one from his spine. She reached in and felt for Tyler's intestines. Tyler hollered and groaned. Slowly, Rebekah pulled on his stomach, but didn't pull it out.

She stepped aside, and Elijah stepped forward and finished pulling on Tyler's ribs. Elijah felt around and toyed with Tyler's spine. Tyler screamed as he felt his legs go numb. Esther didn't tell him about this. She told him he was invincible, but now with what they were doing, he knew that she was completely wrong. He was going to die.

Elijah stepped back, and nodded to Klaus. Klaus walked up to Tyler and whispered in his ear. "This is for threatening Caroline and hurting her mother." He jammed his hand into Tyler's body, and sneered as Tyler screamed. He clutched his hand around Tyler's lungs. He grinned as he slowly pulled them back, and smiled as Tyler began gasping for air as he fully removed Tyler's lungs.

Tyler collapsed against the wall, gasping for the air he could no longer get. Klaus stepped back and dropped the lungs on the ground. He nodded to Kol and Finn. Kol smirked as he thrust his hand in Tyler and pulled out Tyler's heart.

Tyler fell against the wall, dead.

Klaus looked at his family and nodded before turning to Bonnie who had finished her incantation.

"Thank you, Bonnie." He replied.

Bonnie smiled. "You're welcome, Klaus."

Klaus nodded and turned back to his family.

Rebekah and Finn gathered what was left of Tyler and lit his body on fire.

"Now we have to deal with mother." Klaus replied coldly.

Elijah stepped towards Klaus. "First we need to check on the others, and then find out about mother."

Klaus nodded, and watched as Tyler's body burned until it was no more. He sighed in relief at the thought of the mongrel no longer harming his Caroline or his family.

Once it was done, the family returned to the mansion.

Klaus entered the house anxious to see her face, but was met by Elena.

"She's upstairs. She put her mom in the spare room, and decided to lie down. She's waiting for you in your room." She added with a smile.

Klaus smiled and bounded up the stairs. He opened the door and found Caroline on his bed. She sat up and looked at him. She was still recovering from the near death, but she gathered her strength and met him halfway.

He wrapped his arms carefully around her as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, you came back to me. I was so worried." She whispered in his ear.

Klaus sighed. "I told you, I would." He whispered back.

She pulled back and gazed in his eyes. "What happened?"

Klaus brushed her hair behind her ear. "It's over for now. Tyler's dead." He replied, defiantly.

Caroline bowed her head.

"Are you okay, love?" Klaus asked, worried he lost her.

Caroline nodded. "It's just I hate that Tyler had to die. He was still my friend." She replied, honestly.

Klaus nodded. He pulled away from her and walked to the window in his room. Caroline noticed his change in mood, and followed him to the window.

"I know what you're thinking, Nik." She replied, coming to stand in front of him. "I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson. You and only you"

"I know that, love." He said, touching her face. "I was just thinking of my mother. I would hate to have to kill her too." He replied, sadly.

Caroline smiled. "You have certainly changed."

Klaus smiled. "What do you mean?"

Caroline cocked her head. "I mean, in the past two months, you haven't killed anyone for anything, and now you have to kill to protect the family and you don't seem to enjoy it."

Klaus shrugged. "I won't lie to you, Caroline. I did enjoy killing Tyler, because he was a threat. All I could think of was protecting you. If I didn't kill him, who know what he would have done to you. It was bad enough watching him stake you time after time. I barely contained my anger then."

"You see, that's what I mean, Nik. You would have killed him on the spot for what he did, but you waited."

"I didn't want to kill him in front of you, Caroline."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want you to see the monster side of me" He replied, looking down.

"Klaus, I've got news for you, I've seen your monster side, and it didn't scare me away. It only made me love you more."

Klaus looked up, surprised. "What?"

Caroline nodded. "At first you did scare me, but later I realized you showed your monster side to protect your family. It made me realize how deep your love goes when you love. That's what made me care about you more. I could never be scared of that side of you or hate you because it's a part of who you are. Without it you wouldn't be the man I'm deeply and unconditionally in love with."

Klaus had tears in his eyes with her statement. He caressed her cheek and lowered his head to meet her lips. The tender kiss was one of promise, love, and longing. Klaus pulled back and looked deep into her blue eyes. He saw the passion that he felt in the cellar. He smiled and led Caroline to the bed.

Caroline smiled, and began to think it was time to truly be together. They had faced death today, and almost lost each other. It finally felt right.

Klaus sat Caroline on the bed and then disappeared. Caroline searched for him, only to find him coming from the bathroom and then closing and locking the bedroom door.

She waited nervously and in anticipation. She began to feel disappointment when Klaus stopped in front of her.

She looked down to his hands and noticed he was holding something small in them.

She looked back up to his eyes and watched as he knelt down in front of her. She gasped as she realized what was happening.

Klaus suddenly looked nervous, and Caroline smiled as he swallowed. "I have never been very good with words, but Caroline, I have lived a thousand years and in all that time, I have never felt this way about anyone. I would gladly die and as I have pointed out today, kill for you just to protect you. I love you more than I ever imagined possible in my thousand years. I find myself falling more in love with you more and more every day. So, I'm asking you Caroline Forbes if you would do me the grandest honor of becoming my wife for all of eternity?" He asked, tears threatening.

Caroline was in tears. She looked down at this man who filled her every waking soul and heart.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, I just want you to know that I would gladly die and kill to protect you too, and I would be deeply honored to be your wife for all eternity." She whispered, happily.

Klaus smiled, and opened the velvet box to reveal a beautiful ring with a pale blue stone in the center, surrounded by diamonds. He took the ring out of the box, and gracefully took her hand and slipped it on her hand.

It was a perfect fit.

As Klaus stood up and brought Caroline up with him, and kissed her happily, Caroline thought that they were the perfect fit.

Her fairytale dreams were coming true. She was Belle and she had truly tamed the beast.

**~In the woods~**

"I can't believe he failed! He was invincible. How could he have failed?" Esther screamed.

Abby shrugged. "My daughter helped them. She found a spell that countered ours."

"Well I'm tired of her ruining my plans. This is the second time she has interfered. The next time she will die. I don't care if she is a Bennett or your daughter! Her and that blond vampire will die!"

* * *

**Okay what did you think? Any good? Let me know.**

**For those of you who have read my profile, you know I love history! So I did a little research and found the perfect torture method for Tyler. This was called the Blood Eagle. A little trivia it was mainly used by the Vikings. I thought it fiting since the Mikaelsons were Vikings in the beginning.**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Until Next Time...**


	25. Poisoned and Betrayal

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I kinda lost interest and got writer's block for this story for awhile, but anyway here is the next chapter! Yah!**

**I have gotten a few negative reviews about where this story is going, so I'm giving it a little more angst and hopefully you will all still enjoy this story. Don't worry though, I'm leaving the Klaroline relationship in tact, as well as their engagement. So no worries, I have plans for my fav couple.**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED, ALERTED, AND FAVORITED THIS STORY! I'm thrilled beyond measure that you all of you still love this story.**

**Oh, by the way, this chapter is a TWIST chapter! Meaning there will be a twist which changes the story just a little bit!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bonnie walked out into the garden. She felt weak, but didn't tell anyone. The spell used to counter her mother's was powerful, and it took almost every ounce of her powers just to perform it. She felt tears fall down her face at the thought of her friend. Tyler was a good friend, but he had changed. He hadn't been the same Tyler that she had grown up with; he had been a vile, angry sore, destined to kill the Originals, her family.

She gripped the back of a bench in the garden to gain her footing. Everything was fading around her. She looked up to see Kol coming outside, and smiled.

Kol approached, but faintly heard her heartbeat. Panicking he rushed to her, only to have her fall into his arms.

"I'm sorry Kol. I tried to hold on, but…" She trailed off her voiced getting weaker.

Kol shook his head. "Don't try to talk, Bonnie lass." He was crying; he knew if he didn't act soon, he was going to lose her.

Before he raised his arm to bite down, he noticed an amulet around her neck. He reached down, and realized it was the amulet Lily gave Bonnie. He gripped the amulet, and closed his eyes. He had to reach her. She was his only hope of saving Bonnie.

"Kol," Bonnie whispered, fighting the darkness threatening to engulf her.

Kol looked down at her and noticed her eyes filling with tears.

Kol picked Bonnie up and carried her quickly into the house.

Elena noticed Kol carrying her nearly unconscious friend in the house, and panicked.

"What happened?" She asked, cautiously approaching.

"The spell was too much of a strain for her." Kol whispered as he carried her to their room.

Elijah bowed his head, and looked over to Rebekah, who had gasped and leaned into Matt. She looked over to Elijah.

"This can't happen again, Elijah. He can't lose another one." She whispered.

Elena looked at him questionably, as he nodded to his sister.

Caroline and Klaus, followed by Finn and Sage, entered the room and noticed the distraught faces.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked, gripping Klaus' arm.

"Bonnie collapsed." Elena whispered.

Caroline gasped and looked at Klaus, before charging up to Bonnie's room.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared in the living room, and they all took a step back.

Lily appeared with a sad face as she looked around the room.

"Where is she?" Lily replied.

Elijah motioned to Kol's room, and Lily nodded as she walked to the room. No one asked questions, they only followed her.

Lily entered the room and found Bonnie lying on the bed with Caroline on one side and Kol sitting next to her, trying to keep her from falling asleep.

"You didn't give her your blood did you?" Lily asked, as she approached.

Kol shook his head. "I was going to before I noticed her necklace."

Lily nodded. "It is a good thing, you didn't. It would have made her worse." She whispered as she stood behind Kol.

Kol stood up to face her. "What do you mean? She would have been healed."

Lily shook her head. "She has been poisoned. Your blood would have only worsened her condition."

"What do you mean poisoned?" Caroline asked, holding her friend's hand.

Lily looked at Bonnie sadly. "Her mother cast a spell on her to weaken her powers. It was done shortly after you defeated the hunter. Esther has not learned her lesson, I'm afraid."

"Is there anything we can do?" Elena asked stepping closer to the bed.

Lily's eyes narrowed at her. "Why would you care to help your friend? You are the one who assisted her mother in destroying her."

Everyone looked at Elena in shock and anger. Elena backed away. "I did not. I haven't even seen Bonnie's mother in years. Why would I possibly help her in killing one of my best friends, not to mention a member of this family?"

Lily smiled as she stepped toward Elena. "I'm sorry to assume it was you, Elena, but in order for the spell to work it had to require a human's help. Esther would never sacrifice herself for the spell. It had to be someone close to the victim."

"What kind of spell is this?" Rebekah asked, stepping forward.

"It's a rare spell. Only a few witches in the world can conjure it." She paused and sighed. "It is a death spell."

"A death spell" Rebekah asked, looking at her distraught brother, who had gone back to his beloved.

"It sends a poison through the body, starting with the heart, and then continuing through the body."

"Why would it require another human?" Elijah asked.

Lily closed her eyes. "The human, who was bonded with the hunter, is used to create the poison."

"We knew there had to be a human element, but we assumed it was Elena because of last time." Caroline interjected.

Lily nodded. "That's why I questioned her. I know now that it was another human. When Bonnie helped you contain the hunter in order to kill him, she was weak. Esther used this to her advantage. She used the blood of that human to poison Bonnie. Only that same blood will cure Bonnie, and since it is not Elena, I'm at a loss."

Suddenly Matt stepped forward, with his head bowed. Rebekah watched in horror as he went to Lily.

"It was mine." He whispered.

Everyone gasped. Klaus wrapped his arms around Rebekah as she started to cry.

"Why, Matt, why would you do this?" Rebekah sobbed, and struggled against her brother's tight grip.

Matt kept his head down as he spoke. "Esther approached me a few months ago, and asked me to help her destroy you. At the time, I hated all of you. I wanted you gone, and my friends' lives back. I didn't know I was going to end up in love with Rebekah. I'm sorry. If I had known that you all would become my family, I never would have given her my blood. I'm sorry."

Rebekah sobbed as her heart broke into a thousand pieces.

Lily glared at Matt, but it had softened as he spoke. She touched his shoulder.

"The only way to cure Bonnie is to completely drain your blood, Matt. I'm sorry, but in order for Bonnie to live, you have to die. You can, however, drink from Rebekah or another, and when you die you can come back as a vampire, or I can try to revive you from death. It is your choice, Matt."

Matt looked at Rebekah, who had turned into Klaus' arms away from his eyes. He looked at Elena, who had tears streaking her face. He looked at Caroline, who closed her eyes and shook her head. He, finally, turned to Kol and Bonnie. He watched as Kol stroked Bonnie's hair, and Bonnie smile at Kol with love in her eyes.

He closed his eyes, his mind and his heart decided.

"Do it, save Bonnie. If you can't bring me back, at least save her, Kol needs her and so does the rest of the family. It'll be my way of saving my family."

Lily nodded, and went to Bonnie's side. Matt turned to Rebekah again.

He nodded to Klaus, who gave a slight nod.

"Becks," He whispered. Rebekah looked at him, tears falling down her face. "I just want you to know, that I love you, and I'm sorry for everything. If I don't make it, I want you to be happy again. Don't shut yourself off to world. You deserve to be happy." He added with a sad smile.

Rebekah nodded, but couldn't find the words to say back to him.

Matt walked over to Lily, who was preparing the spell.

Matt closed his eyes, as Lily grabbed his arm, and slit his wrist, and then slit his other wrist. She held the wrists over a fire, and began the incantation.

The family began to leave the room, because the odor of Matt's blood was becoming too much. All except for Kol, who never left Bonnie's side. The smell didn't bother him, all he cared about was his Bonnie lass, who was getting weaker by the second.

* * *

**Okay what did all of you think? Any good?**

**Okay don't hate me for this. I thought about it and thought about it, and this seemed like a brilliant idea at the time. Remember there is always a consequence to everything.**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Until Next Time...**


	26. Death and Old Love

**Okay, first off, I'm sorry for the long update. I wasn't entirely sure where to go with this story without offending all of you, so I hope all of you can forgive me for this, unfortunate chapter. ****I must say I had a hard time writing it.**

**Also, DON'T HATE ME! All of you may not like this chapter. 1) This is an angst chapter. 2) There is a death. 3)There is another twist. 4) All is not lost.**

**A HUGE THANK YOU to all of you who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited. Especially the most recent anam! Your review got me to write this chapter! Thank you!**

**Please review at the end!**

* * *

Caroline paced back and forth down the hall. Klaus watched as his love became unnerved by the minute. He watched as she began to bite her fingernails, and began pacing faster.

Klaus sighed, as he approached her.

"Caroline, love, you need to slow down." He whispered as he grabbed her arms.

Caroline stopped and looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes.

"I can't, Nik. Not when Bonnie is dying, and Matt is dying to save her." Caroline replied, tearfully, shaking her head.

Klaus pulled her into his embrace, and held her as she cried.

**~Downstairs~**

Rebekah wiped her eyes as she went to answer the door. As she opened it, she looked into the brooding eyes of Stefan Salvatore.

"What are you doing here, Stefan?" Rebekah asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Caroline called me and told me about Matt. I came to see if you need anything."

"Not from you, Stefan." Rebekah replied, as she stood straight and reached for the door.

"Wait, Rebekah," Stefan replied as he held up his hand.

Rebekah stopped and glared at him. "What, Stefan, you've already told me why you're here, but that can't be the truth can it. You only want to see your precious Elena. Well I've got news for you, she is preoccupied." She stated, hatefully.

"I know about her and Elijah, Rebekah. I've accepted her decision." He paused, trying to step forward, but the boundary kept him from doing so. "I came here for you."

Rebekah looked up at him, and sighed. She closed her eyes, and stepped outside.

"Will you join me on the steps, Stefan?" Rebekah whispered.

She didn't know what she was doing. All she knew was she needed to be held.

She sat down and waited for him to join her. He sat down next to her, but maintained his distance.

"Do you really love him?" He asked, lowering his head and looked at his hands on his knees.

Rebekah looked at him, and saw a broken man. His words were words of a heartbroken man.

"I didn't love him like I loved you, Stefan." Rebekah whispered.

Stefan glanced at her.

"You're a hard man to get over, Stefan." She replied.

"From what Caroline has told me, you and Matt were, are, very close, and apparently I was easy to get over."

Rebekah turned to look at him. "Don't pull that on me, Stefan. I spent over a hundred years in a box, dreaming about you. I awake and you have moved on."

"I was forced to forget about you, but I should tell you I have never felt whole again. When you came back into my life I was whole. I didn't know what I was missing until you. I'm sorry for everything, Rebekah." He answered, softly with a hint of sympathy.

"I'm sorry too, Stefan. When I realized you had moved on, I went to Matt, and now he's going to die. I have the worst luck with men, don't I. You leave me, and Matt dies." Rebekah cried, dropping her head in her hands.

Stefan moved closer to her, and wrapped his arm around her to pull her close.

Rebekah leaned onto his shoulder and gently cried.

Stefan's heart broke. He had wanted another chance with Rebekah, to make things right. He had thought this could've been his second or third chance, but now he wasn't sure. How could he tell her that he hoped Matt would remain dead? Even now he tried to shake off that feeling. Matt was a good friend to him and Elena, but more importantly he was Rebekah's love. How he dreamed of Rebekah from the 20s. She was a vision, and he never forgot her after the compulsion was taken off. He had tried to move on with Elena because she looked like Katherine, but he still felt empty. He loved Elena, and he would always love Elena, but Rebekah loved him for everything he was and had accepted him. She was his true love, but Matt was hers. His undead heart felt whole with her, and yet now he yearned for her to love him like before.

Stefan didn't say a word; he only sat on the steps holding her as she cried for her love, and he felt tears fall down his face at the loss of his love.

Not knowing that they were being watched from window of the house or from the driveway, they just sat there mourning for their broken hearts.

Matt watched Stefan comfort Rebekah on the steps of the Mikaelson mansion. He smiled at the thought of Rebekah being taken care of. He knew in his heart that Rebekah could never love him with all her heart, not with Stefan Salvatore around. He felt tears form in his eyes. He couldn't believe he had tears in this form. Yes, he would let her go. He will let her be with Stefan. He will let her live in the happiness he could never give her. He felt a pull coming at him from different places. He looked to the house and knew a part of the pull was from Lily, trying to get him to come back. He felt another pull, and turned around to see someone he never expected to see again.

"Vicki?" He whispered in disbelief.

Vick smiled at her brother.

"Hello, Matt, it has been a long time."

Matt reached for his sister, and pulled her into his arms. He couldn't believe it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he pulled away to look at her.

"I came to help you decide." She replied, but before he could reply she continued. "Matt, you love Rebekah. I have seen the way you are with her, but you wish for her to let you go, and be happy. You, dear brother, are torn."

Matt felt the pull from Lily again. "I want her to be happy, but I also want to be with her."

Vicki smiled. "Matt look at her" Vicki replied, pointing towards Stefan and Rebekah.

Matt watched Rebekah ease closer into Stefan. She was completely comfortable with Stefan. Matt sighed, and felt tears fall more rapidly.

"What if I want to go back?"

"Then you can go, I won't stop you." Vicki replied.

Matt sighed. He didn't know what to do. It wasn't just Rebekah he would be leaving behind, but his family. He finally had a family, but standing here with Vicki he realized they needed him, but they could live without him.

Turning back to his sister, he smiled. "I want to say goodbye."

Vicki smiled and nodded.

**~Kol's bedroom~**

Bonnie opened her eyes, slowly. She took a deep breath and turned her head to see Kol holding her hand and crying.

"Tears for me, Kol," She whispered her strength still weak. "Aw I didn't know you cared." She teased.

Kol gave a playful glare and laughed as he reached down and pulled Bonnie into his arms.

"You are not allowed to do this to me ever again, do you hear me witch?" Kol whispered in her ear.

Bonnie chuckled. "As you wish, my Kol" She pulled back to look at him. "What did I tell you about calling me witch?" She gave a serious glare.

Kol smirked. "I meant it with the dearest admiration." He replied.

Bonnie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him close.

"Oh god, I thought I lost you." Kol whispered with emotion.

Bonnie let her tears fall down her face as she gripped Kol tighter. "I'm not going anywhere, Kol."

Kol began to shake with emotion, and Bonnie pulled back to see tears fall down his face.

"Do you promise?" He whispered.

Bonnie smiled. "For eternity" She answered as she pulled him closer.

As their lips touched, they knew that soon she would have to make a drastic decision, but for now they reveled in the knowing she was alive and well.

**~Lily's POV~**

I didn't know what else to do. I watch as Kol and Bonnie rejoiced in her waking up. How could I tell them what will happen?

I look at Klaus and Caroline. So full of hope, so full of happiness, it is almost scary that they are only halfway through this trial.

Stefan and Rebekah are still outside, and I smile at knowing they will heal.

Elijah is in the kitchen with Elena. I'll never understand his attraction for the doppelgänger's, but Elena is a good match for him. How will they survive what is to come?

Finn and Sage, a love that surpasses time itself, how will they ever make it through the thought of knowing that everything will be lost?

And Matt, poor Matt, how can I tell the rest that he wanted to leave? He wanted to let go, and be at peace. How could I have told him that he was the key to saving the family, but then he knew, because he is gone? He knew all along that he had to die in order for the rest to live. If he had come back, the family would have died. The death spell would not have stopped if he had come back, it would not have stopped with just Bonnie. Caroline would have been next, and then where would Klaus be.

I pondered everything, and finally realized. Bonnie and Caroline are the keys, not Matt. He may have been at first, but now they are. They must be protected at all costs.

Yes, Bonnie and Caroline are the only ones who can stop Esther and Abby.

I have to tell them.

* * *

**Again DON'T HATE ME! I'm expecting some very negative reviews to this chapter, but never fear I have another twist coming. Matt will return! SPOILER!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Promise!**

**Until Next Time...**


	27. Devotion and a Victim

_Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I should warn you there is a small lemon, nothing major though, but just thought I would warn you. Anyway, I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but I've got four other stories in the work, and so sometimes it will take awhile for me to update. I apologize._

_Your reviews are much appreciated, and loved. I always get a smile on my face from reading them. Three reviewers especially, MidnightMoonRomantic, KlausNCaroline, and anam (Sorry if I misspelled, I'm doing this from memory) your reviews were very inspiring. They got me to right this next chapter, rather quickly. THANKS AGAIN! :D_

_Anyway, please remember to review at the end! :D_

* * *

"Absolutely not, I forbid it!" Klaus raged.

Caroline stood in front of him with her hands on her hips defiantly. "Klaus, as I have told you time and again, you are not the boss of me. I am going to do this with or without your support."

Klaus glared at her and huffed. "You are going to be my wife, and I don't want you to be put in any danger."

Caroline softened.

Matt had been gone for a week, and Bonnie had been slowly gaining her strength. She missed Matt terribly, but he had made his decision. The rest of the gang had heard of their engagement, and they were very excited, but it was still too soon after Matt's death. Stefan had been coming by almost every day to talk to Rebekah. He had been invited in the house, but he decided to take one step at a time, because he, too, thought she needed time to get over Matt.

Lily had informed them, before she left, that there was a great battle ahead, but one only Bonnie and Caroline had to fight. The family did not like that idea, especially Klaus. He had thrown a complete fit at the news that his precious Caroline had to fight his battle, and Kol had completely agreed with his brother. Now Klaus and Caroline were in their bedroom 'discussing' their predicament.

"I know you worry about me, Nik, but sometimes you over react." Caroline replied, stepping towards him, placing her hands on his chest.

"With reason, Caroline, I can't stand the thought of losing you, and I don't like the idea of you facing my mother and Abby in battle."

"Klaus, I will be just fine. Bonnie is getting stronger every day. I promise this will work out. I did not cross time and space to find you and then lose you again." Caroline stroked his faced softly.

Klaus sighed, and closed his eyes. "Caroline, I…"

"Don't, Nik" Caroline whispered, placing a finger on his lips. "I love you, Niklaus, and I promise you that nothing is going to ruin my plans of becoming your wife. Do you hear me?" She stated, sternly.

Klaus smiled. "You are always stubborn." He said taking her hand into his.

Klaus bowed his head, and looked at the ring he had placed on her finger, a perfect fit.

Caroline followed his eyes, and smiled at the ring, her ring. This ring symbolized her commitment to the one man she loved. It symbolized that she belonged to him. The man who was once characterized as a big bad hybrid, now the man who would die to protect her.

"Klaus," She began with a whisper. "Do you remember what I promised you when I accepted your proposal?"

Klaus looked up into her eyes, and nodded. "You said you would fight and die to protect me." He whispered.

Caroline nodded. "Well, Niklaus Mikaelson that is exactly what I intend to do."

Klaus smiled, as he lifted his free hand and stroked her face. "I just want you to promise me something." He replied as he gazed into her eyes.

Caroline smiled. "Anything, Nik" She whispered.

Klaus gazed deeper. "Promise me that you will be careful."

Caroline's smile deepened. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to laugh. "I promise." She replied, with tears pouring down her face.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Klaus, sweetheart, your Caroline can't breathe." Caroline wheezed.

Klaus eased up, and backed away, as he looked her over. "I'm sorry, love. How can I acquit myself?"

Caroline smiled. "Well," She began as she took his hand and led him to the bed. "You can start by holding me in your arms all night long."

Klaus smiled, as he sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "That I can do, love."

They laid back and held onto each other as they drifted off to sleep. All Caroline could think was the battle ahead. She had to think of something which would protect her fiancé, and her family.

Beauty was going to have to pick up a sword and defend the beast.

**~Kol's Bedroom~**

"Kol, calm down" Bonnie pleaded, as Kol hit another piece of furniture with a baseball bat.

Kol glared at her.

"Don't start with me, Bonnie Bennett." Kol threatened, pointing the bat in her face.

Bonnie glared at him. "Don't you point that thing at me, Kol Mikaelson" Bonnie stated, glaring at him.

Kol dropped the bat, and sighed as he walked over to her. "I'm sorry, Bonnie."

Bonnie gazed at him, and gave a sad smile. "I know that look, Kol."

Kol looked at her worriedly. "What look?"

"The look that says, you are worried." Bonnie answered, placing her hand on his face.

"How can I not be worried, Bonnie? Lily told us that you and Caroline are the key to protecting this family, and that you and Caroline are the only ones who can defeat mother and Abby."

Bonnie smiled.

"How can you smile at this, Bonnie? Your life hangs in the balance. You were poisoned, and I nearly lost you. This is not a laughing matter. I could seriously lose you." Kol replied emotionally.

Bonnie's smile faded at his words, and she gazed seriously at him. "I want you to understand something, Kol. I love you, and I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to make sure you don't lose me. I meant what I said before; I want to spend eternity with you."

Kol was taken aback. "You really mean it." He whispered, searching her eyes for the truth.

Bonnie nodded. "I can start tonight if you're okay with that." She stated.

Kol rocked back on the bed, and grabbed her hands. "My Bonnie lass, you know I want nothing more than to spend an eternity with you, but I'm sure if we can start now. The poison could still be in your system, and I don't want to endanger you."

Bonnie squeezed his hands. "Kol, I've been stuck in this bed for a week, and Lily told me that the poison is gone from my system. The only thing wrong is my strength."

Kol sighed, and closed his eyes. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you, Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled, and touched his face. "You won't hurt me, Kol."

Kol nodded, and raised his wrist to his mouth. He bit down and felt the blood enter his mouth. He removed his wrist and held it out to Bonnie.

Bonnie gripped his arm, and pulled it to her mouth. For the first time, she willing drank blood. Not because she needed it, but because she chose to. If she was going to live with Kol forever, she had to. She knew in her heart that this was the only way.

She might not survive this battle, but she knew that she would live forever, with the man she loved more than life itself. A man she would willing die for, and for that she was drinking a little at a time.

Kol pulled his arm back and smiled at Bonnie, who had extra blood coming down her chin. He leaned forward and kissed the blood away, and she sighed into his mouth as he kissed her deeply and passionately. He pulled back, not sure if now was the time to do this.

"We should wait a little longer, my Bonnie lass." Kol whispered, trying to control his breathing.

Bonnie nodded. "Will you hold me though?"

Kol smiled. "Always, my Bonnie lass, always" He whispered as he gave her chaste kiss before wrapping his arms around her waist and settling down beside her.

**~Elijah's Room~**

Elena paced back and forth.

"I can't let them do it, Elijah." She remarked, franticly.

"You can't change their minds, Elena, and you heard what Lily said. They have to do this alone. There is no choice in the matter." Elijah replied, leaning against the wall, watching her.

"They are my best friends, Elijah. They can't sacrifice themselves for me or for anyone else."

Elijah moved from the wall. "What makes you think they are doing this for you?"

Elena stopped pacing and looked at him. "Everything everyone does is for me. I know it is."

Elijah shook his head. "Not everything, Elena. This is not for you. They are doing it for this family. You are not always at the center of every catastrophe."

"Well why not? I was at the center of Klaus' sacrifice, Damon and Stefan's estrangement, trying to destroy this family. I'm always at the center of everything, Elijah." She ranted.

Elijah grabbed her by the arms. "Well, you are not at the center of this, Elena. Why can't you accept that? Everything doesn't revolve around you. This about saving this family, yes you are a part of this family, but you are not the reason they are fighting to save it. Caroline is doing for Klaus, and Bonnie is doing it for Kol."

Elena sighed and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. It's just with everything that has happened in my life, I just automatically assume I'm the cause."

Elijah stepped back and walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Perhaps you should go back to your room, Elena." He replied.

Elena took a step forward and began to speak. "Stefan is sleeping in that room. I told him he could sleep there. He didn't want to leave Rebekah, and she didn't want him to be too far."

Elijah looked at her. "Would you like me to find you another room?" He offered.

Elena shifted on her feet. She was actually nervous; she took a deep breath before answering him.

"Would you mind if I stay here?" She whispered, but she knew he could hear her.

Elijah took a deep breath. "Why would you want to?" He asked.

Elena stepped forward. "I love you, Elijah." She replied.

Elijah stood up and in a second he was in front of her. "Are you toying with me?" He asked, afraid to hope.

Elena shook her head. "I would not do that to you."

Elijah touched her face and sighed. "You better not, because I love you too."

Elena smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down.

Their lips met in a fiery passion, and Elijah pulled her closer, but not too tight. Their tongues met and both fought for dominance as the kiss deepened. Finally, Elena pulled back and grabbed Elijah's hand.

She led him to the bed, and smiled shyly as she leaned into him.

"Let go of your control, Elijah." Elena replied, touching his shirt gingerly. He had long since gotten rid of his jacket and tie. Now he stood in front of Elena with his button down shirt and she began to unbutton his shirt.

Elena felt him hitch his breath as she continued to unbutton his shirt.

"Elena," Elijah began as she finally finished and pushed his shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor.

Elena's stare was the end of Elijah. He grabbed her head and planted his lips on hers, and began to delve deeper until she moaned. Elijah smiled into her mouth as he pushed her onto the bed and began to unclothe her.

In no time, Elena and Elijah were together as one. As Elena lay in Elijah's arms, she began to think about what she had gone through to get to this wonderful feeling of being in his arms. As she drifted off to sleep, Elena thought there would never be another like Elijah Mikaelson.

**~In the Woods~**

"What do you think you are doing?" Abby screamed at Esther.

Esther sneered. "I'm creating the bait."

"This will never work. My daughter can't stand him. She will never come."

Esther turned to Abby, holding a wooden stake. "She will come, and so will that blonde, what do you call her?" Esther asked turning to her captive.

"Oh, yes, blonde Barbie" Esther replied with sarcasm.

Abby took a step back as Esther approached her captive and began to drive the stake into his stomach.

"How do you know she will come to save him? He is not of the family." Abby asked.

Esther shook her head. "He is part of the family. His brother is with my daughter, and my son's friend. She will come, and when she does we will be ready." Esther replied, driving another stake in his side.

Damon screamed in pain as he looked at Esther.

"You better pray, they will come, because if they don't you will die." Esther whispered.

Damon groaned. "What difference does it make? You'll kill me anyway, right." He replied with a groan.

Esther smiled. "I suppose. As soon as I get rid of that witch and Barbie, I can get to the family. Once the family is dead, you will follow soon afterward."

Damon closed his eyes, and wished Caroline would stay away. He couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurt because of him.

She can't come.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Any good? I know I put another twist in here, but I received a request for more Damon, and I couldn't think of another way to put him in here.**

**Coming soon: Matt returns, Caroline and Bonnie face mortal danger, Finn and Sage make an ultimate sacrifice.**

**Please review! Reviews help me update faster!**

**Until Next Time...**


	28. Trust and a Protector

**Hey gang! I'm sorry for the long wait to update. I've had family issues, and my stress level has been through the roof lately.**

**First off, I would like to thank anam for your kind words and giving me the inspiration to continue writing.**

**Second, I'm currently working on the next chapter, so I ask for you all to please be patient! **

* * *

Morning came too soon for the Caroline. Not wanting to disturb Klaus, she quietly got up, still in the clothes from the day before, and walked down stairs. For some reason the garden was calling her this morning. Sighing she opened the door, and walked into the majestic garden.

She walked over to the bench and sat down. Leaning her forearms on her knees she bowed her head and got lost in the nature surrounding her. Her mind went to the direction her life had taken since she came back.

She had taken a chance and gave Klaus her heart, and she couldn't be happier. She was happier with him. He made her feel beautiful and smart. He listened to her. Much more than other boys she had dated. Caroline smiled at the thought of spending an eternity as Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson. It sounded almost poetic thinking the name. Caroline let out a giggle as she looked at the ring sitting on her third finger. After all of the chaos surrounding her and her family now, she still felt happy. Her life with Klaus was just beginning and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin her happiness, not after all she had been through.

The image of Matt entered her mind. He had given his life to save this family, and made the ultimate sacrifice. Caroline knew he was happier where he went, but she still felt the loss.

She closed her eyes, and then opened them again trying to fight back the tears. The battle was coming, and she was afraid, but she would never tell Klaus that. He didn't need to know that she feared for her life. He had protected her from so much in her life, and now it was her turn. She needed to be strong. She needed to be fierce. She knew Esther would play any card she had to destroy this family. Her powers may have taken, but she still had Abby.

Abby, Bonnie's mother, the one person Bonnie wanted to make sure to save. Caroline knew the risks, and in the end Abby might not make it. Caroline knew for certain, Esther would never make it. Caroline shuddered at the thought of killing Klaus' mother. He had told her he killed her before, but she came back. Caroline knew it was one thing for him to kill his mother, but for her to kill her. Fear crept in her heart at the thought of Klaus hating her for killing his mother. She knew he would understand, but the doubt still lingered.

This war or battle was not easy. Caroline knew this was the only way to protect her family, but still she feared for them. Esther played dirty; it was evident when she used Tyler and Matt. Poor Tyler, Klaus never told her how he died. Frankly, she wasn't sure she wanted to know how he died. She knew how vengeful Klaus could be, she remembered. He could be cruel and heartless if the occasion called for it, but he was the most caring man she knew, or at least to her he was. What other man would protect his family with his life and then protect a girl he hardly knew?

Caroline looked up when she heard someone enter the garden. She smiled as she saw him coming towards her.

"You know I don't like waking up and you're not there, love." He stated as he came closer.

Caroline gave a silent laugh. "I didn't want to wake you. You were very peaceful." She answered, standing up to greet him with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good morning, Nik." She whispered, tracing his stubble.

Klaus smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Good morning, Caroline."

Caroline shuddered at the sound of her name on his lips. She didn't think she could ever get use to that sound, and to be honest she didn't want to.

"What are you doing out here, love?" Klaus asked, as Caroline walked back to the bench.

He sat down beside her, and watched her.

"I came out here to think, and to get some peace." She answered, looking at him.

"I'm sorry, love. I can leave if you need me to." Klaus replied, beginning to stand.

Caroline reached over and stopped him. "No, it's better with you here."

Klaus nodded. "As you wish" He whispered, settling down again.

Caroline smiled.

"What were you thinking about?" Klaus asked.

Caroline's smile grew. "Well, I was thinking about you."

"About me" He asked, raising his bow with a killer smile.

Caroline nodded. "Yes, I was thinking about how happy you make me, and how caring you are to me."

Klaus nodded, "What else were you thinking?"

Caroline looked down this time. "I was thinking about the battle ahead."

Klaus clenched his eyes shut with pain. "Caroline, you told me there was nothing to worry about."

Caroline nodded quickly. "I know, Nik. It's just I'm not sure about…" She trailed off.

Klaus leaned towards her, and waited. When she wouldn't answer, he asked, "About what, love?"

Caroline looked away, with fear of her next words. Klaus watched her and gradually grew impatient. He raised his hand to her face. He stroked her face gently, and then placed it under her chin and slowly turned her face towards his.

Caroline looked into Klaus' blue eyes and Klaus read the sadness in her eyes. "What is it, love?" He whispered.

Caroline sighed. "Your mom," she paused, tears forming in her eyes. "I might have to kill her." She whispered.

Klaus smiled, sadly. "I know, love."

Caroline eyed him carefully. "You know?"

Klaus slowly nodded. "Caroline, if it comes down to you or her. I choose you. Never forget that, Caroline." He replied, grasping her face between his hands.

"She's your mother, Nik. How can I kill your mother without you hating me?" Caroline cried.

Klaus grasped her arms tightly. "I could never hate you, Caroline. You know that. I love you; nothing you could ever do would make me stop."

Caroline closed her eyes, and sighed. "I know that Nik, but this is your mother."

"I know that, Caroline. I killed her once before myself, and"

Caroline stopped him. "Wait, you killed her before. You never told me that." She ranted.

Klaus sighed. "It never came up before."

Caroline shook her head. "You didn't tell me because you didn't trust me, did you."

Klaus rubbed his face, with agitation. "Caroline, I trust you. You are the only one, besides my family that I trust with my life."

"And yet, you didn't tell me you had killed your own mother before."

Klaus stood up and faced her. "It was after I turned. I was angry at what mother had done. She used us, and she killed a woman I loved. I was enraged, so I ripped her heart from her chest." Klaus replied, angrily.

Caroline had crossed her arms in defiance, but after Klaus' statement she uncrossed her arms. "How did she survive?"

Klaus shook his head. "She said the witches kept her alive for a thousand years."

Caroline nodded. "I knew she had been dead before, but I didn't know that you were the one who killed her." She whispered.

"Even in the future, you didn't remember. Surely you knew about my mother."

Caroline shook her head. "I never asked." She shrugged. "I really didn't know."

Klaus held up his hand. "Caroline, I want you to know, if you have to kill my mother I will not hate you."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Nik, you changed the subject."

"What do you want me to say?!" He screamed in her face.

Caroline flinched. His temper was something to be feared, but she had faced his temper before and she knew exactly how to handle this, or so she hoped.

"I want you to tell me, if you are okay with this. I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you are okay marrying a woman who may have to kill your mother."

Klaus softened. "I've already told you. I will marry you no matter what. Nothing is going to change how I feel about you."

Caroline tilted her head and thought for a minute before she smiled. "Okay, I just want to be sure."

Klaus smiled.

"How did we get so mushy anyway?" She asked, eyeing him teasingly.

Klaus laughed. "We're in love, Caroline. I think it is called for us to be mushy."

Caroline laughed, as tears fell from her eyes. "I love you, Nik."

Klaus smiled. "I love you."

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, and placed her lips on his. They stood in the garden, getting lost in the feel of their lips on the other.

Standing in the edge of the boundary, Matt watched with a sad smile on his face.

"You have to tell them, Matt." Lily replied, approaching him.

Matt turned. "I thought you wouldn't be able to talk to me, now that I'm dead."

Lily smiled. "Oh, you would be surprised at what I can accomplish. That's why I'm the enforcer and you, my dear, are the protector."

Matt turned back to Caroline and Klaus and sighed as they pulled apart and headed back to the bench where Klaus pulled Caroline into his arms.

"How's Damon?" Matt asked.

Lily frowned. "He's getting worse. They have to know now. If you wait, Damon will die, and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

"Why does it have to be me anyway, Lily? I died so they could live and be happy. I was supposed to be at peace. This isn't what I signed on for."

Lily touched his shoulder carefully. "I didn't sign on to become the enforcer either Matt. I was chosen. Nobody knows exactly why we are chosen for the hardest tasks, but we are. All we have to do is to accept them, and pray that everything will work out for the best." She paused.

"You were chosen, Matt, because you have a pure heart. You see the good, and you fight for it with the purest soul I have seen in a thousand years. I know you have it in you to tell them, even if you are no longer a part of their world. You are now a part of mine."

Matt smiled and nodded his head in understanding. This was his job, and he wasn't going to let anything tear apart this family. He was their protector, now, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? I was kinda divided on the Klaroline scene. I probably messed up on what this chapter was going to contain, but I got carried away.**

**Next chapter: Matt appears to Bonnie and Caroline. Finn and Sage make a decision. Caroline and Bonnie find Damon.**

**Remember to Review.**

**Until Next Time...**


	29. Attempted Rescue

**Okay, here is the next chapter as promised. This is sort of a filler chapter or you could say a deep breath before the plunge. As you read this chapter there will be another twist added to the story. **

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. I deeply appreciate it.**

**Please remember to review! :D**

* * *

Caroline leaned on Klaus and sighed.

"Caroline, Caroline" Bonnie hollered out the door.

Caroline sat up, and huffed. "I'm right here, Bonnie." She called back.

Bonnie rushed out the door, and into the garden. "I need you to come with me, now, sorry, Klaus." She replied, quickly to Klaus.

Caroline glanced at Klaus as Bonnie grabbed her hands and pulled her with great strength through the garden and into the house. She continued to pull Caroline through the house until they got to Bonnie and Kol's room.

Bonnie paused and locked the door, though she knew it wouldn't do any good. They lived in a house filled with vampires.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Caroline asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Bonnie turned around and pointed to the far wall. Caroline turned around and gasped. Matt was standing there with a smiled on his face.

"Matt," Caroline whispered.

"Hey, Care"

Caroline turned to look at Bonnie, who was smiling.

"How is this possible?" She asked.

Matt walked towards them, and smiled again. "I'm here because I need to be."

"What are you talking about, Matt?" Caroline asked.

"I need to tell you two about what is to come."

"Again, what are you talking about?" Caroline asked.

Matt sighed. "When I…died, I became what Lily calls a protector. I'm not entirely sure what it means, all I know is that I am meant to protect this family."

Bonnie and Caroline looked at him carefully.

Matt sighed, and stepped closer. "Esther has Damon."

"What" Both girls shouted, but then clasped their hands over their mouths.

"Esther's using Damon as bait, and he's not going to last much longer."

"How could this happen?" Caroline asked, looking at Bonnie.

"We just forgot about Damon, didn't we?"

Caroline nodded, sadly.

Damon had his bad qualities, but he had been a friend in some moments. No matter what he had done to her in the past, Caroline knew he did care about her. He just had a hard time showing it.

"You don't have much time." Matt stated.

"How much time do we have?" Bonnie asked, holding Caroline's hand tightly.

"You only have today. I would suggest you two leave tonight. Esther is waiting on both of you, so be careful."

"Why tonight?" Bonnie asked.

"I think you know that already, Bonnie."

Bonnie eyed him curiously, and then looked at the calendar. Her mouth gaped open as she realized the date.

"No, it couldn't be."

Matt nodded with a smile. "Yes, it has been a year since you came back in time. Time flies."

Bonnie smiled.

"How do we save Damon?" Caroline asked Matt.

Matt shook his head. "I can't tell you. All I can tell you is that you have to rescue him soon, or he will die, Esther on the verge of destroying him, and completing her plan. That is why the date is important. It has to be tonight or everything you have done will be reversed."

"What does that mean?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie gulped. "It means, if we don't succeed in saving Damon and destroying Esther, time will reverse and we will go back our past."

Caroline gasped, and shook her head. "No, that can't happen. I won't let it."

Matt smiled, sadly. "That's you have to succeed. No matter if this is the way it was meant to be, if you don't stop Esther, time will revert."

Bonnie nodded. "Then we will succeed."

Caroline nodded.

She had just tamed her beast, and gotten her prince, she was not going to lose him all over again.

**~Finn's room~**

Finn walked over to his dresser or should he dare, their dresser. He smiled as he reached in the top drawer and pulled out a small object. He smiled as he turned to Sage, who was just then coming out of the bathroom with a towel in her hand, drying her hair.

"What are you doing?" Sage asked, still drying her hair.

Finn smiled. "Nothing, much" he replied, staring at her.

Sage moved her eyes around, and turned her head to look behind her. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm looking at you; you're beautiful."

Sage giggled, and blushed. "You're blind."

"I don't think so." Finn replied, approaching his love.

He pulled her into a hug, and kissed her on the temple.

"Come and sit down, there something we need to talk about."

"Uh oh, should I be worried?" Sage joked with a smile.

Finn smiled, and laughed. "No, I have a question to ask."

Sage felt her undead heart beat faster. "What question is that?"

Finn held out his hand and sitting on his palm was simple diamond ring.

Sage gasped at the simplicity and beauty in the ring.

"Will you marry me, Sage?" He whispered, softly.

Sage giggled. "After 900 years, you finally pop the question. I have only one thing to say to you, Finn Mikaelson," She paused.

Finn lifted his brow, waiting.

"What took you so long?" She laughed, holding out her hand.

Finn laughed as he slipped the ring on her finger. Sage fell into his arms, as tears fell down her face.

A battle may come, but they were going steal a little piece of happiness before it got there.

**~Outside the Woods~**

Bonnie and Caroline approached quietly to the border of the woods. Caroline grasped her friend's hand, and nodded.

Klaus and Kol had been reluctant to let them go, but in the end they knew it was best. After Caroline gave Klaus a long, lingering kiss, she smiled as he told her again that she do everything she could to come back to him. Kol did the same to Bonnie, after they went into a room for Kol to give Bonnie some blood. She smiled as she drank. Bonnie told Kol that she would come back to him, no matter what.

Now, Bonnie and Caroline eased through the woods, and Caroline paused when she heard gasping sounds.

"I think I hear him." She whispered to Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded.

They made their way towards the sound. They stopped when they caught sight of Damon tied up.

Caroline gasped as she saw Damon bleeding from head to toe, and stakes penetrating his sides.

Damon lifted his head and caught a glimpse of two women standing behind the trees. He noticed the blonde hair, and immediately knew who it was.

He looked around to make sure Esther and Abby were not around, before he spoke in a whisper.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "We are here to rescue you."

"You shouldn't have come. She's going to kill you." He whispered weakly, but she still heard.

"I couldn't stand by and let you get killed."

"Ah, Blondie I didn't know you cared." He whispered.

Caroline shook her head. "Shut up, Damon."

She leaned around the tree and listened.

No one was around, so Caroline motioned for Bonnie to follow her.

They slowly approached Damon, and Caroline began to work to free Damon.

"Well, well, well, my trap worked better than I ever thought possible." A voice came from behind.

Caroline turned around, and her mouth dropped, and then she quickly closed it, as she watched Esther and Abby approaching them.

"Esther"

Esther smiled. "Hello, Caroline, Bonnie, welcome to the end of your lives"

Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other, and slowly blinked together.

Damon caught the action and smiled. The girls were about to turn from dainty princesses to warriors, and he was going to enjoy this, if he could only live through the night.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think?**

**You might hate for this, but this will be the last chapter for tonight. I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow if I can.**

**Coming soon: Caroline and Bonnie fight for their lives and for their family; Matt and Lily make a deadly decision; Bonnie decides her fate.**

**Until Next Time...**


	30. Family Moments II, Worry, and Battle

**Hey, so sorry for the long update! I intended to get this chapter written earlier, but life doesn't work that way. Any who, here is the next chapter! Hope I don't disappoint!**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE FAVORITED, ALERTED, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY REVIEWED! IT MEANS SOOO MUCH! Especially to MidnightMoonRomantic, as always your reviews are very inspiring!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :D**

* * *

"I shouldn't have let her go alone." Klaus replied, pacing in the garden. He didn't want to be inside, because it was too crowded. He needed fresh air and an open space. Unfortunately Kol had the similar idea, so there they were two brothers pacing back and forth in the garden worrying about their loves.

"We couldn't have stopped them if we tried, brother." Kol stated, as he stepped around Klaus.

"I hate this waiting. I'm not a patient man, especially when it comes to her."

Kol stopped pacing and turned to his brother. "I would say you are very patient, brother. You and Caroline have been, what do they say now days, an item for months, almost a year, and you two haven't even had sex yet."

Klaus stopped and turned to Kol, with murder in his eyes. Kol smiled. "She wanted to wait, and I really don't think this is any of your business."

Kol's smile faded. "Actually it is part of my business. I was the one who convinced Bonnie to come back in time and correct the mistakes."

Klaus stepped forward, and was barely an inch from away from Kol. "What?" He asked.

Kol nodded. "In the different future, or however you want to put it, you died, brother. I couldn't stand it. That's how I entered Bonnie's life." He paused, as he walked over to the bench and sat down. Klaus remained standing watching and listening.

"I was going to kill her, Klaus." He replied, regrettably. "The worst part was she was going to let me; I don't know why I stopped, but something I saw in her made me stop. I spent the next few months getting to know her, and I found out Caroline left Mystic Falls because you were gone. Bonnie said, Caroline was going to save you, but she was too late." Kol added, looking up at his brother, who was still as stone.

"Bonnie was going through one of her grimoires one day and found a passage where time could be reversed if the intention is pure or something like that. I never really understood witch lingo." He replied with a sad laugh.

"Anyway, I wanted to come back to save this family, and Bonnie wanted the same thing. That was when I thought about you. I had Bonnie, and Finn had Sage. I knew that left you, dear brother. I didn't want you to be alone, and I noticed how you always seemed to light up when Caroline was around, so I asked Bonnie to include Caroline."

Klaus moved to sit next to Kol. He didn't know what to say. His brother, the craziest one of the bunch, was the one who wanted to save him. Out of all of his siblings, Rebekah and Elijah seemed the most likely, but not Kol. He realized then, that Kol had changed. He changed for the better, all because of a certain little witch. Klaus smiled, and placed his hand on Kol's shoulder.

"Thank you, brother." He whispered.

Kol looked at him in surprise. "For what"

"For saving me"

Kol smiled and nodded.

No other words were spoken between them, because they didn't have to. In that moment, their bond grew stronger and tighter, and they knew nothing between them would ever be the same.

**~Rebekah's room~**

Stefan dialed the number again, and huffed when it went back to voicemail.

"Damn voicemail, where are you Damon?"

Rebekah entered her room with a glass of blood in her hand, and sighed when she saw Stefan tensed up.

"Stefan, what's the matter?"

Stefan turned to Rebekah and gave a sad smile before it was replaced with a frown. "I've been trying to reach Damon for the past two days, and I can't get him. He never goes a day without talking to me. I'm worried."

Rebekah set the glass down and walked over to Stefan. She sighed as she touched his face. "I'm sure he is fine."

Stefan closed his eyes, and leaned into her hand. "I hope your right. He may be a jerk, but he is still my brother."

"I know. Family ties are all we have in this world. I'm sure he's fine. Just give it time; he'll call when he is ready."

Stefan smiled and nodded. He remained silent for a time before a spoke again. "Have heard anything from Caroline and Bonnie?"

Rebekah sighed this time and shook her head. "They've been gone for hours, and not one word. Nik and Kol are going out of their minds. They are down in the garden pacing. I don't know what to do." She replied, moving to the bed.

Stefan was about to speak, when the doorbell rang downstairs. Rebekah stood up and looked curiously at Stefan, and they left to see who was at the door.

Elijah beat them to the door, and opened it to see an old friend, well friend is a loose and not correct term, but there she was.

"Katarina"

"Hello Elijah, hope I'm not interrupting anything."

**~The Battlefield~**

Caroline and Bonnie stood in front of Damon, protectively.

"How did you get to Damon?" Caroline asked, turning her head to see Damon straining to remain upright.

She nodded to Bonnie, and Bonnie turned to Damon and pulled out a blood bag from underneath her shirt.

"Didn't know you had it in you" Damon whispered.

Bonnie smiled weakly. "Shut up and drink. After you're strong enough, run as fast as you can and don't look back. Go to the house, you'll be safe there. Tell Kol, I said let you in. If he doesn't believe you, tell him…" She whispered the last bit so the rest could not hear.

Damon nodded as he began to drink. He wanted to watch the fight. He knew Barbie and Bennett could take care of themselves, but he wanted to help if he could.

Bonnie turned back to Esther and looked at her mother.

"It's truly fascinating how a man in love could be fooled." Esther began. "All you need is someone who looks exactly like the woman he loves and you have the perfect bait."

"Katherine" Caroline whispered.

Esther smiled. "Exactly, she was more than willing to help me destroy my family. After all, my son has hunted her for centuries."

"You didn't tell her that when Klaus and the family die, she will die too."

Esther smile widened. "That's the beauty of self-preservation. She doesn't ask about the consequences just the outcome."

"She's not going to be too happy with you when she finds out." Caroline replied, watching Damon getting stronger.

"Who says she is going to find out? She will never find out, because I did a little research since our last encounter. It seems you two have been busy, using a time spell to correct mistakes. That is why I chose this date. I know all about this spell, and I know the consequences."

Bonnie moved her eyes to look at Caroline, who kept a stone face, but Bonnie knew this was not going to end well.

"It seems in order to remain in this time; one of you has to die. One year to the day, but if both die, time will revert."

Caroline inhaled deeply, and Bonnie closed her eyes tightly.

"You didn't know that did you, Caroline dear." Esther replied with a sneer.

Caroline kept her emotions in check. She needed to keep her courage up, for Nik and for their family.

Bonnie reached over and grasped Caroline's hand, who gave hers a small squeeze.

Bonnie knew then, that Caroline understood what was going to happen.

Abby watched her daughter with interest. She realized her daughter had grown into a smart beautiful young lady, and she kicked herself inwardly because she had missed it. If she had been there, her daughter would never had become friends with a vampire or even kept company with them. She watched as her daughter looked at her with sadness in her eyes. Abby began to feel guilt seep into her veins. Her daughter, her flesh and blood, was going to die. She knew that now and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her loyalty was to Esther not her daughter.

Damon stood up, his strength returned, and eyed Caroline and Bonnie carefully. When they both nodded, Damon ran as fast as he could to the Mikaelson mansion.

Bonnie and Caroline continued to hold hands, and Esther raised hers. She had no magic in her, but she didn't need magic. She had so many other sources to choose from, and a few happen to be disgruntled servants of her son. She smelled the victory at hand.

Howling in the distance, caused Caroline and Bonnie to turn their heads to both directions, and Caroline gasped as she saw a wolf coming out in the darkness. She turned her head and saw another one coming out on the other side of Bonnie. Together they looked behind them and three wolves were coming from behind.

"Werewolves" Caroline whispered.

Bonnie nodded, and whispered back. "You remember what to do."

Caroline nodded.

Now came the time to turn from a dainty girl to a warrior, just like Mulan.

* * *

**What do you think? I know I threw Katherine in the mix, but I had to have a reason for Damon being captured! All questions will be answered soon, no worries!**

**Next chapter will be up tonight! Yah!**

**Coming Soon: Abby make a fateful choice; Matt and Lily make a fateful decision; Caroline and Klaus reunite!**

**Until Next Time...**


	31. Battle and Life Decisions

**Okay, here is the next chapter as promised. This is not as gory as the battle between the Originals and Tyler, but I hope it satifies.**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. I REALLY appreciate it!**

**Please review at the end! :D**

* * *

The wolves began to encircle the two girls, and Caroline began to wish for Nik to be there, but Matt's voice echoed in her ears. Only she and Bonnie could fight in this battle and only they can defeat Esther.

Bonnie closed her eyes, and drawing strength from Caroline and her love she began to chant. Caroline closed her eyes, and began to focus all her strength to Bonnie.

The chanting seemed to work, because the wolves began to howl in pain. Pretty soon they were in so much pain they couldn't stand being in their wolf form and transformed back to their human state.

Now there were five hybrids surrounding them, and Bonnie stopped her chant. She looked at the hybrids with little fear, until one began to charge towards her and Caroline.

Caroline jumped in front of Bonnie, and blocked the attack. She wasn't as strong as the hybrid, but her need to protect her family gave her the strength. She threw the hybrid towards a tree, where it broke the tree in half. He laid there in pain, and Caroline felt another one come up behind her and grasp her tightly. Caroline struggled to break free, and found it extremely difficult to move. She turned her head and watched as Bonnie used her powers to throw the men away from her. Bonnie was holding her own, until she was taken by surprise by her mother.

Abby lifted her daughter in the air, and pushed her against the tree. Caroline screamed as she watched her friend being confined by her mother and then two hybrids surrounding her.

Caroline brought her head back and smashed it against the hybrid's head. There was loud crack, and the hybrid's hold loosened. Caroline took her moment and pushed out of the hybrid's grasp. When the hybrid lost his balance, Caroline ran to her friend only to be caught again by another hybrid.

Esther approached Bonnie and smiled as she turned to Caroline.

"I would have preferred to kill the object of my son's affection first, but you will have to do. After all you are the one who performed the spell that screwed up my plans time and time again."

"If you had been a true mother, we wouldn't have done this." Bonnie stated.

Esther frowned. "I am a true mother. I gave my children eternity, and then I wanted to end their suffering. A mother looks out for her children, and cares for them."

"You're not a true mother." Caroline yelled, still struggling with the hybrid. "A true mother would love her children no matter what."

Esther shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. Tonight my plan is going to be complete. My children will be punished for what they have done, and you will die."

Abby listened to her daughter and Caroline talk about mothers and her heart broke at the words. She realized she was not being a mother. She was being a monster. She was destroying her daughter's life, a life where her daughter was happy and had a family. Vampires or not, her daughter had a family. It was everything she ever wanted for her daughter.

Esther stepped closer to Bonnie and smirked. With a nod to the nearest hybrid, she watched as the hybrid reached around and grabbed Bonnie's head and snapped her neck.

Caroline screamed as her friend's limp body fell to the ground.

Abby watched in horror as her daughter died in front of her. Her pride and joy was now dead. Tears fell down her face, as she took in the sight. Her daughter was dead and she was never coming back.

Caroline wrestled with the hybrid as Esther approached her.

"How dare you kill my friend?" Caroline snapped.

"You'll be joining her soon my dear." Esther replied.

Caroline cried out and glanced again at her limp friend's body.

Esther came forward and raised her hand to gently caress Caroline's cheek. She looked down for the first time and a frown appeared on her face as she noticed the ring on Caroline's finger.

"Where did you get that?" She whispered.

Caroline glanced down at her hand, now gripping the hybrids forearms.

"Nik gave it to me, why do you care?" Caroline cried, tears pouring down her face.

"That was the ring Niklaus' father gave me."

"Mikael" Caroline whispered.

Esther shook her head. "No, Niklaus' father, Garrett," She whispered.

Caroline felt new tears forming in her eyes for the sadness she detected in Esther's voice.

"What happened?" Caroline whispered again.

"Mikael killed him."

"I'm sorry."

Esther shook her head. "I loved Mikael. Garrett was only an accident, but I loved him too."

Caroline tilted her head in questioning.

"Garrett was a werewolf, but we grew up together. He was there for me when Mikael had left on a hunting trip, and everyone thought he had been killed. That was how Niklaus was conceived. I never told Mikael until after Niklaus was turned. I never meant for him to find out, but he did." Esther said with memory.

"That ring was the only thing I had to remember Garrett. I gave it to Niklaus when he found out. I never told him that Garrett gave me the ring. I just told him to give it to the woman who steals his heart. Apparently he found her."

Caroline smiled, sadly. "I do love him, Esther with all my heart, and you do to, if you didn't you wouldn't have given him this ring. Please end this, and get to know your family. Nik needs his mother, and you need him."

Esther fought back the tears, but let them escape anyway. Caroline was right, but that still didn't change anything.

"That's not going to happen, Caroline. There is no way he will forgive me for what I'm about to do."

Caroline struggled in the hybrids arms again, and grunted loudly. "Please don't. Think about this, if you kill me you will have killed the only person who understands and loves Nik for who he is, and it will be just like Mikael killing Garrett."

Esther paused and gazed at Caroline, but still shook her head. "I'm sorry Caroline. It has to be this way."

Before she could nod, Caroline looked down at Bonnie and her eyes widened as Bonnie's eyes snapped open and she gasped for air.

Esther turned around with a stunned look on her face.

"Impossible"

Bonnie stood up quickly and shook her head. "Love conquers all." Bonnie answered, as she sped over to Esther and grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the tree.

"How" Esther squeaked.

"Kol" Bonnie whispered as she leaned forward and inhaled Esther's scent.

With the hybrids and Abby distracted, Caroline made her move. She broke free of the hybrid and turned around to reach in his chest and pulled out his heart. She moved from hybrid to hybrid and pulled every heart out, with a force that would make Klaus proud, not to mention Damon.

Bonnie leaned towards Esther; the smell of her blood became overwhelming.

Abby approached her daughter softly. "Bonnie" She replied, tearfully.

Bonnie glanced at her mother. "Mom, stay out of this."

"I can't. You have turned into one of them. How could you?"

"Not now, mom. I have something I need to do."

"No you don't need to drink. You can die."

Bonnie turned her head to her mother, and frowned. "I choose this, mom."

"Bonnie" Caroline replied, coming up behind her.

"She has to pay, Care."

Caroline nodded. "I know, but not by you. You are going through a hyper drive of emotions, and bloodlust. I need to do it."

Bonnie glanced at Caroline and knew she was right. She couldn't do it, but the smell was overpowering.

_Control, Control_ she heard in her head.

She imagined Kol's face, and her bloodlust dialed down. She moved away from Esther and Caroline took her place.

"I ask you again. Please reconsider, and get to know your son."

Esther's eyes welled up with tears. "I can't. Kill me."

Caroline raised her hand, but before she could Esther spoke. "Tell him, I love him, and I'm sorry."

Caroline nodded, as she reached into Esther's chest and ripped her heart out quickly.

Bonnie smelled the blood and went straight for Esther's body. Caroline reached for her, and held her tightly.

"Caroline, I need it."

"I know, but not her. She's suffered enough. We'll get you some blood, soon. Come on, let's burn these bodies, and get out of here."

Bonnie nodded, but still smelled the blood emanating from Esther's body.

She bit her lip and continued to help Caroline pile the bodies up and watched as Abby set them on fire.

"I'm sorry, mom, but this was my choice." Bonnie whispered.

Abby wiped her tears and smiled. "You must really love this guy if you were willing to give up your life for him."

Bonnie nodded. "I love him with all my heart."

Abby nodded. "Then, take my life."

Bonnie gaped at her mother, as did Caroline. "What are talking about?"

"You need blood to survive, and I want to help you live. Think of it as my gift to you."

Bonnie shook her head frantically and stepped back. "No, I won't. They have blood banks back at the house; I won't take your life."

Abby approached her daughter with a mix of happiness and sadness in her eyes.

She pulled out a knife and gave her daughter a smile before slitting her wrist.

"Take it, Bonnie."

Bonnie again shook her head frantically. "I can't. I'll kill you."

Abby held up her hand and smiled. "It'll be worth it for you to live. Take it."

Bonnie tried to resist the urge to clamp her mouth around her mother's wrist. Caroline watched her friend's battle and felt sympathy. She knew how hard Bonnie was fighting the urge, and then she realized that Bonnie was stronger than she was.

Bonnie was fighting for her humanity.

* * *

**Okay, this will be the last update for tonight. I hope to update tomorrow. *fingers crossed***

**Coming Soon: Bonnie crosses a line; Caroline and Klaus reunite; Lily and Matt make a decision; A wedding (Or maybe three)!**

**A little hint: almost done with the story!**

**Until Next Time...**


	32. Punishment, Death II, and Reunion II

**Okay, I should warn you this an angst chapter, very angst. **

**I know a lot of you have expressed disappoint about coming to the end of this story! I really appreciate how much it means to me that so many of you have enjoyed this story and have stuck with it. I know I let a few of you down, but this was how I imagined the story going. Anywho, only a few chapters left and then the end.**

**Please review! :D**

* * *

"Hello Esther welcome to your eternity." Lily stated, sternly eyeing the woman.

Esther looked around in the darkness panicking. "What happened?" She whispered.

"Caroline ripped your heart out, just like your son did a thousand years ago."

"What am I doing here?" Esther asked still panicking.

"This is your punishment. Matt and I both agreed. You are to remain here for all eternity, and you are going to watch your family from afar. Your greatest punishment is to watch the family you so carelessly threw away." Lily turned, and started to walk away from her pupil.

"What about a second chance?" Esther cried out.

Lily stopped, and Matt came out of the shadows. "You had it. You cost it when you used me to poison Bonnie, and then when you tried destroy Caroline and Bonnie. There are no more chances, Esther. You will remain here for all eternity."

Esther wept at the statement. She thought she had been doing the right thing, now she knew she was wrong. Her family was now happy, and at peace, and she was going to spend eternity regretting her actions.

**~Battlefield~**

"I can't do this." Bonnie stated.

Abby touched her daughter's arm. "I know I haven't been there for you while you were growing up, so this is my way to make up for not being there. Bonnie, it is okay."

Bonnie felt her tears welling up. "Mom" She cried.

Caroline held onto her friend, and watched as Abby placed her bleeding arm up to Bonnie's mouth.

Bonnie shook her head, but Abby gently touched her daughter's hair and forced her blood down Bonnie's throat. She fought to keep her eyes open as her daughter began to drink with tears streaming down.

Abby smiled as she felt her daughter begin to take what she needed to live. Bonnie jerked back as she felt two fangs puncturing through her gums. Her eyes began to darken, and she felt veins beginning to form underneath her eyes.

She screamed in pain, and fell on her knees. Caroline kneeled beside her.

"It hurts." She cried.

Caroline rubbed her friends back. "I know."

Abby closed her eyes, and staggered to the tree. Bonnie may not have completely drained her, but she had taken just enough to survive.

Abby smiled as she watched her daughter begin her new life as a vampire, and sighed. Her little girl was going to live forever, and she was not going to make it through the night.

Bonnie looked up to her mother. She panicked when her mother became pale.

"Mom" She cried, as she rushed to her mother.

Abby winced as her daughter touched her arm.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to take so much." Bonnie whispered.

Abby smiled and raised her hand to touch Bonnie's face.

"Finish me." Abby whispered.

Bonnie shook her head. "Mom, I took enough. Caroline, could we give her some blood?"

Caroline nodded, and raised her hand to bite down.

Abby stopped her. "No, I've lived my life. I just want my daughter to live."

"Mom, I need you." Bonnie cried trying to hold her mom up as she was fading fast.

Abby shook her head. "You don't need me. You have a family."

Bonnie sniffed, and inhaled more of her mom's blood. Veins began to form around her eyes, and felt her fangs begin to descend again.

She shook her head, trying to calm her bloodlust. Caroline rubbed her back.

"Take deep breathes, Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded. She took a deep breath and realized her bloodlust was toning down.

"I love you, Bonnie, never forget that." Abby whispered as she took her last breath.

"Mom, Mom, don't do this! Mom!" Bonnie cried, trying to shake her mother alive. "I killed her." She whispered to Caroline.

Caroline wrapped her arms around her friend and cried with her. "She died saving you, Bonnie."

Bonnie shook her head. "I took too much."

"Sh, sh, it's going to be okay. I know exactly how you feel. I'll never forget the man I killed after I turned. I hated myself, but it was because of what I did that I learned control." Caroline whispered, stroking her friend's hair.

Bonnie cried silently. "Let's go home, Caroline."

Caroline nodded. "I'll bury her and then we'll go home."

Bonnie nodded.

Bonnie sat in silence as Caroline dug a hole and buried her mother. Tears fell down her face as she watched. Once Abby was carefully buried, Caroline helped her friend up and guided her back to the mansion.

Night had fallen by the time they had reached the mansion. Kol charged out the door followed by Klaus, very closely.

"Bonnie," Kol said, getting closer. He stopped a few feet away when noticed the change. "Oh, Bonnie"

Bonnie shook her head. "Kol," She cried as she lowered her eyes.

Kol felt tears fall down his face. His Bonnie was now a vampire. "My Bonnie lass" He whispered, coming closer.

Bonnie broke. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and let out a cry. Kol wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. After a second, he scoped her up and carried her inside towards their room.

Klaus approached Caroline and noticed blood on her hands and clothes.

"Caroline, are you alright?" He asked.

Caroline nodded, and then shook her head. "No, I'm not. I just killed five hybrids, watched my best friend turn into a vampire, and I killed fiancée's mother."

Klaus smiled sadly. "So she is dead."

Caroline nodded. "She told me to tell you that she was sorry, and that she loved you."

Klaus nodded and reached up to gently caress her face. "You came back."

Caroline smiled. "I promised didn't I, and I always keep my promises."

Klaus smiled. "Come here."

Caroline cried out and collapsed in his arms. She felt like she was home.

"Take me home, Nik." She whispered.

Klaus nodded and picked her up bridal style and carried her inside to their bedroom.

Tomorrow was a brand new day, and full of happiness and discovery, but tonight was a night for suffering and healing.

* * *

**Okay what did you think? Let me know.**

**Coming soon: Kol teaches Bonnie how to live; Damon and Stefan have a brotherly moment; Katherine makes one last appearence; Klaus and Caroline make a big decision.**

**Until Next Time...**


	33. Mothers and Family Moments III

**Okay, please don't hate me for such a long update, but family emergencies can't be helped. I'm gonna spend all week updating every story I have, so please bear with me.**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. It means alot.**

**Please remember to review at the end. Also there is a small lemon in here. Should warn you before you begin to read. :D**

* * *

Kol held Bonnie close as she cried, for hours. He hated seeing his Bonnie lass in pain, and as she cried, his heart broke at the sound.

"I killed her, Kol. I killed my mother." She cried, holding him close.

Kol rubbed her back gently. "I know, but you said she wanted you to."

"I could have controlled how much I took. I could have stopped when I had enough. I could have…"

"You could have died, Bonnie." He interrupted.

Bonnie pulled back to look at him, and knew he was right. He told her before, before they came back that if the risk was too high he was not going to risk losing her, and he almost did.

She lowered her head. "Your right, but it doesn't change the fact that I killed my mother."

Kol raised her head to look at him. "We all have something we want to change. That is why we came back, to change, but not everything can be changed. You said at one time, your mother was a vampire in the other future, and it took her turning for you two to finally become close."

Bonnie nodded, looking down at his chest.

"Think about this, she died saving you; she did not have to become the thing she hates for you two to become close. She gave you her blood for you to live. She sacrificed herself for you."

His words pierced through Bonnie's heart, and she felt tears pour down her face. "If it's so right, then why do I feel horrible?" She wept.

Kol pulled her closer. "Because she was your mother" He whispered.

"Will you help me?" Bonnie asked, through her tears.

He didn't have to ask. He knew what she was asking, so he smiled. "Yes, my Bonnie lass, I'll help you."

"I love you, Kol." Bonnie whispered, drifting off to sleep.

"I love you, my Bonnie lass." He whispered back, gently kissing her on the head.

He held her through the night, and vowed into the darkness, that nothing was going to hurt his Bonnie ever again. If so, he was going to rip them apart, causing them as much pain as they had caused her. No one was going to hurt her again.

**~Klaus and Caroline's room~**

Klaus set Caroline down on the bed, and went into the bathroom to wet a towel. Caroline was still covered in blood, and that upset her.

When he returned, she had dropped her face in her hands, and sobbed.

Klaus knelt down in front of her, and gently removed her hands.

"Caroline, let me." He whispered, as he began to clean the blood off her face, and her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Nik." She whispered, after a while.

"Sorry for what, Caroline." He asked, focusing on her hands.

"I killed her."

Klaus shook his head. "I told you. If it came down to you or her, I choose you. Now that she is dead, she won't be threatening our family anymore."

Caroline gave a small smile, but it faded when she remembered. "Nik, she gave me a message to give to you."

Klaus stopped cleaning, and waited, never looking up.

"She said she was sorry, and that no matter what you think she did love you."

Klaus threw the towel down, and stood up to face the window. He crossed his arms, and Caroline knew he was upset. She stood up and walked over to him.

"She also said my engagement ring," She paused looking at it, with remnants of blood on the stone. She lifted her shirt up and wiped the ring clean. She looked back up at Klaus, and sighed. "The ring was a gift from your father to her."

Klaus rolled his eyes, but kept his back to her. "I should get you another ring. I should have known she would give me the ring Mikael gave her."

"No, Nik, your true father." Caroline stated.

Klaus turned around, confusion etched on his face. "My true father" He whispered.

Caroline nodded. "She said he gave it to her when she thought Mikael was dead, and when Mikael came back she gave the ring to you."

Klaus turned back to the window, not wanting her to see his weakness.

"Nik, don't shut me out." Caroline pleaded.

He still remained with his back to her.

"Nik," Caroline said, as she came around him to face him. He still avoided eye contact, and she knew he was about to break the barriers of his emotions. "Nik, we have been through too much for you to shut me out now."

Finally he looked at her, and she sighed with relief. Without another word, Caroline wrapped her arms around him and held onto him tightly. She gave a satisfied smile as he wrapped his arms around her in response. They remained there for what seemed like ages, until finally, Klaus stepped back.

He lifted his hand to her face and gently kissed her forehead. Caroline lost her breathe at the tenderness of the moment.

"You're safe." He whispered.

Caroline's eyes widened as she remembered.

"_It's me. It's okay. You're safe. You're safe."_

"Caroline," He asked, his eyes narrowing.

Caroline didn't hesitate this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and planted her lips on his. He took a second to recover, but when he finally did, she pulled back, much to his disappointment.

"I should have done that then." She whispered, before coming back for more.

This time Klaus pulled back. "What are you talking about?"

Caroline smiled. "From the alternate future, there was a time you rescued me from another vampire hunter. You told me that I was safe. I wanted to kiss you then, but before I got the nerve to do it, you sped away."

"I saved you a lot then didn't I?" He asked with a smile.

Caroline laughed. "Yes, I suppose you did."

"Yet you still didn't give me the time of day." Klaus replied.

Caroline stroked his face, and sighed. "I was scared, then."

Klaus looked at her with questions in his eyes. "Scared of me?"

Caroline shook her head. "No, I was scared of what I was feeling. You made me think for the first time in my life of what I truly wanted." She replied, with a smile. "I realized I just went through the motions before you came. You can say you brought me to life."

Klaus raised his hand and gently stroked her hair, and gave her a sad smile. "No, Caroline, you brought me to life."

Caroline titled her head, curiously.

"You saw me the way no one else saw me. You gave me a chance; no one has ever done that before."

Caroline stroked his face again, and smiled with so much love in her face, Klaus had to hold his breath.

He lowered his head, and kissed her passionately. Caroline moaned at the intensity of the kiss, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. His mouth began to delve deeper into hers, and began to claim it as his own. Caroline was lost in the passion, and complied with his ownership, if she could claim his as her own. Klaus began to lower his hands to the hem of her shirt, and gently pulled it upwards.

Caroline pulled back, only a hair and whispered. "Rip it, Nik."

Klaus smiled, and ripped her shirt off her. He didn't take his eyes off her, as she pulled his shirt off.

Caroline bit her lip at the sight of him bare chested in front of her. She placed her hands on his chest and began to trace the contours of his chest. Klaus shivered at the contact, and his desire began to deepen at her touch.

Caroline kept her eyes on his chest for a moment longer, before lifting her head and looking at him in the eye. She watched as Klaus looked at her as if she was a priceless treasure and she shivered at the thought of how he would treat such a treasure.

His eyes made it back to hers. Caroline watched as the color changed from blue to yellow, and she smiled, because she was not afraid, but filled with desire. She reached down and grabbed his hand, and led him towards the bed, and gently, but firmly sat him down. She leaned down and gently kissed his eyes, and shivered as his hands trailed up and down her sides, until they reached her brassiere. With little effort, he unclasped it, and she felt it slip, and fall to the floor, as she continued kissing his face.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on the bed, and together they fell, neither losing contact with the other. They removed the rest of their clothing quickly, and began their new adventure.

They made more than sex that night; they made love, and lots of it. After they were spent, Klaus held her close and closed his eyes. He had hoped these past few months had been a strange dream, that she really didn't love him. She really wasn't here, in his bed, curled up against him. He looked down at her, and smiled as she began absently drawing circles on his chest.

"What are you thinking, love?" Klaus whispered, as he began drawing circles on her bare back.

Caroline kept her head on his chest, and continued to draw circles on his chest. "I was thinking about what I went through to get to this moment." She whispered, absently.

Klaus didn't know how to answer. She was right. She had crossed space and time to save his life, his family, and to give him a chance. She fought his mother countless times, and finally killed her to protect him. He didn't know what he did to deserve her, maybe he didn't.

"I don't deserve you." He whispered.

**~Guest Room~**

Damon woke up and looked around. It was a strange room, not his room. He looked next to him, and groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Elena?"

Katherine smiled. "Guess again."

Damon's eyes flashed. "Katherine"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." She replied, not moving from her chair.

"You're actually showing concern for me. I'm touched." Damon replied sarcastically.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Despite what you may think, Damon, I do care about you."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Damon groaned.

Katherine shook her head. "I also wanted to apologize for the part I played in your capture. I had no idea, what Esther was planning. All she told me was she had a way to get rid of my problem."

"And, as always, you thought of yourself." Damon finished.

"It's all I know, Damon."

"Well, that's a surprise. Why don't you leave, Katherine? No one wants you here." Damon stated, harshly, as he threw his head back against the pillow.

Katherine sighed. "I'm here because, for the first time, I'm not thinking of myself. I'm thinking of you, Damon."

Damon turned his head towards her, and smirked. "Well, that makes one of us." He replied, glaring at her.

"Look, I know I've hurt you in the past, but I hope you will forgive me, and give me a chance to make it up to you." Katherine replied sincerely.

Damon crinkled his brow, and rolled up his lips, thinking. "Um, no I don't think so. Catch in another hundred years or so."

Katherine stood up, aggravated. "You know what, Damon, I am trying here. I do care about you, and despite what you may think of me, I really want to make things right with you. What more do you want from me?"

Damon glared at her, and sat up again. "Leave"

Katherine fought back the hurt and nodded. "If you change your mind"

"I won't."

Katherine smirked. "We'll see." She replied, as she turned to leave the room. She gave him once last look before leaving the room, and his life with the hope that she could one day make him forgive her.

"That was harsh." Stefan replied, stepping into the room with a blood bag in his hand.

Damon shrugged. "She deserved it."

Stefan nodded. "I agree, but she did help to save you."

"She led me into a trap, and nearly got me killed." Damon replied, taking the bag from Stefan.

"She also never left your side all night, as you recuperated."

Damon rolled his eyes, and began to drink.

"You must get tired of having to take care of me, brother." Damon replied, lowering the bag, and looking up at his brother.

Stefan smiled. "It's actually become my life's goal."

Damon smirked. "Cute, Stefan, very cute"

Stefan shrugged, as he sat down in the chair Katherine had occupied moments earlier. "I'm sorry."

Damon looked up. "For what"

"For leaving you, I should have stayed with you, and you wouldn't have gone through this." Stefan replied.

"You brood too much, Stefan. You know that?" Damon replied, with a smile.

"This isn't funny, Damon. You almost died."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Stefan, but here's a news flash. I'm already dead."

"Damon, why can't you just admit it?"

"Admit what, Stefan that I can't live alone, that I want to have someone like you do. I've been alone for a hundred years, Stefan. The only person I had to count on was me."

"You don't have to anymore, brother." Stefan replied.

Damon narrowed his eyes, but looked away. He hated tears, it was a weakness.

Stefan stood up and walked over to his brother. "You have me, Damon. You will always have me."

Damon looked at his brother. "I thought I was the one who had to protect you. I am older."

Stefan smiled. "We protect each other. That's what brothers do."

"You're getting soft, brother." Damon replied with a smile.

Stefan nodded. "So are you, brother."

"Bite your tongue" Damon replied, mockingly.

Stefan laughed, and Damon laughed along with him. Brothers united. It was a sight to see.

* * *

**Okay what did you think?**

**I have been thinking about extending this story, since so many of you hate to see this end, and I hate to see it end myself. I'll let you know about the progress. If you have anything you wish to see in future stories, I will do my best to fulfill your wish.**

**Coming Soon: Caroline and Klaus have a discussion; Elena and Elijah also have a serious discussion about life; Kol guides Bonnie through her newborn days; Weddings in the horizon!**

**Until Next Time...**


	34. Losing the Lights

**Okay, this chapter is a little darker. I came up with another plot. I know I need to make up my mind, but this idea came to me this morning. I hope you enjoy it. It's a way to continue this story for more chapters. Think of it as a season in the show. If that makes any sense.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. It means alot. :D**

* * *

"Don't even think about it, Kol." Bonnie ranted around in the garden.

"Bonnie, you have to learn how to control. I'll be right here to stop you." Kol replied with a smile.

"That's supposed to make me feel better." Bonnie asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Kol smiled.

"I'm not feeding on a living human." Bonnie stated with certainty.

Kol stepped towards her. "I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to step into the room with her. You will have to sooner or later. Wouldn't you rather it be sooner?"

Bonnie closed her eyes, and sighed. "Fine, but if I go for her throat, and if you don't stop me, I will give you a migraine you will never forget." Bonnie huffed.

Kol smirked. "Darling, you don't have your powers anymore."

Bonnie stepped towards him. "I know, darling, but there are other ways to make you suffer." She whispered.

Kol's smirk faded, as he got her meaning. She was still a little witch, powers or no.

"You wouldn't dare, witch." Kol stated, with little breath.

Bonnie smiled. "Try me, Kol." She replied, running her fingers across his chest.

"Why are you so aggressive all of a sudden, love?" Kol asked, taking her hands in his.

Bonnie lowered her eyes, and felt her veins grow hot at the contact. "I don't know." She whispered. "I'm scared, Kol."

Kol graced her face, and lifted her face to look in her eyes. "I'll be right beside you; there is no reason for you to be scared. I won't let you do anything you will regret." He vowed.

Bonnie smiled and leaned up to his lips. She gave him a gentle peck on the lips, but something kept her bound to him. She held on tighter, and continued to kiss him with all her might. It was the first kiss since she turned, and she couldn't believe the difference. She couldn't tear away from his lips, and the growing passion erupting from her body became too much for her. It was addictive.

Kol pulled away, knowing this was not the time for this. He looked into her eyes, and smiled as he pushed her hair away from her face.

"We'll have eternity to do this, but right now we have something more pressing to take care of."

Bonnie slumped, and nodded, as he took her hand into his and led her into the house, where Elena was waiting.

Elena stood next to Elijah with Stefan, Rebekah, Finn, and Sage sitting around in chairs around the room. Bonnie knew Caroline and Klaus were upstairs, and smiled inwardly at what they might be doing. She knew Caroline waited this long, and how she and Klaus needed privacy. It comforted her to know that her best friend wasn't too far away. She squeezed Kol's hand tighter.

She watched as Elena fidgeted in front of her, and she smelled the fear emanating from her skin. She smelled delicious.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Bonnie, love," Kol whispered, silently asking if it was too much for her.

Bonnie shook her head. She felt her fangs come down, and she tried her best to focus on Kol standing next to her, nothing more than Kol.

Still, the smell of Elena's blood taunted her, and she felt the fangs becoming more prominent. She placed her other hand on Kol's arm, and squeezed tighter. If he had been a human, she would have broken his arm. He knew she was trying, but with the extra grip on his arm, he knew he had to take her out of there.

He looked at Elijah and shook his head. Elijah nodded in response, and grabbed Elena. Elena pulled against his hold, and tried to step to her friend.

"Bonnie," She stated urgently.

Bonnie opened her eyes, and Elena stepped back. Bonnie's eyes were bloodshot. Veins made their way to her eyes, and Bonnie opened her mouth.

"Get her out of here, Elijah." Kol ordered, and Elijah nodded, and picked Elena up, who was protesting, and sped her out of the room.

Bonnie shook her head, and turned into Kol's arms.

"She's not ready." Sage replied, with compassion.

Kol nodded. "No she's not." He replied, as he held her closer.

Sage approached Bonnie, and held out her arms. "I think she needs a little sister time." She replied.

Kol looked at her questions in his eyes, and his nodded. He pulled Bonnie away from him, and Bonnie looked at him with sad eyes. She turned to Sage, who still had her arms outward. Bonnie went to Sage, and gave Kol one last look.

Rebekah smiled, and joined them.

Sage stopped, and looked at Rebekah. "Go and get Caroline."

Rebekah nodded, and sped away, leaving Kol, Finn, and Stefan in the room wondering what to do next.

Rebekah knocked on Klaus' door, and heard Klaus curse before she opened the door. She found Caroline laughing, wearing nothing but one of Klaus' shirts.

"Something, funny" Rebekah asked, looking for her brother.

Caroline shook her head. "Nik was just complaining how we never get any privacy." She laughed again. "I told him, we had plenty of privacy last night. He was about to make his point when you knocked." Caroline finished with another laugh.

Rebekah turned around to see her brother coming out of the bathroom in only pants, and no shirt.

"Well, I'm sorry, dear brother if you don't have privacy, but we need Caroline." Rebekah replied, crossing her arms.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "You can't have her."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Nik, I told you. You don't own me. How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"About a million to this one" Rebekah answered.

Klaus' eyes turned. Caroline stepped up to him, and touched his arm. Klaus' eyes turned back to blue, and Rebekah smiled at the effect the blonde had on her brother.

"Nik, if they need me, I'll go. We'll pick up where we left off later." She replied, with a kiss to his cheek. She turned to Rebekah. "What's up?"

"It's Bonnie." Rebekah replied simply, and Caroline frowned. She didn't need to be told anything else. She only nodded.

"Give me exactly one minute."

Rebekah nodded. "We'll be in the garden."

Caroline nodded, and rushed to get ready.

Rebekah turned to her brother. "You can't control everything, Nik." She stated, placing her hand on her brother's arm.

Klaus nodded. "I know."

"Just be grateful, you found someone willing to put up with your crap." She replied, turning to leave.

"I truly don't deserve her." He replied back.

Rebekah turned back around. "I wouldn't say that. Everyone deserves to be happy, Nik, even you."

Klaus sighed, as he watched his sister leave the room. He turned back to Caroline and smiled as she buttoned her blouse. He stepped forward and helped her finish. Caroline smiled and reached up to run her fingers through his hair.

"You know you said that you don't deserve me." Caroline whispered.

Klaus nodded. Caroline frowned, and her eyes darkened. "Nik" She whispered.

Klaus watched as her light vanished to a simmer, and he wondered what brought out this darker Caroline.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, as he watched she began to completely go dark. "Caroline" He asked again, gently grabbing her arms.

Caroline felt her light escaping her, and she tried to fight the darkness beginning to envelope her. "Nik, something's wrong." She whispered, before she collapsed in his arms.

"Caroline" Klaus cried, as she completely went dark. Her light was barely coming through. "Caroline" He stated trying to wake her up.

"Elijah! Somebody help!" He cried out, tears coming into his eyes.

Rebekah was pacing in the garden while Sage was holding Bonnie on the bench.

"She said she would be out her in a minute." Rebekah ranted.

Bonnie perked up when she heard a voice cry for help. She sat up and looked up to see Kol running out to her.

"Caroline collapsed." He replied, urgently.

Bonnie stood up with Sage and followed Kol inside the house, Rebekah not too far behind.

"I just talked to her she was fine." Rebekah stated, as they entered Klaus and Caroline's room.

"What happened?" Stefan asked, concern leaking into his voice.

Klaus shrugged. "I don't know we were talking, and then she started to grow dark."

"Grow dark?" Sage asked, sitting next to Caroline rubbing her head, very motherly.

Klaus nodded. "She always had this light about her, and then suddenly her light was gone, then she collapsed."

Sage looked down at Caroline and frowned. "Just like Bonnie did"

Kol looked at Bonnie, and then back at Sage. "That's because she's a newborn."

Sage shook her head. "No, Kol, it's not that." She stated, looking at Bonnie. "You said your mother was the one who fed you." Sage asked Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded. "Yes, she said she wanted to save my life."

Sage gave her a sad smile. "Did Caroline feed on her as well?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, she killed Esther and then helped me not to take so much from her."

"Did she feed on Esther?" Sage asked.

"No, she didn't, what does this have to do with Caroline?" Bonnie asked, harshly.

Sage narrowed her eyes. "Kol, take Bonnie to the other room, and strap her down, now."

Kol looked at Sage, and then at Bonnie. "What are you talking about?"

Sage glared at Bonnie. "She's possessed, and so is Caroline. Get her out of her, and strap her down. Klaus get something to strap Caroline down. Once she wakes up, she won't be the Caroline we know."

Klaus glared at Sage. "I'm not going to tie her up."

"Do you want her to die?" Sage asked, demanding.

Klaus shook his head.

"Then do as I say, Rebekah, go get those vials of vervain. We need to keep Caroline and Bonnie sedated." Sage ordered.

Bonnie began to panic, but then she felt something pull her soul and the darkness beginning to envelope her. She turned to Kol.

"Kol, do it now." She whispered, as she felt her fangs coming down.

Kol took one look, and grabbed her and sped to the other room.

Rebekah returned with the vervain, and handed one syringe to Sage, who then injected Caroline with it. Rebekah then went to Bonnie, and handed Kol the other one, and cringed as he injected Bonnie with it.

Rebekah felt a twinge of pain as Kol let tears fall down his cheeks at the sight of his love lying hopeless on the bed.

"No matter what happens, Kol, remember I love you." Bonnie replied, drowsily.

Kol nodded. "I love you, too." He cried, as Bonnie closed her darkening eyes.

Klaus strapped Caroline down, and frowned as she began to stir.

"Nik," She whispered, weakly.

"Hello, love" Klaus replied, sitting next to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Sage believes you and Bonnie are possessed." He replied sadly, his eyes narrowing.

"Bonnie" Caroline asked, trying to sit up. "Why can't I sit up?"

"She said we had to bind you and Bonnie down. I'm sorry, Caroline."

Caroline felt tears welling up behind her eyes. "Nik," She began and then she began to shake and groan. "Nik,"

"Caroline," He whispered, trying to still her arms.

"Nik, I'm sorry." She whispered, before breaking free of the bonds, and standing up.

Klaus attempted to go to her, but she flung him across the room.

"She's mine now, Niklaus." She replied, but not in her voice. It was a darker voice, a voice that had haunted Klaus' nights for centuries.

"Mikael"

* * *

**Okay, threw a little surprise in there. Not expecting it were you? Sorry, but you will have to wait for the happy endings. This is not a fairytale. Sorry.**

**No worries though, everything will end happy, don't fret.**

**Coming Soon: The family fight for Bonnie and Caroline; Elijah and Elena have a little talk; Another brotherly moment between Stefan and Damon.**

**Until Next Time...**


	35. Possessions and the Past

**Okay, please don't hate me, but my family is driving me wonko, and I've been battling a small cold all week, and with no time to write. It completely sucks. Anywho, enough of me ranting.**

**What about that season 4 premiere? OMG. *Spoiler* The way Klaus treated Rebekah, oh I almost died! I did love the Klaroline scenes. Worth waiting for!**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story! It truly means alot. A special shout out to my muses: MidnightMoonRomantic, MissTerie, and KlausNCaroline. You three are amazing! Thank you!**

* * *

"Mikael let her go." Klaus demanded.

Mikael stroked her face in thought.

"No, I don't think so, Niklaus. You can say I'm saving her from you."

"What are you talking about? She loves me, Mikael."

He scoffed. "Love, she doesn't love you. She loathes you. The only reason she is with you now is to keep you from hurting her friends. She despises you, boy."

Klaus closed his eyes in pain. His mind and heart were at war. He began to search his soul, and found truth buried deep within himself. He opened his eyes and stared at Mikael.

"You're wrong. I know she loves me." Klaus replied, defiantly.

Mikael sneered. "No one could love you, boy."

Klaus stepped towards him. "She does, and so does my family."

Mikael shook his head. "They only pretend."

"Like you, no, you never did." Klaus replied pointing at his father, but then dropping his hand.

"I did at first, but then I realized what you were at age one." Mikael replied, honestly.

"What do you want?"

Mikael stepped towards Klaus. "I want you to suffer. The way you made me suffer. I'm going to take away the only thing you truly cherish."

Klaus' eyes widened and his heart clenched in fear.

Mikael was a foot away. He smiled with hatred and satisfaction at the fear he provoked.

Klaus watched as Caroline's eyes, no Mikael's, fill with hatred. His heart twisted at the sight of his beloved's beautiful eyes fill with so much hatred.

_It's not Caroline. _He told himself.

Mikael chuckled. "You know what. I have a brilliant idea. I think, I'll have a little fun with her first."

Klaus narrowed her eyes. "She's innocent, Mikael. She has done nothing."

"She's with you, boy. That's reason enough." Mikael returned.

Klaus swallowed hard, and held down the urge to strike at Mikael.

Mikael sneered once again. "You can't hurt her, can you? I can, though." He replied, as he reached up and began to push his hand inside her stomach.

In that moment, Caroline emerged. Mikael still controlled her action, but she spoke through her heart.

"Nik" She whispered in pain.

"Caroline" Klaus cried, wanting to hold her.

"No matter, what he says," She paused in pain, as the hand went deeper in her stomach. "I love you, Nik. I always will." She barely finished before she cried out in pain.

Klaus jumped at the sound, and tears fell down his face as he watched.

"I love you too, love." He whispered.

Caroline's eyes shown with love and she gave a weak smile as Mikael pulled the hand out and again took control.

"You see, boy. I can do whatever I like to her, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." He laughed.

Klaus felt his anger beginning to overshadow his grief, but he toned it down because he knew anger wouldn't help his Caroline at all.

Mikael walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Don't even think about following us, because if you do, I will kill her."

Klaus' eyes widened as he watched Caroline walk out of his life, with Mikael in control.

"Caroline, where are you going?" Stefan asked, as she came down the stairs and headed for the door.

She turned. "Guess again, Salvatore." Mikael stated.

"Mikael" Rebekah gasped, standing beside Stefan, but then turning to Klaus, who had followed them down the stairs.

"Remember what I said, boy." Mikael sneered, as he turned and again walked out.

Rebekah ran to Klaus, tears in her eyes, and confusion. "What did he mean, Nik?" Rebekah asked.

"If I follow them he will kill her." Klaus whispered.

"Why didn't you stop him? Why did you let him take her?" Rebekah shouted.

Klaus looked up at his sister in rage. "Do you think I didn't want to stop him?! I wanted to. I wanted to rip his head off and rip his heart out, but he has my Caroline! If I made a move towards them, he would have killed her. He tortured her right in front of my eyes, Rebekah." He shouted in rage and grief.

At this point, Elijah, Elena, Damon, Finn, and Sage had entered the room, and, through Stefan, found out what had happened.

"How are we going to get her back, Klaus?" Stefan asked, standing behind Rebekah, and placing a comforting hand in hers.

Klaus narrowed his eyes in determination, and nodded. "I think I know." He stated, turned and ran toward Kol and Bonnie's room.

He burst through the door, and found Bonnie sitting up, and Kol standing up glaring at her with his arms crossed.

"Hello, Niklaus." Bonnie stated, only it was not her nor was it Mikael.

"Mother" Klaus whispered.

Esther smiled with compassion emanating from her eyes.

Kol turned to face his brother and read the distress in his body language.

"What's wrong?"

"Mikael possessed Caroline, and he just left."

Esther sat straight up, and frowned. "Why did he take her?"

"Because he hates me, mother." Klaus snapped.

Esther's frown deepened. "This is entirely my fault."

"How" Klaus asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm the one who started this. If I had just stayed away from Garrett, you would have never been conceived." She replied with a sad voice.

Klaus never faltered; he just stood there with a face of stone. "Why take it out on me?" He asked harshly.

Kol came to stand next to his brother, and Elijah, who had stood outside, came in and stood next to his little brother, as did Finn and Rebekah.

"Mikael could never hurt me physically. He loved me too much." Esther said with a sad smile. "I told Caroline he found out after I had turned you, but that is not true. He found out when Niklaus was one."

The siblings gathered around Klaus protectively. Elijah nodded when he remembered the day in question.

"Klaus had just started to walk." He whispered.

Esther nodded. "Yes, Niklaus was always getting into things, Mikael was watching him and Elijah play when Niklaus became enraged. Mikael thought it was because Niklaus had a young temper, but that night was a full moon." She closed her eyes.

Klaus dropped his arms, and looked at Elijah, who was looking at him with sad eyes.

"I provoked you, Klaus. It was the only time I had ever done so, and I am ashamed that it happened."

Klaus placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Mikael did not put the pieces together until a few days later, Garrett had heard of Niklaus' birth, and he wanted to see his son. He ventured too close to the village that night, and came across Mikael and Niklaus. He was in wolf form, but somehow he had control over it." Esther smiled. "He always had control of everything." She replied with tears in her eyes.

It was then, the siblings knew, Mikael was not the only man their mother loved. She had loved Garrett deeply, and unconditionally.

"Mikael was going to attack Garrett, but he didn't want to do it in front of his son. So he walked back carefully, but the wolf followed. I came up on them, and grabbed Niklaus from Mikael's arms, and held him tight. Garrett followed me. He only wanted to see his son. Mikael watched ready to attack the wolf if he made a move." Esther paused and wiped her eyes.

"Niklaus reached for the wolf." Esther looked up at him. "It was as if you knew he was father."

Klaus raised his head, and narrowed his eyes.

"It was then, Mikael realized my secret. He asked me what was going on. He kept asking, as the wolf got closer. I finally told him. Garrett looked at me with such sad eyes, as Mikael, in his anger, struck him down." She wept then, as she remembered.

Rebekah went to her mother and sat next to her, and wrapped her arms around her.

"That doesn't clear up why Mikael has taken Caroline." Kol asked for his brother, who was still taking in the news.

Esther lifted her head. "He wants to punish Niklaus for my sin."

"No," Klaus stated, barely. "He wants to get back at me for killing you."

Esther's gaze softened. "You only did what you did because of your heightened emotions. I understand that now, and I truly forgive you, my son."

"He doesn't." Klaus stated with anger.

"Mikael has always been one to hold grudges." She replied, holding onto her daughter.

"This is more than a grudge, mother. Mikael hates me." Klaus stated, harshly, wanting to step forward to strangle her, but it was not his mother. It was Bonnie. He had to remember that.

Elijah saw his brother battling his emotions, and placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Klaus gave his favorite brother a small smile.

"I have a relevant question." Finn asked, stepping over to his mother. "How can you and father possess anyone?"

Esther sighed. "Part of my punishment is to watch you from afar, but never interfere."

"Yet, you're interfering now." Kol stated.

"I had no choice. Something was stirring the spirits, and Lily wanted me to come."

"Mikael" Klaus stated through clenched teeth.

Esther nodded.

"But he was dead, Mikael was dead. How can he be here?" Finn asked.

"I'm dead." Esther said plainly.

Finn nodded.

"How could he even possess Caroline? Doesn't he need to have a connection to her to do it?" Elijah asked.

Esther shook her head. "No, possession doesn't work that way with the dead. Mikael probably saw an opportunity and took it. Probably one when Caroline had a weak moment."

Klaus flashed to the night before. "Caroline broke down last night. She was upset over killing you and a few hybrids." He replied with sadness.

Esther nodded. "That was probably what happened. She had her guard down, and Mikael began to enter her. He could only do it a little at a time, which is why he didn't make his appearance until this morning."

"What about you? Why are you in Bonnie?" Kol stated with anger.

Esther smiled. "Bonnie was weak from being a newborn. I entered her when she faced Elena for the first time."

"You are the reason she couldn't control her instincts." Kol stated more so asked.

Esther shook her head. "I had no control over her instincts. She was not truly ready to face Elena. I only took control after Caroline collapsed."

"Yet, you did not know, Mikael possessed Caroline until now." Elijah asked.

"No, I did not."

"How do we get Caroline back?" Rebekah asked her mother.

Esther looked at her daughter. "Find Mikael first, and then take me to him."

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Any good? I have to admit this was not one of my favorite chapters. I had a heck of a time writing it.**

**Coming soon: Klaus and the family search for Caroline; Stefan and Damon have another brotherly moment; Mikael tortures Caroline**

**Oh, for those reading my other TVD stories, I'm getting to those as quickly as I can. I deeply apologize for taking forever. :D**

**Until Next Soon...**


	36. Esther's Favorite and Lonely Torture

**Okay, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Remember to please review at the end. :D**

* * *

"I want my Bonnie lass, back." Kol demanded after the rest of the family left him alone with Esther.

Esther shrugged. "I'm sorry. I need her."

"I need her more."

Esther smiled. "I know, but in order to get Caroline back. I need to stay inside of Bonnie."

"I don't give a bloody hell what you need. I need her!" He shouted at his mother.

Esther narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare talk to me that way, Kol Mikaelson, you are still my son!" She scolded.

Kol didn't relent. Normally he would be frightened of his mother, but his love for his Bonnie lass overshadowed his fear.

"You know what, mother; you can just go to…"

"Kol" Elijah shouted.

Kol turned to see his big brother standing in the doorway, one arm in his pocket, and the other was folded across his stomach.

Kol stared at his brother, and Elijah motioned for him to leave the room. Kol gave his mother one last look before leaving the room.

"Elijah" Esther replied with a smile.

Elijah didn't smile only walked towards his mother.

"What are you really doing here, mother?" He asked.

"I told you, Elijah, to stop Mikael."

Elijah shook his head. "No, that is not why."

"Elijah, you don't trust me, do you?"

Elijah shook his head again. "No, I don't, not anymore."

"Why" She asked.

"Because you lied and you have tried to kill us many times."

Esther sighed sadly. "I'm sorry for what I did, Elijah. I truly am."

Elijah narrowed his eyes, and turned his head. He did not want to get into this right now. "Why did you come back, mother?"

"I came back to help Niklaus." She whispered.

Elijah smiled. "He was always your favorite wasn't he?" He asked.

Esther smiled. "He was." She replied, bashfully. "I love all my children, but…" She trailed off.

"You loved Klaus more." He stated.

"How did you know?" She asked sheepishly.

Elijah came and sat down in front of her.

"I've known ever since that day in the woods." Elijah replied.

"You never said anything." She replied.

Elijah shrugged. "He was my favorite brother, and I knew you would never treat us any differently."

Esther smiled. "You were always so wise, Elijah. I am so proud of you." She replied, touching his face.

Elijah smiled, and grasped her hands. "Thank you, that means a lot, Mother. I mean it." He whispered.

She smiled, and nodded in acceptance. The beginning of a new life for the Mikaelson family

**~Klaus' bedroom~**

Klaus stared out the window in utter silence. He had called Liz and informed her to keep a look out for Caroline. He told her, Caroline had been possessed, and after a whole half hour telling Liz to stay put, she finally relented. Klaus did not want his future mother-in-law getting hurt by his monster of a father.

He sighed as he looked out into the garden below, and felt the tears beginning to form behind his eyes.

God, how he missed her, he wanted her beside him. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, and make love to her. He hated his father so much for this, taking the love of his entire existence away from him.

He heard someone entering his room, and he sighed again.

"I want to be left alone." He replied.

"Well, Klaus, you don't usually get everything you want." Stefan replied, closing the door behind him, and coming to sit on the bed.

Klaus turned around with a small smirk. "What do you want, Stefan?"

Stefan shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you would like to talk."

"What's there to talk about?" Klaus replied, crossing his arms.

"Klaus, come on. We're friends, like brothers. You can talk to me."

"As I recall, you betrayed me, and stole my family." Klaus retorted.

Stefan smiled, and dipped his head. "I thought we moved passed that when I moved in."

Klaus smiled. "You might have because of your interest in my sister, but not with me."

Stefan stood up to face him. "Klaus, this is no time to hold grudges. Caroline is missing, and you're shutting people out."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, and turned back to the window. "I know, but I don't know what else to do."

Stefan walked over to stand next to Klaus. "You can start by talking about it."

"What do you want me to say?" Klaus murmured.

Stefan turned to lean against the wall next to the window, and crossed his arms.

"Anything, how you feel, just talk"

Klaus sighed and gazed absently out the window, watching the sun fading in the distance. "I feel empty without her, Stefan. I hate this feeling."

Stefan smiled. "I felt that way for years after I left Rebekah."

Klaus glanced at Stefan. "I'm sorry about that. I hated doing it, but I had no choice."

Stefan chuckled. "Oh, you had a choice, but you chose the easy way out."

Klaus shook his head. "It wasn't easy leaving a man who became one of my closest friends, and brother. Believe me."

"I've noticed how much happier you have been with Caroline this past year." Stefan replied, with a smirk.

Klaus nodded, but didn't say a word.

"She is your light, Klaus." Stefan replied.

"She is light, Stefan. She is the only reason I get up in morning and fight every day the urge to kill. Every time I come close, I see her face, and I know she would hate it if I kill. I fight every day to be the kind of man she deserves. If she dies, everything I've done would be for nothing." Klaus stated harshly with little emotion.

Stefan sighed. "It won't be for nothing, Klaus."

Klaus bowed his head. "I'd be lost without her, Stefan. A thousand years on this earth of feeling alone, I thought I would be alone for the rest of my existence. Then enters this vibrant woman who lights my world in a way no one ever had before, and then loves me the way I needed it. Stefan, what if I lose her?"

Stefan shook his head. "You will not lose her, Klaus. I promise you. Caroline is my friend too, and I would die before I let anything happen to her." He replied with a smile.

He patted Klaus on the shoulder, and turned to leave. He stopped at the door, and turned back to Klaus.

"For the record, Klaus, you are not alone anymore." He stated, as he opened the door to leave.

Klaus stood at the window and let the tears falls down his cheeks. It was true he was not alone. He had his family, and now he knew he had Stefan, but deep down none of it mattered without his Caroline.

"Wherever you are, love, I will find you, and bring you home." He whispered into the now darkness.

Klaus Mikaelson always kept his word, especially to Caroline Forbes.

**~In an Abandoned House Outside Mystic Falls~**

Caroline screamed as another pain hit her in the side. She was hanging on a rack, and the ropes had been dipped in vervain. They were cutting into her wrist, and the pins on the rack were sticking into her back. They too had been dipped in vervain.

"I hope you don't mind your living arrangements, dear Caroline." A voice carried in the darkness.

Caroline looked around, searching for the source of the voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself." She screamed into the darkness.

"Oh, dear Caroline you know me already." He stepped out into the light, and smiled as Caroline's eyes widened.

"Jeremy, why are you doing this?" Caroline weakly asked.

Jeremy sneered. "This boy is a great host. You see, I wanted to stay in you, my dear, but I couldn't torture you too much on the inside."

"Mikael" She whispered.

Mikael smiled, and stepped forward. "It took you long enough."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"My son asked the same thing. I'm sure you are smart enough to figure it out." He replied, touching her softly on her face.

She grimaced in disgust, and shook her head.

Mikael's face changed, and he raised his hand to her. It landed right across her face, hard.

She gasped at the pain, and felt a bruise coming up.

"You monster," She shouted.

Mikael chuckled. "No, dear, I'm not a monster. Your lover is a monster. He killed my wife; he destroyed my family; he came into this world." He stated, wanting to shout.

Caroline shook her head. "He didn't destroy your family. You did. He came into this world through love. You can't fault him from being born." She responded softly.

Mikael scoffed at her statement. "No, I can't fault him from being born, but I can punish him for all eternity."

Caroline felt fear leaking into her heart at the thought of Klaus suffering.

_Don't give up, Klaus. _

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Any good?**

**Alright, I know I got a little mushy in this chapter, so for those who don't like the mushy stuff, I'm sorry, but I needed some feelers until the action begins.**

**Coming Soon: Klaus searches for Caroline; Stefan and Damon talk; Elena stumbles across a secret, and makes a choice; Klaus and Caroline feel pain.**

**Until Next Time...**


	37. Comfort, Sisterhood, and Connections

**Hey gang! Sorry for the long update, so many stories, ideas, and so little time. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I should warn you, this is an angst chapter!**

**I want to thank those of you who have stayed true to this story. I know I have lost a few readers, but I keep writing for those of you who keep reviewing, alerting, and following. I especially want to thank MidnightMoonRomantic, Sad Olive, TopazDragon, and KlausNCaroline for keeping me going. It means so much to me that you four send such wonderful reviews, and encouragement. I always look forward to reading them. THANK YOU!**

**Now remember to please review at the end. It won't take long! :D**

* * *

Elena walked into the living room, and sat down on the brown couch next to the window. She leaned forward, and looked up in time to see Elijah enter the room.

"I don't know how much more I can take, Elijah." She replied, running her hands through her hair.

He approached, and sat down on her right side.. "Everything will be fine, Elena."

She glared at him, anger and sorrow in her eyes. "How can it? My two best friends are possessed, and one is missing." She ranted.

"We'll find Caroline. Klaus has his hybrids searching every acre of land within the perimeters of Mystic Falls. He's not going to give up, and neither should the rest of us." He replied, in his authoritative tone, and his eyes filled with ancient wisdom.

She nodded, her anger seeping away, until only worry remained. She leaned back, and on him. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"He really does love her." She whispered, as if she never truly believed until now.

"Forever." He responded, leaning his head on hers.

"Would you search for me like he does her?" She asked, wrapping her free arm around his waist.

He pulled her back, and grasped her face to look into her eyes. "I would search forever." He stated with certainty.

She smiled at his response, and leaned forward to capture his lips with hers. As she pulled back, she whispered, "I love you, Elijah."

He lifted his right hand and brushed her hair behind her ear. "And I love you, Elena." He returned with emotion, pulling her back for more.

**~Garden~**

Rebekah sat on the bench in the garden, surrounded by the summer flowers, her hands rubbing together, nervously. The wind began to blow gently pushing her blonde hair to the right side of her face. She reached up and brushed her hair back and felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

It has been two days since Mikael took Caroline away from them, and Esther took over Bonnie. She couldn't believe everything that continued to harm her family. They had finally gotten to the brink of happiness, and Mikael and Esther foiled it.

She felt her tears fall down her face, and she felt her rage beginning to overload. She stood up, grabbed the bench and threw it as hard as she could, shattering it to a million pieces. She let out a cry as she collapsed on the river rocks, where the bench used to be. With her face in her hands, she cried for her family. She cried for her dear sisters, lost to her parents.

As the wind picked up again, she bowed her head, and dropped her hands. In the distance, she heard thunder, and she knew rain was coming.

She heard footsteps coming towards her, but she didn't look up.

"Rebekah, are you alright?" Sage asked, kneeling beside the young blonde.

Rebekah might be older than Sage in immortal age, but Sage preceded her in mortal years, and it was at this time the age difference shown through.

Rebekah shook her bowed head. Sage brushed the young ones hair back, as the summer wind picked up harder, and the sky began to darken.

"We better return inside." Sage remarked, softly, looking at Rebekah with kindness.

Rebekah didn't say a word, she only stood up, with Sage's help, and Sage wrapped a consoling arm around the blonde's shoulders.

They entered through the back double doors, which led into the kitchen.

Stefan was in the kitchen, getting some food, but stopped when he saw Rebekah, and her drawn sorrow filled face. He started towards her, but halted when Sage shook her head, and continued to lead Rebekah through the house to Rebekah's room, where Sage sat her down on the bed.

Sage turned and went to the door, closed, and locked it, not that it would stop this family. She turned back around, and looked at Rebekah, and sighed at seeing the girl no longer sitting on her canopy bed, but sitting on the bench underneath her large window.

Sage walked to her, and sat to the left of her, where Rebekah was sitting facing her. Sage gently took Rebekah's hands into hers.

"It's not fair, Sage." She whispered, watching the trees bend behind the force of the wind.

"What's not fair, sweetie?" Sage asked, tilting her head to the side.

"All we wanted was a normal life, as normal as we can get, I mean." Rebekah cried, tears falling from her sorrow filled eyes.

Sage raised her hand and gently wiped her face.

"We always want things in life, and they are sometimes difficult to come by, but we fight for them no matter what." Sage replied, as she remembered her fight for Finn for so many years.

"I've lived for over a thousand years, Sage. Ever since I turned, I have never had a normal life." She cried with a slight pause looking out the window before bowing her head. "When Caroline entered Nik's life and gave him a chance, I felt such joy at seeing my brother happy for the first time, and for me because we were becoming a family." She replied, with a laugh as she wiped her nose with her hand.

"I thought, once mother was defeated, we could be one big happy family, Nik with Caroline, Kol with Bonnie, Elijah with Elena," She replied the name with small disdain. "Finn with you, and Stefan with me." She finished with a small smile, looking back at Sage.

"Nothing is ever easy with this family." Sage replied, with a smile. She brushed Rebekah's hair away from her face.

"If it isn't mother it's father." Rebekah stated with annoyance, shrugging her shoulders.

"We'll get through this, Rebekah. I know we will." Sage replied sternly, grasping Rebekah's hands.

Rebekah gazed into Sage's green eyes, and found honesty, she smiled.

"I've never had a sister, and now I have three." She replied with a teary laugh, squeezing Sage's enclosed hand.

"What about Elena?" Sage asked with a sly smile.

"I put up with her because of Elijah, but I'm getting there." Rebekah replied with pure honesty.

Sage nodded with a smile. "I've never had a sister until now either." Sage replied with a smile, tears welling up in her green eyes.

Rebekah reached forward and wrapped her arms around Sage. They held onto each other basking in the warm glow of their newfound sisterhood. They laughed and cried for a moment, and finally they pulled back, each wiping their tears away from their faces.

"What do you say, we find our lost sister?" Sage asked, with a hint of seriousness in her voice, and danger flashing in her eyes.

Rebekah smiled, and her eyes countered the danger. "I say, let's do it."

At that moment two women, newfound sisters, began to formulate a plan to find their sister Caroline, and to save Bonnie.

No one was going to mess with this family ever again, if they have anything to say about it.

**~Mikael's lair~**

Caroline felt pain rip through her body as Mikael stabbed yet another stake in her leg. She wanted to cry out, but the look of pleasure on Mikael's face was conquering that feeling. She swallowed another scream as vervain touched her skin.

"No one can hear you, my dear. You can scream; I know you want to." Mikael sneered, as he rubbed a vervain filled clothe over her arms and her jean covered legs.

Caroline watched through unshed tears as his eyes began to fill with lust. Fear began to envelope her, but she refused to show it.

Mikael pulled out a knife and began to slowly rip her shirt from her body.

She closed her eyes as she felt him touching the vervain clothe over her chest, and she bit her lip to keep the scream inside.

"I can see why my bastard son has taken to you." He paused with a smirk. "You are lovely."

"That's not the reason he cares." She stated through clenched teeth.

Mikael scoffed. "The one quality my son has is his ability to see beauty, and you, my dear, are a work of art." He finished with a seductive voice.

Caroline's eyes narrowed as his words set in.

"What do you know about art?" She spat out. "You're sick." She mumbled under her breath, but he heard the words anyway.

Mikael grasped her face tightly and glared at her.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again!" He yelled in her face.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Caroline scoffed, and bit her lip again as he drove the stakes in her legs further inside.

He sneered. "No, I'm not going to kill you yet, but I'll make Niklaus seen like the little puppy he is when I'm through." He finished, as he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers.

Caroline struggled against his touch, and bit down, hard, on his lips. He pulled back with a scream, and touched his bloody lips. He raised his hand to her hair, and yanked her head back. He glared at her, as he brought the vervain clothe to her face, and placed them to her lips.

He rubbed them across her lips, burning them.

Caroline struggled against the pain, and closed her eyes tightly as the vervain began to work on her lips, leaving blisters on her once beautiful lips.

"You'll soon learn, my dear." He sneered at the last word. "No one insults me, and gets away with it." He whispered, as he kissed her head, before shoving her head away from him.

She opened her eyes, and found herself alone in the stone walled room. She felt tears fall down her face, and she wished her hands were not tied with the fresh vervain ropes. Her lips still burned with vervain, and two stakes were sticking out of her legs.

Mikael fed her this morning, only just for a minute, but the blood was not enough for her to break through the bonds. She hated that she fed off Jeremy, but Mikael controlled him, and she had no choice. She had to stay alive, for Klaus, for her family.

"Nik, please hurry." She whispered in the darkness.

"I'm trying." A voice came through to her, and she lifted her head, her eyes wide with the thought of hearing his voice.

"Nik?" She asked with a low voice.

"Stay strong, Caroline. I'm coming." His voice echoed in her mind.

She smiled in comfort at the thought he was still with her.

Miles away, in the forest, Klaus leaned against a tree, with his head bowed. As the sky clouded for the second time that day, Klaus leaned his head back against the tree, and squatted down to the ground. Rain began to pour down and cover Klaus. With his face towards the sky, rain mixed with his tears. He let out a sigh, and began to sob at the emptiness in his heart. For two days, he has searched for any sign of his Caroline, no sign as of yet. Two days without her light surrounding him. Two days without her voice and smile in the mornings. Two days without her blue eyes filled with so much love gazing at him as he painted. He bowed his head, and continued to cry from the emptiness.

He jerked his head up when her voice reached him.

"Nik, please hurry." He heard over and over again. Tears fell down his face, at the thought of her fading fast.

He whispered words back to her, and once again heard her voice in the stillness.

"Nik?" He heard again, and realized he was hearing her, actually hearing her. His eyes widened, as he looked through the woods, searching for her. _That's impossible._ _We haven't marked, we are not bounded._ He thought for a moment about the possibilities, but then realized she needed some comfort.

"Stay strong, Caroline. I'm coming." He whispered, and hoped he wasn't going out of his mind, and he was really sending her comfort.

His hope began to spark at her staying strong for him. She was still alive. He knew it in his heart. His Caroline was still alive.

Klaus stood up with renewed determination, and continued his search. He was not going to lose her now or never.

* * *

**Okay what did you think? Any good?**

**I wanted to show the sisterhood of Sage and Rebekah, because I felt I haven't given Sage enough moments in this story, and I loved her character so much. I hope I didn't disappoint. OH Yeah, kudos for those who figures out why Klaus and Caroline can hear each other. :D**

**Coming Soon: Elena finds Jeremy; Stefan and Damon have a brotherly moment; Klaus finds Mikael; Esther faces Mikael for the last time; Kol fights for Bonnie.**

**Until Next Time...**


	38. Feelings, Phone Call, and Destroyed Soul

**Hello my lovelies! I just want to say thank you all who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story! I especially want to shout out to MidnightMoonRomantic, KlausNCaroline, Sad Olive, TopazDragon, KlarolineFullStop, lily94, bubblesmonster, Damonsexybeast, MissTerie, Lily Blackthorne, and those I have missed! You all are so wonderful!**

**Now I should warn you, there is a tiny torture scene. I had not intended for it to go very far, but I could not stop it! I apologize for those who will hate that scene.**

**Remember to please review at the end. :D**

* * *

The air smelled fresh and full of life after the rainstorm the night before. It was early in the morning when Damon entered the garden, Stefan following soon after. Now there they were, Stefan watching his brother pacing back and forth, picking up the river rocks and throwing them as hard as he could into the woods.

"It's been three days, Stefan! She's been gone for three days!" Damon shouted at his brother.

"Klaus is doing everything he can to find her, Damon." Stefan replied, calmly, crossing his arms and leaning forward.

Damon whirled around to face his brother; his blue eyes flashing with danger.

"Well it's not enough is it? She's still missing." He stated, only a few feet away from Stefan, holding out his arms out to his sides, and moving his head back and forth searching the empty space.

"He's not giving up. You know Klaus, when he wants something he doesn't give up." Stefan replied, stepping towards his brother, arms still crossed.

"I can't just sit back while she's missing, Stefan. I have to do something." Damon replied, turning away looking out into the woods.

Stefan narrowed his eyes in speculation, and bowed his eyes. "You really care about her don't you?" He asked, lifting his eyes to watch his brother's reaction.

Damon bowed his dark head and sighed. "I never planned on it." He whispered, but Stefan heard.

Stefan walked towards his brother, and laid his right hand on Damon's shoulder. "We never plan to feel anything for anyone." He whispered.

Damon lifted his head, and looked straight ahead. "I never realized how much until she saved my life. Now, she'll never know."

Stefan smiled. "I'm sure she will, Damon."

Damon shook his head. "I can't tell her, Stefan. She's happy. I just want her to be happy, and if that means she's with Klaus, so be it." He whispered with a pain in his voice.

Stefan moved his hand around Damon's shoulders, so that his arm reached around his brother. "You've changed, brother." He replied with a smile in his voice.

Damon scoffed. "Maybe, I have." He paused for a moment considering his words. "I don't like it." He replied, sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"What's not to like, Damon? You are becoming more human."

Damon jerked his head around to face Stefan. "Watch your tongue, little brother." He threatened, narrowing his blue eyes.

Stefan smirked. "You never wanted this, Damon. You wanted to stay human, if I hadn't forced you…" Stefan trailed off, his smile failing.

Damon pulled away from Stefan and his gaze softened. "I forgave you a long time ago, Stefan. You wanted me for eternity as your brother, and you got me. I understand that. If I could take back what I did to you for the past century, I would. You're my brother, my family." He replied, with a sad smile.

Stefan smiled. "You know, you have a bigger family now, not just me anymore." He replied, his eyes brimming with a teasing light.

Damon laughed and turned his head again. "We need to find her, Stefan, and soon." He stated, his mood changing like the winter breeze coming through the garden.

Stefan gave him a sad smile, and clasped his right hand on Damon's left shoulder. "We will, Damon. I have a feeling Klaus won't give up easily nor will you." He replied, with knowledge beyond his years.

Damon nodded. "She won't give up either, Stefan. She's strong." He whispered, looking out into the woods searching trying to catch a glimpse of something, anything that resembled the blonde.

Stefan nodded in agreement. "That she is, Damon. That she is." He replied, searching the woods with his brother, praying, hoping, she's safe and alive.

Damon swallowed hard at the thought of Caroline not returning. He closed his eyes, and hoped Klaus and his hybrids would find the blonde and find her soon.

Eternity would be very long without her to bagger with him. He couldn't bear the thought.

**~Front lawn~**

Elena sat down on the porch, and breathed in the cool air. She heard her phone ring beside her, and she picked it up to see Jeremy's number show up on the screen.

"Hey Jeremy," She answered, trying to hide her anguish.

"Hey sis," He replied, in a different voice.

Elena straightened up, and rubbed her free hand through her hair in panic.

"Mikael, where's Jeremy?" She asked, trying to remain calm, looking around her to find someone to lean on, especially Elijah.

"Oh, Jeremy was kind enough to lend me his body."

"No," She whispered, but he heard.

"Oh yes, my dear, don't worry. He is safe for now. If you don't listen to me very carefully, I will not hesitate to kill him and this pretty blonde." He threatened.

Elena's blood ran cold at the thought of her brother and her best friend dying.

"What do you want?" She asked, beginning to hate herself and this idea.

"I want you to inform my dear son, Niklaus, that his dearest love has only a day to live if he doesn't do exactly what I say." He replied lightly.

"What do you want, Mikael?" Elena asked again, her courage beginning to falter.

"Tell him to meet me where it all began tomorrow afternoon at five, and for him to come alone, because if he doesn't I will rip this work of art's heart out, and make him watch." He stated, with a hint of enjoyment in his words.

Elena swallowed, and her hand began to shake holding the phone, and she covered her mouth with her free hand.

"What about Jeremy?" She asked, thinking only of her brother at that moment.

"I'll let him go as soon as Niklaus is finished. You have my word, my dear." He answered with mischievousness.

Elena began to worry more at the tone of his voice, and turned around to see Elijah and Klaus standing behind her. Her face paled and eyes widened as she realized they heard every word.

Klaus stepped forward, with Elijah stepping with him in sync. Klaus' eyes were dangerously narrow, and Elena tried to step back, but found she was trapped. Her eyes pleaded with Elijah to protect her, but his eyes were just as dangerous. She swallowed hard, and realized Mikael was waiting for an answer.

"I'll let him know." She spoke with her voice trembling with nervousness, and hoped Mikael would not notice.

"Wonderful, dear, now if you will excuse me, I have someone to torture for a little while." Elena heard a door opening, and the next sound pierced her soul. She looked up into Klaus' eyes, and realized he heard the same.

It was Caroline. She was screaming.

**~Mikael's lair~**

Caroline bit her tongue until blood filled her mouth at the pain Mikael was inflicting on her. She had screamed only to let Klaus know she was okay. She could feel him on the other side of the phone, even though Mikael informed her it was Elena he was talking to. She knew her Nik was there. She didn't know how, but he was.

Mikael had removed her jeans hours ago, and was attempting to remove the rest of her garments when she spat in his face.

Mikael pulled back, and wiped her blood from his cheek, and put it in his mouth.

"You taste divine, love." He whispered, leaning forward.

Caroline pulled back as far as she could against the wall, and felt a hint of disgust in the pit of her stomach at his words.

"After three days, you would think you would have at least warmed up to me by now, love." He replied with a smirk.

"Don't call me love. You don't have the right, and I could never warm up to somebody who tortures me for days on end to get at the man I love." She returned with malice.

Mikael frowned, and grabbed her face. "I warned you not to speak to me in such tone." He stated through clenched teeth.

Caroline gave a small smile. "I'm not afraid of you." She whispered triumphantly.

Mikael sneered. "Well, I'll take care of that." He replied, looking up and down Caroline's body with lust filled eyes. "When I get through, even Niklaus won't be able to touch you without disgust."

Caroline felt her heart and blood run cold at his words, and she realized what he was meaning. She shook her head as Mikael removed her bra and panties, and began his most heinous torture.

Caroline closed her eyes, and began to think of her Nik. She pictured his face, and his smile. It was the only thing she could think of to get her mind off of Mikael and what he was doing to her.

Tears, that she had been holding back in front of him, fell from her eyes, as Mikael plunged into her with a horrible force that inflicted so much pain, not just on her body, but in her soul.

_Nik, he's hurting me. Please make him stop._ She thought, as Mikael continued doing his worst.

_I'll tear his heart and liver out._ Came the reply. Caroline felt a warm sensation at his words.

_Please hurry, Nik. He's doing it again._ Caroline thought, as Mikael began again. She wished her hands were free to make him stop, but like the days before, he doused them in vervain every morning, leaving her unable to move.

_Nik. _She sobbed as Mikael went for round three, and she knew then that Klaus was never going to look at her the same way again.

Mikael had soiled her beyond her body, way down to her soul. Even though she was a vampire, what Mikael had done destroyed what little strength she had left. She squeezed her eyes shut, and let the tears fall, as her dignity and courage failed to help her from the violation. The warmth she felt from Klaus' words had vanished, leaving her in the cold as she did when she stepped out of a hot shower into the cold room.

_Caroline, hold on, love._ His voice entered her mind, and she again felt comfort.

She listened as Mikael gathered his clothing and left the room, and sighed with relief.

_He raped me, Nik._ She thought to Klaus, tears coming once again, affecting her inner voice.

_He will die, painfully._ Came the angry reply.

_It hurts, Nik._ She thought, her body feeling the cool air from a cracked window.

_I'll take care of you._

_Will you look at me the same, after this? _She asked, hoping for the right answer.

_Always, love. Always._

Caroline smiled, at his words, and knew her previous thoughts and Mikael's were wrong. Klaus loved her, and will always love her despite what Mikael had done to her.

_I felt your pain, Caroline. I felt it._

Caroline sobbed again. _Find me, Nik. Find me._

_Always._

In the bedroom Klaus looked out of the window, and felt his tears stream down his face. He still couldn't understand why he could hear Caroline's voice, but he didn't want to know, not now. Not when she was in so much pain. He wasn't kidding when he told her he felt her pain. The minute Mikael touched her tonight, Klaus felt it. He felt Caroline's sorrow, and her physical pain.

Mikael had to die. Klaus was sure of that. He had to die slowly, especially after what he did to Caroline. Klaus reached for the nearest object and threw it as hard as he could across the room. It was a squatty brown lamp with a glass shade; Caroline had picked it out when she had moved in. She said it was like them, forever beautiful and yet delicate. Now it was destroyed, like her.

Klaus pulled back and punched the wall as hard as he could, leaving a hole in the wall, causing a crack from the point of origin to the floor and ceiling. All the while Caroline's words replaying in his mind.

_He raped me, Nik. Find me, Nik. Find me._

_I will always find you, Caroline. Always._

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Bad, good, alright? I would love to know.**

**I have realized this story has gotten seriously darker than I had originally intended. I hope it is okay. As for the scene, I wanted to add another mystery into the story. Why could Klaus feel Caroline? To those who guessed about why they hear each other, I will answer that in the next chapter.**

**I do agree, Mikael is sick, but I needed another trial for this couple for those who wanted the story to extend. I have so much fun writing this story, even it is dark.**

**Coming Soon: Klaus meets Mikael; Caroline fights for her life; Esther and Mikael meet for the last time; Kol fights for Bonnie; Rebekah tell Stefan how she feels.**

**For those reading Revenge and Love, I hope to have the last chapter up tonight or early tomorrow.**

**Until Next Time...**


	39. Fighting Humanity

**Hello my lovelies, here is the next chapter as promised. I must say, from some of the reviews I have received for the previous chapter, a few of you did not approve of the way I wrote it. I hope this chapter clarifies what I had intended. Let me know if you understand whay I'm trying to say.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, alerted, favorited this story! It means alot.**

**Please remember to review at the end! :D**

* * *

Caroline awoke in the soft morning light, and looked down at her body. Her clothes had been placed back on her, and she realized they were different. This time she wasn't wearing jeans, she was wearing a knee length yellow dress. The blood stains, that had once covered her body, were gone. Her hair was neatly combed and pulled back. She suspected she didn't look like she had been tortured for three days.

She flashed back to yesterday, and cringed at the thought of what Mikael had done. She remembered her words to Klaus. Mikael had raped her, but not in the physical way. He had raped her soul.

He had left Jeremy's body and had plunged into Caroline's soul. He took the one thing she had cherished. He took her spirit and courage. He had raped her. He raped her humanity. In doing so, he had taken a little piece of her humanity, and in his rage he stripped his clothes from his body, and attempted to physically rape her, but the humanity he had taken, affected him. He had changed from the cold hearted sick man to a sorrowful pitiful man who could not get the satisfaction of taking her humanity or her light.

He had tried three times to enter her, but what little strength she did have kept him from entering her, and taking her completely. She should have told Klaus, Mikael tried to take her light. The one thing Klaus loved about her was almost stolen.

That was what Mikael meant when he said he was going to make Klaus look at her in disgust. He was going to take her humanity and light. That kind of torture would have been the worst form. Taking her humanity would have ensured her light would have been destroyed and she would have gone to the point of no return.

She leaned her head back, and wondered why Mikael had decided to dress her. She closed her eyes, and imagined Klaus.

_He almost took my humanity, Nik._ She thought to him, hoping he can still hear her.

_I know, love._ He replied back, filling her soul.

Caroline smiled at the warmth he sent at his words. The smile quickly faded when the door opened and Mikael entered the room.

Caroline tensed as he came closer. Mikael gave a sad smile, as he reached out to touch her face.

Caroline flinched at his touch, and narrowed her eyes at him. "You raped me." She spat out.

Mikael sighed. "I tried. You have a strong soul, my dear."

"You raped me." She repeated, more aggressively.

"Not physically." He replied, still touching her face.

"You RAPED me!" She shouted at him, causing her eyes to darken.

Mikael smiled. "I succeeded, my dear. Your humanity is beautiful, but unnecessary."

"No matter what you do or did to me. I will never give in to you." She stated with seriousness.

"You have already given into me, Caroline." Mikael sneered, his evil attitude returning.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about? You raped my soul. You tried to rape my body. You almost destroyed my spirit, because you can't stand to see Nik happy." She shouted in his face, her fangs coming down, and veins emerging under her eyes.

"I would have raped you completely, had it not been for your humanity leaking into me." Mikael paused, touching Caroline's body through her new dress. "Do you know what's happening to you?" He whispered, leaning forward to her ear, his lips brushing her skin lightly.

Caroline shivered at the contact in disgust. "Get away from me." She stated.

Mikael leaned back. "You're losing, Caroline. By this afternoon, your humanity will be mine, and your precious Nik will have no choice but to kill you because your light, your humanity will be gone forever. Darkness will be your only friend." Mikael replied with a sneer, satisfaction lining his words.

Caroline's eyes widened at his words. "No." She whispered, horror seeping into her soul.

"Yes, you are my ultimate weapon, my dear. You will be the downfall of my bastard son." Mikael replied with a laugh.

Caroline felt tears form in her eyes. "No." She whispered, but he still heard.

"Enjoy what is left of your humanity, Caroline. By five, you will be an emotionless creature, who will kill anyone, especially Nik." Mikael replied menacingly, stepping back and turning to leave. "I'll be back in a few hours to check and see the progress." He whispered, and she closed her eyes as she took in his words.

_Nik, he's taking my humanity. He touched my soul, and is taking my humanity. My light. Nik, help me._ She sobbed as she sent her words to him.

Klaus closed his eyes, as he took in her words. Mikael was destroying her. His precious Caroline was losing her light, and he was losing her. He raised his right hand, containing a cup of blood and took a sip from the glass. He lowered the glass and knew she needed comfort.

_Stay strong, love. _He thought to her. He didn't know what to say to help her. He felt useless. His shoulders slumped at the thought.

_I'm trying to, Nik. He said my humanity will be gone by five this afternoon._ She cried, at the thought.

Klaus felt tears fall down his face as her words sunk in. _I'm meeting him at five._

_Don't! Please don't! Nik, he wants me to kill you. I can't kill you! I can't lose you!_ She shouted in his mind. Her sorrow and anger lined her words.

Klaus sighed. _I'll stop you, love. You won't harm me. I'll save you._ He vowed.

Caroline smiled as she threw her head against the stone wall. _Oh Nik, I love you so much._

Klaus smiled at her words. _I love you, Caroline. Never forget that. Hold onto that love, Caroline. Hold onto it._ He forced the words, hoping they brought her comfort.

Caroline felt fresh tears fall down her face as she held his words close to her heart. She prayed and hoped that no matter what happened today, she would not hurt the man she loved with every ounce of her heart and soul, and she would never forget the love they share.

Slowly the hours ticked by and Caroline felt her light being pulled out of her. She began to fight for her humanity, but came to see she could not keep it. Whatever Mikael did, it was working. Caroline was losing her light. She was losing her love. She was losing herself.

**~Five O'Clock Mikaelson's Old home~**

Klaus stood at the center of what used to be their home. Now filled with boulders, and old remnants of buildings, Klaus found the small stone standing in the distance a little ways away from their home. He felt a twinge of pain when he remembered the grave. He approached the stone, and looked at the words, partly eroded by time, replaced one-hundred years before, when he came back to Mystic Falls undetected. Henrick Mikaelson: Beloved Son and Brother

"You killed him." Mikael's voice came from behind Klaus.

"It was an accident." Klaus whispered sadness in his words.

"Because of you, Henry died. Because of you, my wife died. Because of you, I have spent the past thousand years in pain. Because of you, your precious Caroline is mine." Mikael replied the last directly behind Klaus, leaning slightly into his ear.

Klaus closed his eyes for a split second, and turned around to face his father.

"You destroyed her, Mikael." Klaus stated with anger.

Mikael sneered. "All's fair in love and war. Isn't that what they say? You took my love, and I take yours." Mikael replied, lifting his left arm towards the woods.

Klaus turned his gaze to the woods, and felt his spine grow cold as he saw his beloved Caroline standing ten feet away with cold eyes. Colder than he had ever seen, her light was completely gone.

Mikael chuckled as he looked from Caroline to Klaus. "I'll leave you two to get reacquainted. I have more important things to take care of." He replied, walking up to Caroline. "I'll see you later, my dear." He replied stroking her face, and then walked away from them, only turning around to sneer at Klaus one last time.

Caroline nodded, but her expression never changed. Klaus felt his veins grow hot and then cold at Mikael touching her, calling her 'dear', and her acceptance of his touch.

_Love, please tell me you are still there._ He thought to her, and hoped she was.

Caroline tilted her head, and stepped towards Klaus. "I don't know who you think you are, but you are an abomination." She stated, with an evil smirk.

Klaus tried to maintain his composure, as she spoke. "So are you." He stated, hating saying those.

"I am not an abomination. You are, Niklaus." She replied, spitefully.

Klaus shook his head, and stepped towards her. He monitored how her cold eyes grew darker, and her body stiffened as he came closer.

"If I am an abomination, you are too, love." He whispered, with a smile.

Caroline scoffed. "Mikael said you would say that." She replied.

"What did he do to you?" Klaus asked, taking another step closer.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "He saved me. He gave me a purpose for living." She stated, crossing her arms.

"You have a purpose, love. You belong with me." Klaus replied with attempted calmness.

"I belong to Mikael." She returned, shaking her head. Trying to fight the feeling of familiarity she felt with him.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, and clenched his fists at her words. _Damn you, Mikael._

_Nik…_

Klaus' eyes widened as her voice softly entered his mind. She was fighting to return to him. He had to fight for her.

"You don't belong to Mikael. You are in love with me. You are my fiancée." He replied softly.

Caroline shook her head. She raced towards him and grasped his throat with her right hand, and pushed him to the boulder behind them.

Klaus knew she wasn't as strong as him, but he let her gain the advantage.

"I belong to him. I don't love you. I am not your fiancée." Caroline snarled, her teeth beginning to come down.

Nik shook his head. "You are my fiancée. Look at your left hand." He replied softly.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, and lifted her left hand to eye level. There on her left hand, third finger was a beautiful simple ring. She moved her eyes back to his, and her eyes widened for a second, but then were replaced by the coldness once more.

_Nik, please, I can't fight anymore._

Klaus lifted his right hand to her left and traced the ring on her hand. "I put this ring on your finger after we saved your mother. I promised you eternity."

Caroline shook her head, trying to fight the words. She grasped his throat tighter, and pulled his head to her, but then slammed it into the boulder.

"You lie. Mikael told me you would lie." Caroline stated, tears forming in her eyes.

"I would never lie to you, love. I never have; I never will." He whispered, caressing her hand. "I ask you again, what did he do you?" He asked, sternly, but softly.

Caroline sighed. "He took away my past, and my humanity. He told me, I was better off without it. It made me weak. Love is a weakness." She snarled at him.

Klaus' left hand clenched at his side. He had enough. He reached up with his left hand, and grabbed her by the waist. He pushed her with all his strength to the boulder. The roles were reversed. He was pushing her against the boulder, and her hand fell from his neck.

"Love is not a weakness." He growled, his blue eyes turning to yellow in his frustration. "Love is strength. You taught me that, Caroline." He whispered, gazing into her eyes.

_Nik, fight for me. I'm losing this_. Her voice sounded in his head.

Klaus watched as Caroline's eyes darkened and her veins slowly formed around her eyes. She began to snarl, and then the next moment, he felt something puncture his skin.

He looked down and his eyes widened as he witnessed, Caroline's hand grasp a white oak stake, and push it into his stomach, barely striking his heart.

He lifted his head and tears formed in his eyes, as he began to grow weak. The look on Caroline's face was enough. She was cold, and the smirk on her lips was evil, not playful.

He fell to the ground, grasping at the stake, but finding his arms unable to move. Caroline knelt down beside him, and chuckled.

"Mikael didn't think I had it in me to kill you, but I do." She stated, stroking the stake. She moved it upwards, scraping his heart, and Klaus gasped, as the pain hit harder.

"I forgive you, Caroline." He whispered, with a sad smile.

Caroline looked at him with a curiously. "Why do you forgive me? I'm doing the world a favor, by killing you." She laughed menacingly.

Klaus gasped again, as she moved the stake up just a little more.

"I wanted to do something a little more poetic, but Mikael wanted this done fast, so…" She replied with a click of her tongue.

"Caroline," He whispered, getting her attention. "I love you." He replied, with a smile.

Caroline scoffed. "You're a monster incapable of love." She replied, looking around her.

Klaus rolled his eyes, and gasped for air. Caroline stopped as she noticed a small stone standing alone a few feet away from them. She stood up, and walked over to it. She didn't know why she felt drawn to it, but she couldn't seem to stop her legs from moving. She stopped in front of the marker, and read the words.

Suddenly a flash of memories came to her, good and bad. She stumbled back, grasping her head in pain as she fell to her knees and screamed.

Klaus again attempted to reach for the stake, but was unsuccessful. He watched as Caroline struggled against an unknown pain. He wanted to go to her.

_Nik, I'm coming. I'm fighting for you. Hold on, Nik. Hold on._

Klaus smiled as darkness began to engulf him.

His Caroline was returning. She was fighting for him. She was fighting for her humanity.

She was fighting.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Did this clarify the rape from the previous chapter? Let me know.**

**This chapter was meant to be dark, I hope I didn't lose any of you.**

**Coming Soon: Klaus finds Mikael; Esther and Mikael meet for the last time; Rebekah shares her feelings with Stefan and he shares his; Damon finds love; Kol fights for Bonnie; the link revealed!**

**Until Next Time...**


	40. Returning, Remembering, and Light

**Hello my lovelies! Well the next chapter in this amazing story is here! I hope you all enjoy it, and leave me juicy reviews.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. You all keep me writing. Thank you! :D**

**Please remember to review at the end! :D**

* * *

Caroline struggled in the darkness. She screamed at the invisible binds holding her tightly. She snarled and yelled into the darkness, eyes darkening in anger.

"Whoever you are, this is not going to work. Let me go." She screamed struggling against the hold.

"I believe it is going to work, Caroline." A woman's voice drifted in the darkness.

Caroline's eyes searched the darkness. "Who are you? Show yourself." She shouted, harshly.

A light appeared in the darkness, but with no point of origin. In the center of the light was a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in jeans and a dress top, similar to the one Caroline wore days before. Caroline's eyes widened as she realized who the woman was.

"No, it can't be." She whispered, as the woman stepped towards her. "You're me."

The woman smiled and nodded. "It can be, Caroline. I'm the part Mikael tried to take away." She stated with a hint of sincerity.

Caroline shook her head. "No, Mikael saved me. Klaus is evil." She stated, repeating the words she had spoken to Klaus moments before.

"No, Caroline, Mikael is evil. He's making you kill the one person in the whole world who can understand you. Klaus is the one who saved you." Light Caroline replied, calmly with an authoritative tone.

Caroline shook her head furiously, and continued to struggle against the bonds. "No, Klaus is evil. I belong to Mikael." She repeated.

Light Caroline lowered her head, and turned to the light still emanating in the center of the darkness. "Look, Caroline," She stated, but Caroline refused to look. Instead she turned her head away. Light Caroline grasped her face and turned it to the light. "Watch, Caroline." She demanded softly.

Caroline's eyes widened as images began to display in the light.

The first was a dance, a ball. She was wearing a blue princess dress. She entered the room and met Klaus, who replied a good evening, but she lowered her head and stated she needed a drink. The evening went on and she danced in his arms, and then stood outside looking a beautiful horse, only to have him come up and begin to talk to her. The image disappeared to a night at a bar. Her shooting him down, only to have him follow her outside, and attempt to get close to her. It was all a distraction.

The image disappeared to the pain and hurt look on his face as she betrayed him, then to a 20s themed danced, when, once again, he held her in his arms for a dance. He told her small town life, and small town boy won't be good enough for her. Maybe in a year, or a century she would turn up at his door, and he would show her what the world has to offer. She scoffed him.

The image next was him saving her the night of the bite, her first introduction of him, personally. In that moment, she felt drawn to him. She didn't know why. It was reason for the ball, the bar night, the 20s dance. She was drawn to know him.

Caroline closed her eyes, at the feeling of pain at the next image. He saved her once again, this time from a hunter. She wanted to do so much more. He was like gravity. She was being pulled towards him, but instead of inching closer, she only whispered two words, 'thank you.'

Caroline felt tears fall down her face. She tried to fight against them, but she couldn't. Something was releasing them. She looked at Light Caroline, and narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She demanded through her tears.

"Because you seem to have forgotten, Mikael, in his sick and twisted way, invaded your soul, and destroyed the one thing that made you unique. You have a unique quality, Caroline. You see the good and decency in others." She paused, with a sad smile. "You saw Klaus in a way, which no one else did. You saw the man."

"He is evil." Caroline stated again.

Light Caroline smiled, sadly. "You changed him, Caroline. You accepted him. You loved him."

Caroline shook her head, her eyes darkening in rage. "I don't love that monster." She shouted at the other woman.

Light Caroline shook her head in despair. "You do, Caroline. Look." She whispered, turning to the light once more.

Caroline's eyes had narrowed as she lifted her head to look into the light.

She watched as images displayed her living in a town, crying at night over the loss of the one who saw her. Her eyes widened as the image changed as she was drawn to the past to correct her mistakes. She began to talk to Klaus, and the images seemed to fast forward as Caroline watched the humanity in Klaus come out as she spent time with him. The images stopped as Klaus knelt down in front of her, while they were in their bedroom, and lifted a ring, the one she wore on her left hand, and asked for her hand for all eternity. She felt the darkness pull at her, but the light was pulling her just as hard.

Caroline stifled the scream as the pain of the inner battle became more definite. She opened her eyes to see Light Caroline with tears in her eyes, and nodded.

"He loves you, Caroline, and you love him. Don't let Mikael win. Fight, fight for your love. Fight for your humanity. You fought your way to him before when he died. You returned to the past to correct your mistakes to save his life and give him a chance, and you found a love for all eternity." She whispered, with a smile, coaxing Caroline to fight for the light.

"Caroline, you thought Mikael gave you purpose. Klaus did that a long time ago. Remember. Return to him and remember. Save him before he is lost to you again. He loves you, Caroline. He fought for you. Fight for him. Save him." She stated with tears falling down her face.

Caroline lifted her head and looked at the image before her. Klaus was lying on the ground with a white oak stake sticking out of his chest.

"Nik," She whispered, as she let out one more scream, bringing her light back, and pushing out her darkness, that Mikael had created.

She opened her eyes and found herself back in the same place she was before her inner turmoil took hold. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to see Klaus lying on the ground before her.

"Nik," She screamed as she stood up, and ran to his left side. She touched his face, trying to wake him up, but he did not open his eyes. Tears fell down her face, as she moved her hands to the stake in his chest.

He was beginning to gray because the stake was at the bottom of his heart, and Caroline knew it was only a matter of time before he would leave her forever.

"Not this time." She whispered, as the tears fell, and she grasped the stake. "You are not leaving me, Nik. Not when I just found you again. Do you hear me Niklaus Mikaelson? You are not dying on me." She screamed as she pulled the stake out of his chest, and threw it to the side.

She waited for only a second when Klaus gasped for air, and sat up. He clutched his chest and looked down at the hole that was beginning to close up. He looked up and saw the one person he thought he had lost forever.

"Caroline." He whispered, daring to hope she was there.

"Nik," She whispered back, tears of joy falling down her face accompanied by a faint smile.

He drew in a breath. "It's really you." He stated, lifting his right hand to her face.

Caroline nodded frantically, and grasped his hand and kissed his palm. "It's me. I've come back to you."

Klaus could not stop the tears from falling. He didn't care if his weakness showed. His Caroline was back. She was back. He smiled and let out a laugh.

Caroline let out a laugh, dropped his hand, and wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck. Klaus didn't wait a second before he wrapped his arms around her. He buried his head in her neck, and let out a silent sob.

"Oh, Nik, I've waited for you to find me." She whispered into his neck, as tears fell onto his neck.

Klaus held onto her tighter, scared she was going to leave him again. "I searched for you. I searched day and night. I couldn't sleep for three days." He sobbed, letting go of his hurt and emptiness.

Caroline stroked his hair with her right hand. "I felt you, Nik. I never gave up hope you would find me. It got so bad I heard your voice inside my head, comforting me." She stated, holding him close.

Klaus opened his eyes, and pulled back, but didn't let her go. "That wasn't just you. I heard you calling me." He stated his eyes red from the tears before.

Caroline searched his eyes. "We heard each other." She whispered in a question. She couldn't believe it. She thought her mind and heart were trying to comfort her in the darkness surrounding her.

Klaus nodded and lifted his right hand and stroked her face. "I don't know how, but yes, love, we did." He whispered, gazing into her eyes, and smiled at the light shining in her eyes.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, and laughed, but paused and her face became serious. "You are the only thing that got me through Mikael's torture, Nik. The words you spoke to me helped me get through those days." She replied, and her eyes filled with tears once again. She didn't think anyone could cry as much as she had.

Klaus wiped the tears away from her face, and his brow furrowed. "I never gave up, Caroline."

She nodded touching his face, stroking his stubble. She had missed this. "I know. I never gave up on you." She whispered back.

Klaus pulled her towards him, and touched his lips to hers. Caroline melted in his arms. She returned his kiss with all of her feelings from the past three days. She missed his lips on hers, and his hands combing her hair, touching her skin. She wrapped her arms, once again around him, and held on tight, as she deepened the kiss. His hands roamed over her body, searching every contour, and savoring the feeling.

He ran his tongue over her lips, and she moaned as she nipped his bottom lip lightly. He moaned at the action, and lightly bit hers, careful not to break her skin. She giggled at the movement, and pulled back regrettably.

"Take me home, Nik." She whispered, as he moved his lips to her neck. She threw her head to the side as he sucked on her neck. She gently pushed him away, and looked at his darkened hungry face. She gave him a gentle smile, and reached behind her for a sharp rock.

"You need to feed, Nik." She stated, as she brought the rock to her right wrist. Nik stopped the movement, and shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine, until we make it home." He replied sternly.

Caroline shook her head. "No, Nik, you were just staked by me." She replied with a pain in her voice, eyes watering. "You need to feed to gain your strength." She finished, with a hint of bossiness.

"I can't feed off you, love." He whispered, with pain.

"You won't bite me. I'll cut myself; you just drink. I trust you, Nik, and besides this is not up for discussion. You ARE feeding." She emphatically stated, shoving his hand off hers, and moving the rock to her wrist.

Gently she moved the rock to break her skin, letting the blood flow from her wrist. She looked up and found Klaus' eyes closed, veins showing under his eyes. She smiled at the beauty of it, and gently, but forcibly shoved her wrist to his mouth. He had clamped his mouth shut, and refused, but his hunger overcame his stubbornness, and he grasped her hand and opened his mouth, and sighed as her sweet blood entered his body. With careful movements, Klaus drank from his love, and kept his teeth from biting down.

When he had taken just enough, he let go of her wrist and opened his eyes. He looked at Caroline with so much love in his eyes, she blushed. He lifted his left arm to her, and nodded.

"Have at it, love." He whispered words of long ago.

Caroline smiled. "I don't need it, Nik. You didn't bite me." She replied with a slight tease.

Klaus chuckled. "Just in case, love." He replied with a hint of seriousness, holding out arm once again.

Caroline shot him a look of flirtation and gently grasped his arm, and with a smile she bit down gently, and began to drink from him. She moaned as his blood ran down her throat. Her eyes closed at the sweet nectar that flowed from his wrist down into her mouth.

She controlled her feeding, and pulled back watching as the holes closed up on his wrist. She looked up and smiled, lifting her right hand to his face, she leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips. She pulled back, just as Klaus was motioning for more, and giggled.

"Take me home, Nik." She said again with a tease in her eyes.

Klaus stood up and with one quick movement picked her up in his arms, and headed home.

**~Mikael's lair~**

Mikael paced back and forth. She should have returned an hour ago. Where was she?

He checked his watch, and looked at the time. Eight o'clock.

He sighed in frustration as he realized his plan failed. Klaus probably killed Caroline, and was on his way to kill him. He smirked as he realized part of his plan worked. His SON killed his love. That should suffice for now.

He stopped pacing when he felt a presence in the room with him. He turned to see the Bennett witch standing in the doorway.

"Well, well, well, I didn't expect to see you so soon, witch." He snarled.

Bonnie stepped into the room, and smirked. "It's been a long time, Mikael." She spoke in a voice that stilled his blood.

"Esther." He whispered, in shock.

Esther smiled as she came closer. "Hello, husband."

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Did you enjoy the reunion? I tell you I had to take a break in writing it because I got emotional. So many feels in this chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Coming Soon: Family reunion; Klaus finds Mikael; Esther and Mikael face off; Kol fights for Bonnie; Rebekah tells Stefan her feelings, and so does he; Finally a happy ending for Damon!; Happy endings for the family or is it?**

**Until Next Time...**


	41. Getting Even I

**Sorry I took so long updating this, but I had a difficult time writing this. I hope you find this satisfactory, even though I'm kinda iffy on it.**

**Thank you to all who have favorited, alerted, and reviewed for this story. It really means alot that you still enjoy this chapter.**

**Please remember to review at the end. :D**

* * *

Klaus slowed once they became a mile away from the house. He gently placed Caroline down, and turned away with his back facing her. Caroline tilted her head and then looked at the surrounding forest. She knew they were not too far from the mansion, so she wondered why he stopped here.

"Nik, are you alright?" She asked, softly. She stepped towards him quietly, not knowing what his mood foretold.

Klaus walked away and moved towards to the tree. He reached out and grasped the tree with both hands, tightly.

Caroline closed her eyes for a second and opened them to find Klaus facing her with his eyes a vibrant yellow. She took a step back, and her eyes widened, as she witnessed his veins beginning to form around his eyes.

"Nik," She breathed out his name, caused him to close his eyes in anguish.

"Caroline," He whispered in the stillness of the night, and turned away from her.

"Nik, what's wrong?" She asked, gathering her strength and stepping towards him.

Klaus' body began to shake, and he shook his head.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" She asked, fear seeping through her words.

Klaus groaned and clutched the tree, harder. He began to feel his anger and frustration take hold. His shoulder began to pop, and he contained a scream from the pain.

Caroline gasped as she realized what was happening. Shaking her head and whispering a no, Caroline sped over to Klaus, and stood in front of him.

"Nik," She replied, gently grasping his right hand.

He looked up into her eyes, and closed his eyes as he held down a groan, and his body began to shake more fiercely. "Go, Caroline, before I hurt you, or worse." He screamed at her.

Caroline shook her head, and moved her hands to his face, forcing him to look in her eyes once again.

"I'm not leaving you." She whispered sternly, searching his face, hoping he would snap out of whatever was happening to him.

Klaus straightened up and grasped her tightly, and pulled her in his arms. Caroline wasn't sure what was happening until he slammed his lips onto hers.

She hung onto him, as she realized what was happening. The past three days were coming out in all forms. She could feel his anger, sorrow, love, and so much emotion. She clung tighter running her fingers through his hair. He groaned into her mouth, as she pressed herself closer to him showing him how much she had missed him. Klaus' hands roamed her body tracing every curve, every perfect point on her body. He growled in her mouth, and Caroline smiled through closed eyes as he moved from her mouth to her jawline to her neck. She knew he was always careful around her, but tonight he was fighting a battle with his wolf side for dominance. She moaned as he began to take little nibs on her neck, but not breaking skin. Suddenly he pulled back, Caroline opened her eyes, and saw his eyes were still the vibrant yellow, under his eyes were his veins becoming more pronounced. He opened his mouth just a little, and she saw his fangs, longer and thicker than regular vampires, emerging from his gums.

Caroline didn't run. She stood in front of him with a soft smile. She closed the distanced between them, and raised her hands to his face. Gently she traced his veins, and leaned forward to place her lips on the spot where his veins ended on his right cheek. She moved her lips up his face. Once she reached his eyes, he closed them on instinct, and she kissed them, then she moved to the left side.

He let out a shudder, and his wolf side began to die down. He let out a breathy voice as he whispered her name.

She smiled as she kissed his left eye, and then leaned her forehead on his. Watching as the veins disappeared, his fangs moving back, and his eyes returning to their beautiful blue.

"Better?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck and began playing with his hair at the base of his neck.

Klaus nodded. "I'm sorry, love." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her toward him.

"For what?" She asked, pulling back just to look in his eyes.

"For letting my wolf side emerge and almost hurting you." He replied, with pain in his voice.

Caroline smiled. "You wouldn't have hurt me, Nik." She replied, with seriousness lining her voice.

Klaus shook his head. "I could have, Caroline." He stated, eyes narrowing.

"But you didn't." She stated again, narrowing her eyes in returned. "Nik, you could have hurt me when I stabbed you with the stake." She replied, tears forming behind her eyes.

Klaus stepped back, even though Caroline tried to stop him. He turned his back to her once again, and Caroline waited for him to answer.

"Nik, why didn't you?" She whispered, suspecting the answer, but needing to hear it.

Klaus chuckled, and threw his head back before turning back to her. "I couldn't." He stated, lifting his arms out to the side. "I knew that whatever you did to me, wasn't you, love. I knew you were still in there. I didn't want to lose you again, knowing that." He stated, turning his head away from her.

Caroline smiled. "I didn't want to lose you either. I lost you once; this was almost the second time, Nik. I'm not going for a third. Do you understand me, mister?" She scolded, crossing her arms.

Klaus chuckled. "You are something, love." He replied, with a tease in his eyes.

Caroline dipped her head, and felt her cheeks begin to flush. "I'm serious, Nik." She stated with a serious look on her face. "I'm not losing you, not again." She replied, shaking her head.

Klaus felt a lump in his throat, and he stepped towards her. "You keep saying this, love." He whispered, searching her eyes.

Caroline nodded. "It bears repeating and reiterating." She stated, glaring at him.

Klaus sighed, and touched her face with his right hand. "I've figured out why we could hear each other, when you were with Mikael." He whispered, saying his father's name with disdain, and changing the subject.

Caroline tilted her head, leaning it more into his hand, waiting for his reply.

"We are bonded, love." He replied with a small smile.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, not in a serious form, but in a questionable form. "How can we be bounded?" She asked, innocently.

Klaus smiled, and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "There is a legend amongst werewolves and vampires, that when they find their mate, or true love, they become bonded. It only takes one night for their souls to become one." He replied softly, but with a hint of seduction in his voice.

Caroline blushed, and smiled. "The night we first made love." She whispered with a deeper blush.

Klaus nodded. "We became bound to each other without even knowing it, love." He replied, stroking her face gently.

Caroline smiled, and lifted her hands, one to his chest and the other to his face. "I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson." She whispered.

Klaus felt a swelling in his chest at her proclamation. He smiled, as he leaned forward and placed his lips on her for a gentle kiss. When he pulled back, he gazed into her eyes. "I love you too, Caroline Forbes."

She giggled, and wrapped her arms around him for a loving hug. He held her close, but then pushed her back.

She looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

He stroked her face and gave her a reassuring smile. "Love, as much as I would love to hold you and make love to you right now." He started, and then paused with a deep breath and a dangerous look in his eyes. "I have to go deal with Mikael."

Caroline opened her mouth to protest, but recognized the look on his face, and closed it.

"Be careful, Nik." She replied, clutching his shirt around the shoulders in her hands. "Remember what I told you, I don't want to lose you a third time." She replied, sternly and narrowed her eyes.

Klaus nodded, and pulled her close. He kissed her with a passion that brought them both to a fever. He pulled back and stroked her hair. "Go to the mansion. The family will be there to protect you." He stated strictly.

"Who's going to protect you?" She whispered, fearfully but with seriousness.

Klaus cocked his head. "I can take care of myself, Caroline."

Caroline nodded, but still felt unsure.

"Don't make me compel you, love." He replied, recognizing that look in her eyes.

Caroline tilted her head. "You wouldn't dare." She said, almost dropping her hands from his shoulders.

Klaus lifted a brow and nodded. "To keep you safe, I would."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, and Klaus nodded. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the lips, and sped away, leaving her standing there alone in the woods only a mile away from home.

She looked through the woods to the direction of the mansion and saw the lights on. She smiled as the she remembered the family, her family, but the smile disappeared as quickly when she turned back to the direction where Klaus had disappeared moments before.

"Not a third time, Nik." Caroline stated with determination, and followed Klaus into the darkness.

Beauty had just found defeated her inner beast; she was not about to lose her beast. Not a third time.

**~Mikael's~**

"What are you doing here, Esther?" Mikael asked, sneering at her new body.

Esther smirked. "I'm here to help you."

Mikael crossed his arms. "Why would I listen to you? You have protected that little ingrate since the day he was born, all because of Garrett. I should have killed him the day he was born." He shouted with malice.

Esther's eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you kill me, Mikael? I was the source of your problems, of your embarrassment. Why not kill me?" She shouted in his face. "Why take it out on Niklaus?"

Mikael sneered, and let out a harsh laugh. "He's YOUR son, Esther!" He shouted, in her face, his fists clenching tightly at his sides.

"Then why punish him, Mikael? Take me. I'm the reason you have suffered for a thousand years." She stated stepping towards him, eyes narrowing.

"I know. Why do you think I punish him?" He replied circling her like a predator would a prey. "I do it because I know he is your favorite. Your favorite, Esther! None of MY children were enough for you. You had to bear the child of Garrett Wolfe." He shouted in her ear.

Esther winced at his words. "I thought you were dead, Mikael. Garrett helped me. It was one night, Mikael." She replied, glaring at him.

Mikael scoffed. "One night to punish me for an eternity." He whispered. "I was never good enough for you, Esther. You know that." He replied, harshly.

Esther glared harder, and Mikael grasped his head and fell to the ground. He felt a few blood vessels beginning to burst and boil as the power of the Original witch radiated from the body of the newborn Bennett witch.

Mikael stood up and ran to her, and pinned her to the wall. He was about to reach inside of her, but then he was blown across the room to the wall.

"That's for MY son!" She yelled, and then lifted him up using her powers. "I loved you, Mikael, but you never loved me, or my son!" She shouted, boiling his blood, causing him to scream in pain.

"Mother!" Kol shouted, entering the room, glancing at Jeremy/Mikael suspended against the wall grimacing in pain.

"Kol, get out of here!" Esther screamed at him.

Kol shook his head, and glared at both of them. "I'm not leaving here, until I get Bonnie back."

Mikael sneered. "She's not going to let this little girl go, son." He stated, with a mild groan.

"I'm NOT your son!" Kol shouted, veins forming around his eyes because of his anger.

Mikael growled. "You are my son." He shouted, harshly.

Kol scoffed. "No, I'm not. A father loves his children. You despised us! You hunted us for a thousand years. You don't deserve the name father, any more than she deserves the name mother!" Kol shouted, nodding to Esther.

"I hunted Niklaus! He's not your family." Mikael shouted, but stifled a scream, when Esther hit him with another shot of boiling blood. His heart clenched and almost stopped because of the pain.

"He's my brother, Mikael." He shouted at the nearly unconscious Mikael. He turned to Esther. "And she's my love, mother." He stated through clenched teeth.

Esther let the tears fall, but lifted her head with defiance. "I can't let him get away with what he has done."

"He won't." Klaus said from the doorway. He entered the room and nodded to his brother. Kol nodded, "Caroline?" He asked, and turned back to Esther.

"Safe." Klaus answered glaring at Mikael.

Klaus stepped over to Mikael and sneered. "I should rip your heart out for taking Caroline's light and turning her against me." He replied in a dangerously low voice.

Mikael chuckled. "She is a sweet little thing, isn't she? So soft, and so beautiful. I still can't believe she picked you. She would have been so delicious in bed." He laughed, but then came out strangled when Klaus grabbed his throat. He growled at Mikael, forgetting that he was in Jeremy's body.

Mikael chuckled, but felt another sharp pain in his head. "Esther!" He screamed as Esther narrowed her eyes.

Esther chuckled at Mikael's pain. She was so distracted with hurting Mikael she didn't see three women entering the room.

Rebekah and Sage glanced at Klaus and then with angry eyes, they ran over to Esther and grasped her arms tightly, one on each side.

Esther struggled against the two women, and let out an aggravated holler when they continued to grasp her arms tighter.

Klaus squeezed Mikael/Jeremy's neck tighter; Caroline went over to Klaus, and gently placed her hand on his arm.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Caroline smiled at him, but then sent a deadly glare to Mikael. "I couldn't let you come alone. I ran into Rebekah and Sage on my way here, and we decided you needed some help."

"Caroline, you shouldn't have come." He replied, not yielding his hold on Mikael's throat.

"I came because I love you, Nik." She replied calmly. Watching as Klaus' face calmed just a little bit, but kept his death glare aimed at Mikael. "We're a family, Nik. We do things together." She replied, trying to keep her focus on Klaus not killing Jeremy, but detaining him instead.

"He RAPED you, Caroline. He nearly KILLED YOU!" He shouted through clenched teeth, trying to maintain control.

Caroline nodded. "Yes, but this is not Mikael. You have to remember this is Jeremy, not Mikael." She reasoned, trying to maintain her control.

Klaus loosened his hold, but didn't let go. He lowered Mikael onto the floor, and glanced at Caroline. She gave him an encouraging smile. He knocked Mikael's head against the wall, causing Mikael to fall to the ground unconscious. He turned to Caroline, but instead of giving her a happy look, his face was contorted in anger.

"Well, this was a tad disappointing." Rebekah said, looking at Sage.

Sage nodded. "I know. I didn't get to kill anybody. Some fight." She scoffed, holding Esther's arm as Esther began to struggle.

"I helped you, and this is how you repay me." She screamed, struggling against the hold.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "You started this, mother." She replied with a glare in her mother's direction.

"I was doing just fine, until you showed up." She replied, glaring at the two girls.

Kol stepped forward. "Let my Bonnie go, mother." He demanded in lethal voice.

Esther rolled her eyes. "Don't you have any other words, Kol, besides letting this girl go?"

Kol growled. "No, not when it comes to her." He replied, getting closer to them. "Let. Her. Go." He stated through clenched teeth his eyes narrowing with each word.

Esther shook her head. "I can't do that, Kol." She replied with a smile.

Kol stared at her through already narrow eyes. "Why not?" He asked, more demanded.

"Because if I do that, your little Bonnie lass will die." She replied with a slight sneer.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Any good? Again I'm not too thrilled with this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'm not to thrilled with the match between Mikael and Esther, but I hope you enjoyed it. I know this was not the fight you were expecting, but I got completely stuck. Also, I hope you liked the way the link between Klaroline turned out.**

**Coming Soon: Kol fights for Bonnie; Klaus takes care of Mikael for good; Rebekah and Sage make a shocking discovery; Rebekah and Stefan have a heart to heart; Damon finds happiness; More links between Klaus and Caroline; Weddings on the horizon!**

**Until Next Time...**


	42. Author's Note: One Last Chapter

**Okay, This is a little author's note. As much as I LOVE writing this story, I have come to a decision. I'm leaving this story with the next chapter. It will bring the story to the point where I can continue with a sequel.**

**Please don't hate me for this, but it really is the writer's decision. As much as I have enjoyed writing this story, I feel it needs to come to an end. I hope you will all understand, because this was not an easy decision to make, but I felt I was repeating myself in a few areas when it came to this particular story, and I don't want to bore you with a little repeating.**

**The title of the Sequel will be Happy Endings, and I hope to have finished this story and the beginning chapter of the sequel up in the next day or two, or maybe tonight, depending how far I get.**

**Some of the coming soons which were mentioned in the previous chapter will be continued in the sequel such as Rebekah and Stefan's heart to heart, Damon's happy ending, and the weddings.**

**I should warn you all, the sequel will be filled with fluff, and hardly no angst.**

**I have been thinking of doing another story which mainly consists of some one-shots from throughout this story. I am planning to include some Kennett, Stebekah, Elejah, Fage, and of course Klaroline.**

**I will not end this story with a cliffhanger, and it will end on a happy note.**

**I want to thank those of you who have stuck with me throughout this LONG story, and have offered me encouragement to continue writing. You all have been a blessing to me, and I hope you will continue to support me and my writing for as long as you can. **

**I know I have lost some of my readers due to the length and the way this story went, for that I do apologize. Just know that those of you who have stuck with this, I love each and every one of you.**

**You guys are the BEST!**

**With much love sent your way, this is Sci-fi Christian saying thank you and happy reading! :D**


	43. Finality and The Future

**Okay, before you begin to read this final chapter for this story, I want to say this is absolutely the longest chapter I've ever written. I started writing and I just couldn't stop. I felt a lot of loose ends needed to be tight up, so I kept going. Hope that's okay!**

**Anyway, there are a few more twists in this chapter, but they get rectified by the end, so bear with me.**

**I just want to say THANK YOU to all of you who have supported this story to the end! I truly appreciate it! Don't forget to look for the sequel, coming soon entitled Happy Endings!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :D**

* * *

Kol's eyes narrowed at Esther's words, and his eyes began to darken.

"You're lying." He snarled through clenched teeth.

Esther smirked. "Until my mission is complete, I cannot leave this body."

Kol strode to her and reached forward with his right hand and grasped her throat tightly. His inside voice told him he was hurting his Bonnie lass, but he would apologize to her later, when she was returned to him. Right now, his mother was in control, and he wanted to hurt her.

"Your mission is over." He replied tensely, as tightened his grip on her throat.

She let out a strangled cry, and Rebekah glanced at Klaus and Caroline. _Do something._ She mouthed to them.

Klaus stepped away from Caroline, sending a glare to the still unconscious Mikael on the floor. "Stay away from him, Caroline." He whispered, harshly.

Caroline nodded, and stepped away from Mikael, but kept her distance from Klaus as he walked to his tense brother.

"Kol, let her go." Klaus replied, stepping to his brother's side and watching him closely.

Kol shook his head adamantly. "I can't, Klaus. She has my Bonnie, and I'll be damned if I am going to let her get away with it." He replied through clenched teeth.

Klaus glanced at Esther and saw fear in her eyes for a moment. He smirked, and turned back to his brother.

"There is a way to save her, brother." Klaus whispered, leaning toward Kol's ear.

Kol jerked his head to his brother and narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?" He asked, still holding Esther's neck tightly.

Klaus touched his brother's shoulder gently and leaned forward to whisper in Kol's ear, so low that only Kol could hear his words.

Kol's eyes widened, his grip loosened on Esther's neck, and he looked at his brother carefully.

"Are you sure?" He asked, hope flickering in his eyes.

Klaus smiled and nodded before turning to Caroline. "Caroline, I need your help."

Caroline narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. "What are you planning, Klaus?" She asked, using his other name because at that moment he was not Nik, but Klaus, master planner and manipulator.

Klaus looked at her carefully, knowing he would have to address what she said later, but not now. He stepped away from Kol, making sure Sage and Rebekah had Bonnie in their hands, and went to Caroline, gently grasping her upper arms.

"You saved me by battling yourself. I need you to do the same for Bonnie." He whispered softly, gazing in her blue eyes.

Caroline smiled and placed her left hand on his chest. "How can I help Bonnie? I was fighting within my soul, Nik." She whispered, using his name lovingly.

"You fought against your darkness, Caroline. I need you to tell Kol how he can reach Bonnie." Klaus replied, with a faint, sad smile.

Caroline closed her eyes as she contemplated what he had just told her.

_I don't know if I can do this._ She thought in doubt.

_Yes you can, Caroline. _Klaus whispered in her mind with encouragement.

Caroline sent a small smile to him and touched his face with her left hand. She sighed as she walked to Kol, who had let go of Esther's throat and was waiting impatiently with his arms crossed.

Caroline glanced at Klaus, who sent her an encouraging nod, before turning back to Kol.

"How much do you love Bonnie?" She whispered, knowing that he loved her, but needing him to say it out loud.

Kol narrowed his eyes. "I'd give my life for her." He stated adamantly.

Caroline nodded and touched his arm comfortably. "When Mikael brought my darkness out, I nearly killed Nik." She choked out, but took a deep breath before continuing.

"The only thing that got me through was my love for Nik, and more importantly his love for me. The part of me that loved him fought against the darkness and the hatred Mikael had conjured up." She paused glancing at Klaus.

"When I stabbed Nik," Her voice broke at the words. "My love for him overcame the darkness." She finished in a solemn voice, staring in Kol's eyes.

Kol shrugged at her words, realizing how much his brother and this woman loved the other. "How is this going to help me save Bonnie?" He asked, hoping this was going somewhere.

"My love for Nik saved me, yes, but the love he had for me conquered the darkness Mikael had conjured within me. You have to love Bonnie with everything. Talk to her, don't talk to Esther, talk to Bonnie. Fight for her." Caroline added with distinction.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Caroline." Kol whispered, getting tired of this.

Caroline sighed and clasped her hands together in front of her. "Go up to her, touch her face, like it is Bonnie, connect with her. I promise something will come from this."

Kol nodded, trying to understand what Caroline was saying. He stepped away from her and headed back to his Bonnie.

Esther tilted her head, and smirked. "You don't seriously believe that I'm going to leave this body because you love this body do you?"

Kol smirked. "I don't love the body, mother. I love the woman inside." He stated, reaching up and touched her face gently. "Come back to me, my Bonnie lass." He whispered softly.

Esther struggled against the touch. Sage and Rebekah held her tightly, hoping that Klaus and Caroline's idea would work.

"Bonnie, I know you are in there. Come back to me, lass. Come back to me." He whispered, gazing softly into Bonnie's brown eyes.

Esther struggled against the gaze, and felt Bonnie fighting to emerge. Kol realized, by the spark in her eyes, that his Bonnie was trying to come back to him, so he did what Caroline had told him. He gently grasped Bonnie's face, and closed his eyes.

Feeling her connecting with him, Kol opened his eyes, and found himself in a dark room, which resembled her old bedroom. He turned around and found Bonnie standing in a doorway with tears streaming down her face.

"Bonnie," He whispered, as he stepped toward her. Bonnie let out a sob and ran to him, jumping into his arms.

Kol wrapped his arms around her, and held her tightly.

"Oh, my Bonnie lass." He whispered in her ear, as tears fell down his face.

Bonnie planted kisses down his cheek, and ran her fingers through his hair. She pulled back to look into his eyes. "I've tried so hard to get through to you, but Esther wouldn't let me. I tried so many things; I didn't know if I would ever see you again." She stated, holding him tighter.

Kol nodded, running his left hand through her hair. "I know. I've missed you so much." He whispered, quietly sobbing in her shoulder.

"Well, isn't this touching?" Esther replied from behind the embracing couple.

Kol stood up and pushed Bonnie behind him. "Mother, leave her alone."

Esther inhaled deeply, and folded her hands in front of her. "No, I don't think so. You see, there is a reason I picked her to be my host to finish Mikael."

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie demanded, clutching Kol's right arm tightly.

"I'm talking about your ability, Bonnie." Esther replied, stepping closer to them. "You still have your witch abilities."

Bonnie glanced up at Kol, who was glaring at his mother. "You're lying." Kol replied, through clenched teeth.

Esther smirked and let out a breathy laugh. "I'm afraid not. You see, witches, special witches, when they turn, are allowed to keep their abilities if the spirits see fit, and you, my dear Bonnie, are one of the special witches. How do you think I was able to use magic against Mikael?" Esther replied with a shrug.

Bonnie stared at her in disbelief. She couldn't still have her powers. That was insane. Her mother didn't retain her powers when she turned, neither did Rebekah.

Kol stepped towards his mother, his eyes getting narrower with each step. "You put our family at risk, and took my Bonnie away just so you could gain more power." He replied through clenched teeth.

Esther shook her head. "No, I wanted to get rid of Mikael once and for all. I needed a strong body to do it, and Bonnie was it. I never meant to hurt you and your family, not this time. I only wanted to deal with Mikael."

"Maybe at first," Kol began, not fully believing his mother. "Now you want to keep her body, am I right?"

Esther smiled. "It is tempting. Starting over inside the most powerful witch in the world, I could just take her body, and kill her right here. After all this is her spirit or soul we are inside at the moment. If she were to die, she would die all together, and I would have her body for all eternity." She replied, thoughtfully. "I rather like that idea." Esther replied with an evil smile on her lips as she stepped toward Bonnie.

Kol stepped in between, but Esther pushed him away, leaving Bonnie defenseless, or so Esther thought. Bonnie, in her anger and love, pushed outward flinging Esther across the room. When Esther was on the ground, Bonnie ran to Kol, who was getting up.

"Kol," She began, only to be quieted by Kol's angry face.

He stood up, and ran to his mother. Grasping her by the throat with his left hand, Kol reached inside of her with his right and grasped her heart. While his hand was still inside, he squeezed slightly, causing Esther to gasp in pain.

Tilting his hand ever so slightly, Kol grasped her lungs. Remembering what his mother had put them through, Kol gripped her lungs in his hands, and yanked them out. Esther gasped at the movement, and struggled to get her breath. Her eyes dilated, and Kol reached up and, in his anger, ripped her throat out with his left hand. Esther fell to the ground, shaking in convulsions, trying to capture the breath being taken and the windpipe, which was no longer there.

With one final wheeze, Esther, the Original witch was dead, for good this time.

Kol turned around and watched as the room disappeared around him, taking him back to his body and his family.

He opened his eyes slowly, and found Bonnie with tears in her eyes staring at him.

"Bonnie," He whispered, gently touching her face.

Bonnie nodded, and Sage and Rebekah let her go with a relief sigh, as Bonnie collapsed in Kol's arms. Kol staggered, and held his Bonnie lass close, until he felt the room grow darker around him.

Bonnie gasped as Kol collapsed in her arms.

"Kol!" She screamed, as she lowered him onto the floor. She sobbed as she touched his face, her hands shaking as tears fell down her face.

She looked up at Klaus and Caroline, who had wrapped her arms around Klaus for comfort and support.

"What happened? What's wrong with him?" She cried, her tears falling down her face faster than ever. She turned back to Kol, and lifted his head into her lap.

Sage bent down, and felt his forehead. Moving her hand to his cheek, she looked up at Rebekah and her eyes widened.

"Something's wrong." She whispered, in a serious tone.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, this can't be happening. I can't lose him." She cried frantically, her right hand grasping his left shoulder, holding him closer.

Rebekah touched Bonnie's shoulder in a comforting manner. "We won't, Bonnie. I promise." She whispered sending a glance to Sage, who was staring at Jeremy across the room.

Klaus turned to where Jeremy lay, and walked over to him. Kneeling beside the still unconscious boy, Klaus examined him. Caroline moved next to him, and knelt beside him.

"What's going on, Nik?" She whispered, watching his brow furrow.

Klaus glanced to his brother and Bonnie, and looked at Caroline. "I don't know, love. Everything was supposed to be fine. He was supposed to go in and save Bonnie. I don't know what happened in there." He whispered in pain.

Caroline touched his arm gently. "We'll figure this out, Nik. I know we will."

"Oh, I've got it!" Rebekah shouted. She had stood up and walked to the other side of the room, pacing, trying to figure out what happened. She didn't mean to sound happy, but the idea had just hit her.

Bonnie jerked her head up, and sniffed, held Kol tighter. "What is it?" She cried, tears pouring out faster.

Rebekah looked at Sage and motioned to Kol, lifting her eyebrows in a suggestive mode. Sage picked up on it and turned to Bonnie. The smile on her face was compassionate, and kind. Bonnie blinked a few times, her grip never waning on Kol.

"Bonnie, what did Kol do to Esther?" Sage asked softly, causing Klaus and Caroline to speed over, wanting to hear what Sage and Rebekah figured out.

Bonnie shrugged, and lifted her right hand to wipe her nose. "He killed her." She stated softly, turning back to her love.

Sage smiled, and looked at Rebekah. "Call Lily." She whispered with certainty.

Rebekah smiled and nodded.

"There is no need." Lily replied from the doorway.

Bonnie sighed in relief, and clutched Kol tighter. Klaus and Caroline stood up and turned to watch Lily approach Bonnie and Kol.

Caroline leaned into Klaus more, and silently prayer that Kol would be alright. She knew what it was like to almost lose the one person you love more than anything in the world. She didn't want that to happen to Bonnie.

"I'm scared, Nik." She whispered, resting her head on Klaus' shoulder.

Klaus wrapped his left arm around Caroline's shoulders and held her close. "Me too." He replied, eyes never leaving his unconscious brother.

Caroline lifted her head and gazed at Klaus. She gave a small smile as she saw tears form in his eyes as he watched Lily kneel beside Kol. Lowering her head back on his shoulder she watched as Lily pressed her hands on Kol's temples.

Lily lifted her eyes, and smiled at Bonnie. "Everything will be alright." She whispered sincerely.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked in a strangled tone, her brown eyes filled with despair.

Lily glanced at Kol and then back at Bonnie. "He's fighting death, Bonnie. Killing Esther drained him of most of his life." She answered calmly.

Bonnie let out a strangled cry, and felt Sage wrap her arms around her shoulders for support.

Lily looked at Sage and Rebekah. "You figured it out." She replied, honestly.

Rebekah and Sage nodded in unison. "We suspected when we found out he killed mother on the other side." Rebekah replied, mournfully.

"Why did he have to do that? Did he know what was going to happen?" Bonnie ranted, watching Lily moving her hands over Kol's body.

Lily gave a sad smile, and shook her head. "He didn't know that his life would be the price to pay for saving you and killing Esther." She replied sorrowfully.

Bonnie shook her head. "NO!" She screamed, clutching Kol's shirt, leaning over to his face. "I'm not losing him! Do you hear me you stubborn man?" She screamed in his face.

Lily sat back and watched the scene before her. She couldn't help but smile at Bonnie's words. She glanced up at Sage and Rebekah, and nodded to them, as she stood up and walked over to where Jeremy/Mikael. She knelt down with a sour expression crossing her face.

"Mikael." She stated, as she ran her hand over his body. Slowly Jeremy's body disappeared and Mikael's remained.

Caroline had turned her head, and gasped at the sight. Klaus, seeing Mikael's form, pushed Caroline behind him protectively.

Bonnie didn't notice the exchange; she continued to touch Kol's face in any hope of waking him up.

"You stubborn man," She began, tears falling on Kol's face. "What's the point of living for an eternity if I don't spend it with you? I can't live without you, Kol. Do you hear me?" She cried, shaking his body.

Kol began to move his head back and forth, and moaned. Bonnie's tears fell on his face. She leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips. "Fight for me, Kol." She whispered, stroking his face.

"Always, my Bonnie lass." He returned in a dry whisper.

Bonnie jerked up and gave a sob laugh, as she covered her mouth with her right hand. "Kol." She whispered with joy.

Kol slowly opened his eyes, and looked at her. "Bonnie." He whispered back a smile tugging at his lips.

Bonnie sobbed once more before throwing herself in his arms. Kol laughed weakly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again, Kol Mikaelson." Bonnie scolded pulling back glaring at him.

"I promise, my lass." He whispered, pulling her to him once more and claimed her lips as his for a long joyous kiss.

Sage and Rebekah cleared their throats, interrupting Kol and Bonnie's reunion.

Kol sent a glare to his sister and future sister-in-law. Soon their attention turned to Klaus, Caroline, and Lily.

"What did you do?!" Klaus ground out towards Lily.

Lily turned and grimaced. "Don't worry Jeremy is safe. I transported him back to his house, and I gave Mikael a real body in order for Niklaus to finish the job forever." She replied with a serious look.

Caroline turned her head to Klaus and touched his arm gently. "I'm right here, Nik. Do what needs to be done." She whispered, glancing at Mikael, who was slowly waking up.

Klaus only nodded; he didn't deviate his gaze from Mikael, who now was staggering to his feet.

"What did you do to me, Forbes?!" Mikael yelled at Lily, who was stood up and faced him.

Caroline's eyes widened and she felt Klaus glance at her in shock, as she took in Mikael's words. "What did you just say?" She whispered in shock.

Mikael sneered, but was interrupted when Lily spoke up. "I took away your powers, Mikael. You are a lowly human again." She replied crossing her arms.

Mikael scowled and his eyes narrowed. "You lie." He stated, trying to speed over, but found it difficult when he only went human sped, and nearly fell on the ground.

"You've known me over a thousand years, Mikael. I never lie." Lily stated, glaring at Mikael.

Mikael swallowed hard as he shook his head slowly, his heart beating faster than ever and fear drenching his eyes.

Lily never took her eyes off of Mikael as she spoke her next words. "Mikael Mikaelson, I, Lillian Anne Forbes, Enforcer of the Spirits, hereby sentence you to an eternity in oblivion. To be hence forth sent there by the one you have hunted for a thousand years, your son, Niklaus Mikaelson." She turned her head, but never her eyes as she spoke. "Niklaus, you know what must be done."

Klaus nodded, and stepped forward. With anger in his eyes, he walked up to Mikael. Without saying a word, Klaus reached forward with both hands and grasped Mikael's head. Using his strength, Klaus jerked his neck, breaking it, and then in his final act ripped the head off. Dropping Mikael's head on the floor, he turned back to Lily and nodded, before turning back to Caroline.

With tears of relief flooding her face, Caroline ran to Klaus and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

Kol, Bonnie, Rebekah, and Sage stepped forward. Relief flooded the room at the sight of their tormentor for a thousand years. The sole reason they never had a peaceful life or a happy one. He had claimed they were menaces, especially Klaus, but he had made them into what they were. Now he was gone forever, and was never going to come back. Now they had finally reached the point in their lives were they would have an eternity of rest and happiness.

Caroline turned around in Klaus' arms to find Lily looking at the corpse of Michael, and her brow furrowed.

"Who are you?" She demanded, her eyes narrowing.

Lily sighed. "You know who I am, Caroline. I am the Enforcer." She replied calmly, trying to avoid what she knew was inevitable.

Caroline stepped out of Klaus' arms and stepped closer to Lily. "Who. Are. You?" She demanded crossing her arms, sending a glance to Bonnie, whose eyes had widened as she clutched Kol's arm tighter than ever.

Sage and Rebekah watched as they began to rack their minds over what was happening. Rebekah stepped forward and took a closer look at Lily. Her eyes widened and her right hand went to her mouth.

"No" She whispered, shaking her head.

Lily bowed her head, and closed her eyes. "Yes, Rebekah."

"You couldn't be. Ayanna said you were dead. She told your brother and me that you were attacked." Rebekah shouted in despair, the pain of the past too much for her to remember.

Lily looked up with tear filled eyes. "Ayanna Bennett was the one who created me. I was created after you and your family were turned into vampires."

"You were my friend! Why didn't you tell me before?!" Rebekah yelled in her face.

Klaus and Kol looked at each other and both narrowed their eyes. Confusion lined their faces.

Caroline had enough. She wanted answers, now. "What is going on? Answer my question, who the hell are you?" She shouted, drawing attention back to her.

Lily stepped towards Caroline and sighed. "As I said before, I was created after they were turned, but before I was sent by my family to live with a witch Ayanna Bennett. She was to train me in the world of the Spirits. Once I arrived at the village I met the Mikaelson family, and in particular Rebekah." Lily replied, glancing at Rebekah.

Klaus and Kol once again eyed her curiously. Caroline stood with her arms crossed and waited for Lily to finish what she began.

"When I wasn't training I was talking with Rebekah," She recalled with a small laugh. "It was a month or so after I arrived, that my brother came. His name was Tomas."

Klaus' eyes widened as he recognized the name, so did Kol. "You're Tomas' little sister, Lil." Klaus whispered in disbelief.

Lily nodded. "Ayanna knew how much I loved you all, and how much I loved my brother. So when Esther performed the spell, Ayanna counteracted it by making me their Enforcer." She added with a smile.

Caroline closed her eyes and opened them to find Lily watching her with sad eyes. "Mikael called you Forbes."

Lily closed her eyes in pain of remembrance. "Our family name was Forbes. The only ones who knew were Ayanna, Mikael, and Garrett." She added with a glance to a stiffened Klaus.

"What about Tomas?" Rebekah strangled out, tears filling her eyes. She wished Stefan were there.

Lily bowed her head. "He lived a full life. He married a nice young girl in the village, and had a family." She lifted her head and looked at Rebekah. "He still missed you Rebekah. He wished you well in your new life." She added comfortingly.

Rebekah nodded, and lowered her head. She felt a hand on her shoulder and realized it was Sage, in her sisterly/motherly way.

"So you are my ancestor." Caroline asked, closing her eyes.

Lily nodded. "Yes, I am. Technically, you are my niece. You see, that is why I told you that you needed to stay with Niklaus. I knew Niklaus from a thousand years ago, even though he had forgotten about me." She sent a soft gaze towards Klaus, who had stepped beside Caroline.

"You see the Forbes, Bennett's, Petrova's are all connected to the Mikaelson family whether you wanted to be or not. This is the way it's supposed to be." Lily whispered, matter-of-factly.

Caroline glanced at Klaus and smiled. "So you're saying that Nik and I were destined?" She asked gently grasping Klaus' hand.

Lily smiled. "Yes, one of the benefits of being the Enforcer and also having Ayanna as a mentor and teacher is the gift of foresight. I saw you two together before you even met. I knew how great the two of you would be. How much stronger you would be if you committed to the other." She added with a smile, and watched as Caroline leaned more into Klaus and how he moved his hand around her waist to hold her close.

Kol held Bonnie tighter as he approached Lily. "What about what mother said about Bonnie still having her powers?" He asked, glancing at Bonnie.

The others were taken aback by the announcement, and Caroline felt as if she might faint at the words.

Lily touched Bonnie's shoulder. "It's true. You still have your powers. The spirits know how respectful you have been and how pure your love for Kol is. They wanted to replay all you have sacrificed throughout the years by allowing you to keep your powers. It also helps to have Ayanna as your ancestor." She added with a wink.

Bonnie bowed her head. "What's going to happen now?" She asked, glancing up at Kol.

Lily clasped her hands. "Now, you learn how to master you magic over again, and the rest of you live your lives." She replied, glancing around the room. "I believe there are weddings to plan." She stated, winking at Caroline and Sage, who blushed at her statement.

Lily smiled and began to walk away from them. "Remember if ever you need me, just call. I'll be there, and I wish you all well." She added as she disappeared in a light.

Klaus looked at Caroline and smiled. "Let's go home." He stated, leading her out of the room.

"Well at least this evening wasn't a total loss." Rebekah stated, following the couple out.

Sage nodded. "Still didn't kill anybody or even torture them." She stated, in fake sorrow.

Rebekah smiled. "Maybe we can find Katherine." She suggested, raising her brows.

Sage laughed, and nodded. "Oh, I've wanted to get my hands on that little nuisance for a century."

Rebekah nodded emphatically. "You're not the only one. What do you say we track her down?" She asked, leaning on Sage for a moment.

Sage looped her left arm through Rebekah's and giggled. "I say, when do we start?"

Klaus shook his head at their antics and clutched Caroline tighter. "What are you thinking, love?" He whispered, realizing she had been quiet since learning she was the Enforcer's ancestor.

Caroline sighed. "Oh," She began looking down at her left hand. "Just thinking about what Lily said about us being destined."

Klaus inhaled deeply. "What about it?" He asked, glancing at her.

Caroline smiled, and leaned into him more. "She's right. I can't imagine what my life would have been like if you hadn't come into my life."

Klaus kissed her temple as they continued to walk and sighed. "Neither can I, love, neither can I."

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Good ending? I left it kinda open for the sequel. I hope you all will continue to follow this story into the sequel.**

**As for the prequel, I have been meaning to finish it up with its last chapter, but this story and a few others kinda intervened. I hope to have it up tomorrow. It's written just need to upload it.**

**Anyway, here is a little glimpse into the sequel. Are you READY?**

_**"Caroline, are you dressed yet?" Rebekah shouted through the door.**_

_**Caroline threw the covers over her head as she groaned. She heard the door open and four sets of footsteps enter her room. In a second the covers were off, and she was looking into the eyes of four upset women.**_

_**"Kol, I'm going to kill you!" Bonnie hollered as she entered the house, and slammed the door.**_

_**Finn rolled his eyes as he read through the newspaper. His little brother never ceased to annoy the little hybrid witch.**_

_**Stefan entered the garden and found Rebekah on her knees, weeding the flowers. He crossed his arms and smirked. He had never seen her doing something so domestic, and he found it refreshing.**_

_**"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help?" She glared playfully over her shoulder.**_

_**Damon sat in the Grill, waiting on his brother when he heard someone coming up behind him. He looked up and saw a pretty strawberry blonde with piercing green eyes standing next to the booth.**_

_**"Hello Damon. It's been a long time." She replied with a smile.**_

_**Damon smiled back, and nodded. "Yes it has, Rachel. It sure has."**_

_**"Klaus, this wasn't necessary." Caroline stated, as she approached her newly acquired gift with happiness radiating from her body.**_

_**Klaus nodded as he crossed his arms. "Yes, it was, love. How many times do I have to tell you I love giving you things?" He replied, watching her with love and pride in his eyes.**_

**Peaked your interest? Let me know what you think of the tidbits I have given you from the sequel. I would love to hear your input.**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
